


Rewrite the Stars: Volume 1

by DCMarvelGirl1997



Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Blow Jobs, Child Soldiers, F/M, Gen, Oral Sex, Panic Attacks, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 71,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25424923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCMarvelGirl1997/pseuds/DCMarvelGirl1997
Summary: Written in collaboration with MarvelMaster616: After the plane crash that led to the deaths of their mother and father, Scott and Alexander Summers get taken in by D'Ken and the Imperial Guard of Chandilar. D'Ken trains the young boys into becoming his soldiers, grooming them to become his most loyal Imperial Guard members known as Cyclops and Havok. Meanwhile, on Earth, Jean "Marvel Girl" Grey of the X-Men has her life shaken when not only her tragic past comes back to haunt her, but the tragedies of her life compound with the loss of a close teammate, leading to her receiving a calling from a strange, cosmic force which promises to bond to her.
Relationships: Bobby Drake & Lorna Dane, Cal'Syee Neramani/Scott Summers, Cyclops/Deathbird, Jean Grey & Logan, Jean Grey/John Proudstar, Warren Worthington III & Candy Southern
Series: Rewrite the Stars [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841566
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Origins

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings! This story is written in collaboration with MarvelMaster616, and it will be titled Rewrite the Stars. This is my own AU, where it answers this question: What if D'Ken took Scott and Alex Summers with him to Chandilar, rather than Scott and Alex's mother and father? What kind of life would the two boys live? What would the X-Men be like without Cyclops as their leader? And how would this change the Phoenix and Dark Phoenix sagas? 
> 
> 'This here means psychic communication and thoughts.' 
> 
> I would greatly appreciate it if all reviewed, left kudos, and followed this story. Now, I am warning you that in this story, there will be graphic sexual content for mature audiences only, so if you aren't of the age to view such explicit material, then I highly recommend not reading this. 
> 
> Now, just to note, I will be trying my best to update this story once every two weeks, every Tuesday for that matter. But come this fall, I will be back in school, so it might be challenging for me to update consistently within that schedule. However, I will try the very best that I can to keep the update schedule as consistent as possible. 
> 
> Also, I do not own any of these characters. Marvel Comics and Disney do. But I can only hope and dream that Marvel would one day hire me to write for them.

**Issue 1: Origins**

**Skies over Alaska – Summers Family Plane**

Christopher and Katherine Summers spared a glance at their sleeping sons, whom they were grateful to see asleep. The two boys were laying down, curled under blankets as they slept on the floor of Christopher’s plane. Katherine was in relief, seeing the gentle rising and falling of her sons’ chests. The only thing that the boys knew was they were going to New York to meet with friends of their mother’s for Christmas. The two were in a peaceful sleep, unaware of the stark panic that their mother was in. 

_“They’re better off not knowing much,”_ Katherine had told Christopher when they’d packed their bags earlier that night. _“We will tell them once we arrive in New York.”_

‘I hope that the boys won’t be disappointed,’ thought Katherine, keeping her eyes closed as her hands folded into prayer. She wasn’t by any means a religious person. But in that moment, she felt the urgency to pray for the safety of her family. 

Her work at the CIA as one of the chief researchers there was what led them to this point. Her boss, Claudine Renko, had told her about the extraordinary find of a pod that had crashed in the deserts of Utah. According to Claudine, it was probably alien. While Katherine personally thought that communication with aliens was bullshit, her beliefs were challenged when Claudine showed her the pod. 

Claudine then told her of all the possibilities. Claudine talked up the potentials that could come forth from such technology, such as faster, better engines in aircraft. Over the past six months, Katherine delved into her research. But when she reached her breakthrough, the pod ended up sending out a distress signal in her lab. It exploded, and ended up bursting out a strange, green goo. 

‘It hadn’t been worth it, spending six months away from my husband and children like this,’ thought Katherine, shaking her head as she spared another glance at her boys. 

She didn’t want to imagine what this could mean. She didn’t know the origins of this pod, let alone how Claudine got her hands on it. But she feared for her family. As a result, she contacted her closest friend, Carol Danvers, asking if they could come and stay with her. 

_“Katherine, you know I’m here always. Never hesitate to ask. I love your family, especially your boys,”_ Carol had told her. 

Katherine didn’t hesitate for a second. Shortly after calling Carol, she got on a plane which Claudine had arranged for her, and she returned to Alaska, where her sons and husband were living. Her husband being chief pilot in the Air Force, she knew that there would be no trouble at all with him getting them a plane out of Alaska. Of course, her sons didn’t care that they were leaving before their Christmas break started. They looked for any excuse to see “Auntie Carol.” 

“Katherine,” Christopher whispered, leaning a hand onto his wife’s shoulder soothingly. “Relax, honey. The boys are right here with us. You’re okay. I’m okay. We are all going to be okay. I promise.” 

“You can’t promise that, Chris,” whispered Katherine. “We’ve got no idea who that pod belonged to, let alone where it came from. How Claudine got it, I still do not understand. But she’s always been a master of deception, Christopher. There’s a big part of me that just doesn't trust her.” 

“Then why did you work with her all this time?” asked Christopher. 

“She offered me generous payment,” whispered Katherine. “And I needed the job. You know when we met, you hadn’t been part of the Air Force yet. I was in a position where I needed to be the breadwinner, especially after I got pregnant with Scott.” 

Christopher nodded. “You could have quit. Nick Fury offered you that chance to work with him,” he said. 

“Maybe I should have,” Katherine whispered, glancing at her sons again. Her twelve-year-old, Scott, was sleeping soundly and cuddling a stuffed bear, while Alex slept beside him clutching a stuffed walrus. 

“When are you going to tell them?” asked Christopher. 

“When we get them settled at Carol’s,” Katherine told him. “The last thing I want is to shake them up right now. It’s a few days before Christmas. Let them enjoy their holiday and open presents like a couple of normal children before we tell them anything.” 

“Katherine, I know that you want to protect them, but it’ll be more effective if you’re just honest with them,” Christopher said to her. 

Katherine shook her head. “Please, Chris, trust my word. Just let them sleep,” she insisted, glancing at her sleeping sons again. 

Christopher nodded. “Okay, Kath,” he said. “Just know that, no matter what, I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Katherine said quietly, her anxiety reaching new heights as Christopher piloted the plane. 

Closing her eyes, Katherine decided to lean back in her chair and try to get some sleep, since they had a few hours until they reached New York. However, before she could bring herself to fully relax, Katherine and Christopher were both startled by a sharp jolt of the plane, and the smelling of something noxious. 

Katherine’s blue eyes flew wide open as she felt another jolt of the plane. Turning around, her nose picked up on the smell of smoke coming from a sharp impact against the wings. She also saw Scott and Alex both stirring from where they lay on the floor of the plane sleeping. 

“Mommy . . . what’s burning?” asked nine-year-old Alex. 

“Mom . . . Dad . . . what happened?” asked Scott, blinking the sleep out of his eyes as he looked towards his mother and father. 

Katherine and Christopher both turned stark white as they saw the smoke building around the plane, as well as the growing fire that burned the wings of the plane. 

Christopher looked at Katherine, feeling his panic rise. Normally, he was so calm and cool under pressure. Now, he felt his emotions take control as he ran towards the parachutes that were onboard the plane. He desperately tried to stay calm for the sake of his boys. But he found it nearly impossible as his hands violently shook. His breathing nearly hyperventilated as he watched the fires grow more intense on the plane’s wings. The smoke was growing so thick in the air, that he could hardly get a full breath in. Sweat began to bead on his forehead as he looked at his sons, knowing that this was probably the last time he’d see them. 

His stomach grew sick as he began digging out the parachutes. His only priority in that moment was getting his sons to safety. 

“Boys!” he called out to Scott and Alex as the plane jolted again.

Scott and Alex both sat up, more alert than ever as the smoke grew thicker in the atmosphere. 

“Dad?” asked Scott again. 

“Scottie, listen to me, Scooter,” said Christopher, strapping Scott into his parachute as Katherine did the same with Alex. Both parents felt tears melting in their eyes as they got Alex and Scott into their chutes, knowing they had to save their sons first. 

“Here’s what we need you to do, buddy,” Katherine whispered, leaning a gentle hand against Scott’s shoulder as she watched Scott begin to cry in panic. Normally, Scott was in control over his emotions, like his father. But now, watching both his parents start to cry caused Scott to feel panicked. Tears flowed down from Scott’s eyes as he watched his father openly cry. He’d never seen his father cry like this, ever. 

“What we need you to do is be very brave, sweetie,” Katherine continued. “We need you to take your brother, and we’re going to need you to jump.” 

“But . . . But what about you and Daddy?” asked Alex, who was already beginning to sob. 

“Just trust me and Mommy,” Christopher whispered, kissing Alex and Scott on the tops of their heads. “Trust us when we say we’ll be fine. We will unite with you soon, boys. I swear. Now, please, Scott, take Alex’s hand and jump.”

“No . . . Dad no!” sobbed Scott loudly. “I . . . I can’t do it! Not without you and Mom!” 

“Yes, you can,” Christopher told his son. “I believe in you so much, Scottie. So, please, do what Mommy and I ask, and jump right now. Go . . . Go!” 

Scott nodded, swallowing hard as he reached for his little brother’s hand. He had to suck it up and be strong for his little brother, who was crying hysterically next to him. 

“Come on, Alex,” he said. 

“No . . . Not without Mommy and Daddy!” sobbed Alex as he ran forward and clung to his mother, squeezing her and bawling into her chest.

Katherine let out a sob as she kissed Alex on the top of his blonde head. “Alex, honey . . . everything is going to be okay,” she whispered as the plane jolted again. “Okay, you . . . you both have to go now! Go!” 

Before he jumped, however, Scott reached forward and threw his arms around his mother and father one last time. He then grabbed onto Alex’s hand again. 

“Come on,” Scott said to his brother. “I . . . I’ve got you.” 

Alex nodded, sobbing as together, they jumped from the plane. Katherine and Christopher stood there, watching as their boys went down with the chutes. While Scott and Alex went down, to hopefully safety, Katherine and Christopher both prayed silently as they reached for their own chutes. However, before they could get their chutes on, the plane jolted one more time. The flames grew higher as the smoke grew thicker, and the plane went down. 

“Christopher!” cried Katherine as the plane went crashing down, spiraling fast. 

“Kath . . . Kath grab my hand,” Christopher said. 

Katherine nodded, gulping as she reached for her husband’s hand. However, it wasn’t long until they felt the sensation of the plane crashing into thin ice. Upon the plane being submerged in the icy waters, Katherine and Christopher each felt their heads slam hard into the floor of the plane as the plane filled up with water. The water burned in their nostrils and chests as they fell into unconsciousness, drowning deep in the waters.

* * *

**Later**

In the Alaskan wilderness, a strange-looking aircraft landed not far from the crash site. The snowy wilderness gave perfect sight of any source of death. The plane opened, and a majestic-looking, dark-haired man stepped out, followed by a dark-haired woman, and a muscular, purple-skinned man. 

_“Search for any survivors,”_ Shi’ar Emperor D’Ken Neramani ordered in their foreign language. _“And if they did survive, kill them.”_

 _“Of course, Emperor,”_ said his sister, Cal’syee Neramani. 

D’Ken watched as his sister and their accomplice Kallark, who went under the name of Gladiator, walked off into the snowy woods of Alaska. As they did so, D’Ken felt his contempt rise as he looked for the very person who’d touched his pod that had crashed upon Earth. 

It had been a pure war between the Imperial Guard of the Shi’ar, and the Kree. The Kree-Skrull war had been bloody, with casualties on either side. But what D’Ken hadn’t accounted for was one of his men crash-landing on the blue planet such as Earth, to probably his death. The pod sending out a distress signal signified that it was being experimented on. 

This led D’Ken to Earth, to search for the person responsible for touching his technology. Upon learning it to be a human woman, he made sure to follow her. 

‘No way the woman could have survived the impact,’ thought D’Ken as he searched around for the fallen aircraft. ‘If she is dead, it will serve her right. It’s a lesson in not touching what isn’t yours.’ 

However, it didn’t take D’Ken long to find the fallen aircraft. It was slowly sinking into a pond that had been marked with a thin ice warning. Upon seeing the two dead bodies floating there, D’Ken felt an overwhelming satisfaction flow through him as he smiled bitterly. 

Katherine and Christopher Summers’ lifeless forms floated in the icy waters. Their skin was blue due to the lack of oxygen. That, in combination with the cold of water, ensured there was no chance of survival. 

_“Useless bitch,”_ said D’Ken, spitting on Katherine’s corpse. _“This serves you right.”_

D’Ken was then pulled from his thoughts as he heard a telepathic call from his sister. 

‘D’Ken, come here. You need to see this!’ Cal’syee called. 

‘Coming, sister,’ D’Ken told her. 

With that, D’Ken turned away from the dead bodies of Katherine and Christopher, following his sister’s telepathic signature. It didn’t take him long to find her, though. Upon seeing Cal’syee and Gladiator near the unconscious bodies of two young boys, D’Ken stopped in his tracks. 

The eldest boy resembled the man floating in the icy waters, all the way to his chestnut-colored hair and his square-shaped jaw. The other boy, who was the youngest, resembled Katherine, with a head full of sandy blonde hair. Both boys were still breathing, but their heads were bleeding from behind due to them hitting their heads against the tree. The snow stained with their blood, and the freezing winter air caused their skin to take on a blue color. 

_“They’re still alive,”_ Cal’syee said. 

_“You hadn’t told us that the woman had a family,”_ said Gladiator. 

_“I hadn’t accounted for that,”_ said D’Ken. 

_“Now, what are you going to do?”_ asked Cal’syee. _“When these boys eventually wake, they’re going to wonder where their mother and father are.”_

D’Ken stood there, contemplating his options. He knew his sister and Gladiator both had a point. However, as he looked at the two, unconscious boys laying in the snow, an idea came to his mind. That was especially when he felt an odd sensation throughout his body. It felt as though he were overheated . . . as if he’d swallowed up pure energy from the sun. He could only guess that it was coming from the two, unconscious boys laying there in the snow.

 _“We’ll take them with us,”_ he said. 

_“What?”_ asked Cal’syee incredulously. _“Why in heavens would you want these two? They’re nothing special. Why should we have **anything** to do with these two children?” _

_“Think about it. Their parents didn’t survive, yet **they** did. That must mean something. That is potential being wasted away on scum like this planet,” _D’Ken said. _“We will bring them back to Chandilar so they can recover and we can get some identification on them. And since we’re technically rescuing them, they could be loyal to us. They could have qualities to them that would make them worthy of being part of the Imperial Guard, one day. Gladiator, I know that you will train them up to be worthy soldiers.”_

Gladiator and Cal’syee glanced at one another. They couldn’t deny that D’Ken had a good point. These two unconscious boys could potentially be gifted given their heritage. And Gladiator having trained all members of the Imperial Guard, he would be able to turn these two boys into loyal, strong, disciplined soldiers. Given the members they’d lost in the Kree-Skrull war, they needed to build their army back up again. 

_“I agree,”_ said Gladiator, glancing at the eldest of the two boys laying there. _“Our scientists will be able to make them stronger . . . better. While their mother was scum for experimenting on our technology, they hadn’t asked for that. For that, I pity them.”_

 _“Indeed,”_ said Cal’syee. 

_“Let’s get these boys to the plane. We’re going home,”_ said D’Ken.

* * *

**Chandilar Infirmary – Later**

_“Fascinating,”_ remarked D’Ken as his scientists finished scanning the unconscious Scott and Alex Summers. _“These boys are remarkable. More gifted than we’d first thought.”_

 _“What do you mean?”_ asked Cal’syee. 

_“It appears both boys have got an extra protein along the strand of their DNA,”_ said one of the Chandilar nurses. _“This will lead to a mutation in their DNA, allowing them both to fire a concussive blast of solar energy. Their bodies can absorb it, like nutrients from food or water. It’s just a matter of knowing where these blasts will originate from.”_

 _“Do we have some identification on them?”_ asked Gladiator.

 _“Their names are Scott and Alexander Summers, sons of Air Force test pilot Christopher Summers and CIA researcher Katherine Summers,”_ said D’Ken. _“As of now, the impact from the plane crash rendered both boys comatose. Place them inside the incubation, Nurse Sanjana. We might as well make sure that they’re fully recovered and up to full strength before we train them.”_

 _“Of course, Emperor,”_ said the nurse, nodding for two doctors to come forward and strip Alex and Scott naked of their clothes. 

Once Scott and Alex were stripped down to nothing, tubes and wires hooked to their small bodies. Breathing tubes went up their noses to make it easier for them to breathe, while feeding tubes went into their mouths. Various other wires got placed inside them, as well as tubing that would mechanically make them chew, swallow, and clear their intestines if they needed to go to the bathroom. 

They were each hooked up to heart monitors and headgear that would monitor their brain patterns. Upon making sure that Scott and Alex were fully hooked up to the tubes and wiring, the two boys were placed inside the incubation tubes. 

Once inside the tubes, the glass closed and each tube filled up with a gelatinous, green goo that would heal their bodies. Upon the process finishing, D’Ken smiled proudly at what he hoped to be his best work. 

_“Brother,”_ he heard someone asking. Turning around, he saw his little sister, Lilandra, stepping into the room. Lilandra’s long black hair cascaded down her back, and her blue eyes sparkled as she walked closer. _“What is going on here?”_

 _“I found these two boys during my travels. We were searching for our missing pod that had disappeared during the Kree-Skrull War,”_ D’Ken said. _“Unfortunately, their mother and father died. I took it upon myself to bring them here, so that we can train them into being members of our Imperial Guard one day.”_

 _“What are their names?”_ asked Lilandra. 

_“Scott and Alexander Summers,”_ said D’Ken. _“And get this: their father was a soldier. I think that there is true potential for them to be two strong, brave warriors. And since I am their savior, I believe that they would willingly serve us once they awaken from their comas.”_

 _“When do you estimate them waking up?”_ asked Lilandra. 

_“I suppose they’ll awaken in a year from now,”_ said D’Ken. 

Lilandra nodded, watching as the two children floated inside the incubation tubes. However, she caught D’Ken’s thoughts via her telepathy. His inner musings left her feeling an overwhelming dread. 

‘I pity these two,’ D’Ken thought. ‘But it isn’t their fault that their parents were weak. And their mother thought she could experiment on _my_ personal property. I suppose I’ll do a better job at parenting these two than their real parents ever did.’ 

Lilandra’s stomach clenched, lamenting silently on what she heard in D’Ken’s head. Turning around, she proceeded to leave the infirmary. But as she did, she felt that there was something deeper going on.

‘God, D’Ken,’ she thought. ‘I hope you didn’t murder those children’s parents. What in the world will he tell them once they awake from their comas? I don’t think I want to know what he plans for them.’

* * *

**Toms River, New Jersey – One Day Later**

“Jean, you did so amazing at your basketball game today,” Elaine Grey said to her youngest daughter, Jean. 

“Thank you,” said eleven-year-old Jean Grey, leaning her cheek against the cold window of her mother’s car. 

“I’m glad that you won,” said fifteen-year-old Sara Grey, smiling at her sister. “That’s what we do. The Greys always win.” 

Jean couldn’t help but smile as she glanced toward her older sister. She pushed some of her auburn hair out of her green eyes, which was soaked with sweat. Having played at one of the last basketball games before their Christmas vacation, Jean was highly energized. 

However, this being one of the more important basketball games of the year for her, Jean had been a little more than surprised to not see her father at her game. Typically, John Grey showed up to all of her basketball games. But that morning, something had been off with him. He’d dropped her and Sara off to school, like he did every morning. But when he’d dropped them off, he made them linger in the car. 

_“I love you grand. You know that, right?”_ he’d asked them. 

_“Yeah . . . Yeah we do,”_ Jean had said. 

_“Just know I’ll always love you, no matter what.”_

When John had said that, he’d hugged both Jean and Sara very tightly, as though he didn’t want to let go. But ever since then, Jean felt an overwhelming concern and anxiety deep in her gut. She didn’t know why her father had acted so out of character. He never talked like that to them. Of course, he often said that he loved her and her sister. But the tone in his voice was what left Jean unsettled. 

‘I wonder what Dad meant by that,’ mused Jean silently. 

Jean being an empath, she felt emotions strongly. She took everything personally. Some said that it made her overly sensitive. Others told her that it was a gift. Sara often told Jean that her empathy was her strength. And due to that empathy, Jean had many friends at school and was able to connect with people on an intimate level. This level of empathy made Jean feel there was something wrong with her father. But she didn't want to tell her mother or sister that, especially if it turned out to be nothing at all. 

“Jean, I really don’t feel like cooking tonight. How would you feel about me placing a call to order a pizza?” asked Elaine. 

“I’d like that,” Jean said. 

“Me too,” said Sara. 

“Alright. Do you want half veggie?” asked Elaine, knowing that to be Sara and Jean’s favorite. 

“Yeah,” said Jean as her mother pulled up into their driveway. 

“Alright, girls. Go on inside. Sara, you have your key right?” asked Elaine. 

Sara nodded, grabbing her backpack and leading Jean towards the front door of their house. Once the front door was unlocked, Jean ran to the kitchen to get a bottle of water. However, when she arrived at the kitchen counter, she saw a note sitting there on the counter. Reaching for it, she recognized her dad’s handwriting. 

_Elaine,_

_I don’t want you thinking that this has anything to do with you. You’re a wonderful mother to our kids. You work so hard to provide for the family, and for that, I give you a lot of credit._ _By the time you read this, I’m gone. I want you to take care of Jeannie and Sara._

_Like I said, this has got nothing to do with you, Elaine. It’s just . . . I’ve found someone else. I guess I’m too much of a coward to admit it to your face that I’m off with another woman. But that’s the truth. Tell Jeannie and Sara I love them._

_John_

Jean felt her eyes heating up with tears. She read the letter again. She could hardly believe what she was looking at. However, the longer she read it, the more tangible it became for her. Her father had left her, her mother, and her older sister. But why? 

‘Does Dad not love us anymore?’ thought Jean as she started crying softly. ‘What did I do wrong? Did Sara do something?’ 

She let out a quiet sob as she heard her sister entering the kitchen, with Elaine following closely behind. 

“Jean? What’s wrong?” 

Jean desperately tried wiping her tears away, but they just kept falling as she turned around to face her mother and her sister. Upon seeing Jean crying, Elaine walked over to her youngest daughter. 

“Jean, honey?” Elaine asked. “Why are you crying?” 

Jean let out another sob, hardly able to speak as she handed her mom the letter. Upon Sara getting a glance of the letter, her own eyes filled up with tears. Jean watched as the expression on Elaine’s face turned from confusion, to pure agony, devastation, and anger. 

“Mom?” whispered Jean shakily. “Why . . . Why did Dad leave? What did we do wrong? Does he not love us anymore?” 

Elaine could hardly speak as she dropped the letter. With that, she ran up the stairs to her bedroom, where she slept with John every night. That was when Jean heard Elaine letting out a loud, agonizing scream. 

Jean’s sobs grew louder as she sunk to the floor, sitting down with her arms wrapped around her knees tightly. She proceeded to rock backward and forward as Sara stepped forward, wrapping an arm around her. 

That was when Jean could have sworn that she heard something. Perhaps, it was a product of her imagination. But she could almost hear Elaine’s voice screaming in her mind. Elaine’s voice was wrought with tears as she cursed out to the world. 

‘Damn you . . . John! Damn you! You . . . You leave me here, with my daughters, while you run off with . . . with some Goddamn whore! And now . . . now I have to raise _your_ kids! I didn’t sign up to do this alone! What the _hell?!_ ’ 

As Jean listened to Elaine’s angry, devastated thoughts, her own emotions overwhelmed her as she broke down in a fit of tears, knowing that her life was never going to be the same ever again.

* * *

**Up next: Awakening and Collapsing**


	2. Awakening and Collapsing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note:
> 
> Scott is twelve and about to turn thirteen years old here, Alex is ten, and Jean is twelve, since this takes place one year after the events of the first chapter.

**Issue 2: Awakening and Collapsing**

**Toms River, New Jersey – Grey Family Home**

“I . . . I can’t take much more of this,” said a tearful Elaine Grey. “John is . . . he’s draining me financially by prolonging the custody hearing. He . . . He w-wants _everything_. I just can’t do this anymore!” 

Elaine shakily reached for her glass of red wine. The past year led to her drinking more than she typically would. The divorce proceedings seemed to be going on forever. Meanwhile, John Grey was all the way out in Texas with the woman he’d cheated on Elaine with. He now had a “new family” – with Jean and Sara’s half-sister Madelyne having been born almost a month ago. It didn't help that the woman John had an affair with had auburn hair and blue eyes. It was a symbolism of John replacing his daughters and ex-wife with a new woman and new child. 

But what was unnerving, John still insisted on having full custody over his two biological children. He wanted them to move out to live in San Antonio with him. But Jean and Sara didn’t want to stay with their father. He’d cheated on their mother, and led Elaine down a road towards alcoholism. 

_“I know, Elaine,”_ said her divorce attorney, Jennifer Terzo. _“I promise that I will fight my hardest for him to void the prenup he made you sign.”_

 _“Please!”_ Elaine begged, another sob making its way past her lips. “I . . . I didn’t even _want_ to sign a Goddamn prenup! I want _nothing_ of his. I just want him out of my life!” 

Elaine was too busy sitting at the kitchen table, crying to herself over a glass of wine to notice her daughters coming down the stairs to leave for school. 

Jean and Sara watched as their mother got worse over the past year. Ever since John revealed his infidelity, Elaine became increasingly depressed. Jean and Sara were forced to watch as their mother drank her problems away. Every morning, she had a glass of wine not far away. And every night, when Elaine came home from work, she drank until she passed out. She was trying so hard to be numb from it all. But little did Elaine realize; her daughters were affected seeing their mother in disarray. 

Jean was especially affected. Watching her mother fall apart led to her becoming increasingly depressed. It wasn’t enough that she had to witness her mother break emotionally. Every morning and night, she felt it, somehow. Sara told Jean that it was because she was empathetic. 

_“You just know how others feel,”_ Sara had told her one day. _“But that’s not a bad thing. You’ve got a gift, Jean. Empathy allows you to connect with people.”_

But Jean couldn’t see how her empathy was a gift at all. Every day, she felt her mother’s pain. As a result, she found herself in the school counselor’s office after school almost every day before soccer practice. The only reason why she was told to go to the school counselor for “therapy” was because her depression began affecting her grades in school. 

She slowly went from a straight A student, to a C and D student. She struggled with concentrating in the classroom. Oftentimes, she would space out in the classroom, hardly able to sit still in her seat. At the beginning of the school year, she was tested for and diagnosed with “ADD.” This was due to her seemingly inability to listen to the teachers and stay on task, lack of organization, and drifting off into daydreams. 

_“ADD is similar to ADHD,”_ she remembered a school counselor telling her mother back in September. _“It’s similar because children on the spectrum at this level display a struggle with concentrating in their environment.”_

But because of the financial strain, Elaine couldn’t afford to send Jean to a doctor for treatment and get medication to help her get back on track. That meant Jean got moved from regular education to special ed, being in an even smaller classroom environment with other special needs kids. 

But Jean didn’t tell people _why_ she was so distracted in school. 

A big part of Jean being distracted, was because she began experiencing strange seizures that happened on and off. 

‘I wish it were that simple,’ thought Jean as she watched her mother break down at the kitchen table, drinking wine. ‘I don’t even know if ADD is what I have. But on paper, it sure sounds better than me telling the counselor I am hearing stuff others cannot.’ 

The seizures were small, though. They were moments of her hearing strange voices. It sounded like whispering in her ear, and gradually, it’d grow louder. It was equivalent to one screaming in her ears using a megaphone. But she didn’t tell her mother or sister this. She feared if she talked to them about it, that they’d look at her as if she were growing crazy. She would much rather be diagnosed with “ADD” than be told she needed to be sent to the Looney bin. 

Suddenly, that was when Jean heard Elaine’s voice echoing in her mind. Elaine’s voice was wrought with tears of despair as she clutched her wine glass. 

‘I feel so alone,’ Jean could hear Elaine thinking. ‘Damn you, John! You left me with nothing! And now I . . . I have to raise the kids while . . . while _you_ try taking my daughters away from me! Do you really think that _whore_ will somehow be a better mother than me?’ 

Jean’s eyes welled up with tears as she heard that. She and Sara already expressed that they didn’t want to move to Texas and live with their father. But at the same time, they didn’t want to live with their mother, either. They were both forced into watching as their mother lost control over herself. And John didn’t care in the least bit. 

She was pulled from listening to Elaine’s devastation when Sara grabbed her hand. 

“Come on, Jean. Let’s go to school,” Sara whispered. “I have our lunch money already.” 

Jean nodded, squeezing Sara’s hand as she followed her sister out the door of their home. Once they stepped out, Elaine’s thoughts quieted in Jean’s mind as they walked towards school. 

“Don’t worry, Jean,” Sara said soothingly to her sister. “This will all pass soon. I promise.” 

“No, it won’t,” Jean sniffled. “I don’t like it when Mommy drinks. When she drinks too much, she’s scary. And . . . I don’t want to live with Daddy in Texas, either.” 

Sara nodded sympathetically. “I know you don’t,” she said. “I know it’s hurtful that Dad left us like that.” 

Jean shook her head. “I don’t want to see him again! I hate him!” she said. 

“Jean, you don’t mean that,” Sara told her. “I know you. You’re hardly capable of hating anyone. You’re far too loving for that.” 

Jean’s tears flew down her cheeks as Sara wrapped an arm around her. 

“Jean, caring about other people and loving others doesn’t make you weak,” Sara told her. “It makes you strong, and it makes you human.” 

“I just hate it, you know? Getting upset all the time and crying like a baby,” Jean said, wiping her eyes. 

“I know,” Sara whispered. “But you can’t help it. You take things personally because you are so soft. But there’s nothing bad about that at all. You’re special, Jean.” 

“I don’t feel so special,” Jean whispered, more tears flowing down her cheeks as they prepared to cross the street. They had quite a few blocks to go until they reached Jean’s middle school, and Sara’s high school. 

Sara sighed. There was only so much that she could say to try making her sister feel better. She knew that Jean was affected deeply by their father leaving. She remembered that night so clearly. She remembered how Jean sobbed that night. 

“Are you still going to the guidance counselor after school?” asked Sara. 

Jean sighed. “Mrs. Hale is nice, but she doesn’t get it,” she said. 

“But talking to her about it and telling her how you feel could help,” Sara said. 

“I just don’t like talking about it,” Jean said, more tears coming to her eyes. “It hurts too much. And I’m still struggling with keeping up in school.” 

“Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to try going in for tutoring,” suggested Sara once they reached the sidewalk. 

Jean shook her head. “It’s bad enough that I have to go to counseling after school before my soccer practices. I’m scared that I’m going to get kicked off the team because I’m not playing as well as I used to.” 

Sara just glanced at her sister in sympathy as they walked further down the sidewalk to cross the street again. However, as they crossed the street, neither girl saw an incoming car skidding on the street. It was also raining very lightly that morning, making the roads slippery. 

But Sara caught a glimpse of the hydroplaning car coming in their direction. It was inching closer and closer towards them as Sara’s eyes widened in panic. Glancing at her little sister, she knew she had to get Jean out of the way. 

“JEAN!” she screamed. “GET OUT OF THE WAY! _RUN!_ ” 

That was when Jean saw the hydroplaning car and she did as Sara told her to. She took off running towards the sidewalk, but before Sara could run and keep up with her, the car rammed right into her. 

Jean let out a loud scream. The force of the car slamming into her sister caused Sara to go flying. Jean’s eyes flooded with tears, except this time, they were tears of despair and grief as she watched Sara fall down onto her neck. 

She screamed louder as she felt an overwhelming pain in her head as she threw a hand up, and she watched the car halt violently and slam into a telephone poll. Running towards her sister, she saw Sara laying there on the ground, staring at her with vacant, pain-filled eyes. 

Jean gasped, sobbing as she moved her hands to touch her sister. She extended her arms forward and took Sara into her arms. She sobbed even louder when she realized that Sara wasn’t breathing. 

“Sara . . . Sara!” she cried out, her sobs coming out fiercely as her whole world around her broke. She then noticed that she felt no warmth in her mind. All she felt around her was the coldness of death as her headache grew even worse. Her tears poured down her face as black dots clouded her vision, and her world around her spun. 

Everything else from there became a blur to the twelve-year-old girl. She heard voice upon voice in her mind as she got increasingly overwhelmed. And without Sara there to comfort her, she couldn’t manage any of it on her own. Sara was her rock . . . and without Sara, Jean’s world was collapsing. 

The voices grew even louder as the world around her seemed to tremble. That was the moment her world went black as she slipped into the cold abyss. But before she could fully fall into the realm of unconsciousness, she heard a soft voice in her mind as she saw a blazing fire. 

**_“Quite the powerful little one . . . perhaps, there is potential there. I’ll be watching you very closely, Jean Grey . . .”_ **

* * *

**Chandilar Citadel – Infirmary**

_“Both their mutations are astonishing. There’s potential with them to become something more. It’s exactly what I’ve been needing for my Imperial Guard. Their blasts that they will eventually be able to fire are an advantage,”_ noted D’Ken as he watched the two, unconscious Summers brothers sleep deeply. 

Both boys were lying in hospital beds in unconsciousness. They’d just gotten out of their incubation a month ago. They’d stayed in incubation for nearly a whole year since the accident. Now, all D’Ken was waiting for was Scott and Alex waking up. Both boys had breathing tubes, cerebral monitors, and heart monitors attached to them. They had blankets tucked up to their chests as the beeping of the machines filled the air of the infirmary. 

_“Indeed. But it’s important to note, D’Ken. With Scott Summers, there was something wrong with his mutation at first,”_ said one of the nurses, A’Polla. 

_“What do you mean?”_ asked D’Ken. 

_“While the concussive blasts were to come out of his eyes eventually, his mutation had been broken. If it hadn’t been for the extensive time in the incubation chambers, his powers would have been destructive and uncontrollable,”_ said the nurse. _“His time here has not only healed his body. It healed the brain trauma that broke his mutation. Now, he can fire controlled, red optic blast beams and form a ruby quartz shell around his body. It can even block telepathy.”_

 _“What about Alexander?”_ D’Ken asked. 

_“His powers come out in the form of hand and chest blasts. Additionally, his time in the incubation gave him additional powers. In addition to his blasts, he can fly now,”_ the nurse said. 

_“Incredible. They’re both quite powerful. They’re a perfect addition to the Imperial Guard once they come of age,”_ declared D’Ken. 

The nurse nodded. However, before they could add much to the conversation, they saw Scott’s hand twitching on the bed. Alex was trying to blink his eyes open as they both started groaning. 

“I think they are waking up,” said the nurse, this time in English. 

“You’re right. Let’s give them some time to regain consciousness,” D’Ken said as he watched Scott and Alex stir more. 

“Mom . . . Dad!” Scott croaked out, his voice raspy and thin as he struggled with blinking his eyes open. “A – Alex!” 

“Scott . . . where are you?” groaned Alex groggily. “Mom . . . Dad?” 

The boys continued laying there, moaning and groaning as they tried to fully wake up. Scott was the first one to blink his eyes open. However, once his eyes opened, he felt his panic rise as he saw he was in an unfamiliar location. It resembled a hospital. But it looked unlike any hospital he’d ever seen. It looked as though it were straight out of science fiction. Upon noticing his brother, he felt some relief. But where were their parents? 

‘Where am I?’ he thought. That was when he realized that he wasn’t alone in the room. Seeing D’Ken and the nurse standing there, he gasped for breath as his eyes widened. 

“Scott, calm down,” D’Ken told him in a soft, controlled voice. 

“What happened?” Scott asked. “Where am I? Where are my parents?!” 

“Take it easy, Scott,” D’Ken whispered, going to the boy’s side as Alex slowly got up. The moment Alex took in his surroundings, he felt his own panic rise. 

“Scott . . . where are we?” he asked. 

“Easy, Alexander,” D’Ken said quietly. “It’s alright.” 

“Who are you?” Scott asked, the fear evident in his tone as he glanced over at his brother. 

“My name is D’Ken,” said D’Ken. “I know that this may seem hard to grasp. But I promise you I am telling the truth. My family and I found you boys, unconscious after the plane crash occurred. We couldn’t just leave you out there alone; not when you both had extensive injuries that needed to be treated. You were both comatose when we brought you to our home. You’re on my home planet, which is called Chandilar, son.” 

_“What?”_ asked Scott, raising his eyebrows. He was highly taken aback. Was this all just a dream? Glancing at his brother, he saw Alex looked as confused as he felt. 

“I know, you probably do not believe me,” D’Ken said. “But it’s the truth.” 

“No . . . No . . . this isn’t real,” Alex said, shaking his head. “Where are our mom and dad?” 

Both boys were in such panic just thinking about their parents. But somehow, they knew deep down inside that their mother and father hadn’t survived the crash. But they wanted that confirmed to them. They needed to know what the truth was. 

D’Ken sighed before putting on a voice of false sympathy. “I’m sorry, Alexander. But when the plane crash occurred, your parents didn’t survive. You’re the only sole survivors.” 

Scott and Alex both looked at one another again, this time as tears flooded their eyes. 

“No . . . No!” Scott gasped, feeling the tears flowing down from his eyes as he burrowed his face into his arms. He brought his knees up to his chest as he started sobbing. He heard Alex beginning to cry, as well. 

With each sob that went past his lips, Scott’s entire frame shook. He could hardly believe it. He was so convinced the world had ended. Because there was no way his mother and father could be dead. But the longer he sat there sobbing, the more tangible it became for him. His mom and his dad were dead. 

To think the last time he saw his mom and dad, they promised he and Alex would see them again. With each sob that shook his frame, Scott lamented on the deaths of his mother and father. 

‘Mom . . . Dad!’ he thought, shaking his head. ‘They can’t be dead . . . they just can’t be! I need them! _Alex_ needs them!’ 

“I’m sorry,” D’Ken whispered. “But it’s the truth. I know how much it hurts, boys. I know that you two are in pain over this. Nothing can bring your family back. But I _can_ give you both something. I can give you both a chance to make your late mother and father proud.” 

Scott glanced up from his arms, tears still streaming down his face as he looked at D’Ken. 

“What . . . What do you mean?” he asked shakily. 

“You see, you boys are special,” D’Ken said. “What you two are . . . you’re survivors. You also have something else that sets you apart from anyone else. You both have something called a mutation.” 

“A . . . A _what?_ ” asked Alex, bewildered as he sniffled tearfully. 

“A mutation, Alexander. You see, mutation is natural. But in your case, your mutation gave you both a gift that shouldn’t be wasted. You’ve got so much potential with your mutations,” D’Ken explained. 

“So . . . So what _are_ our powers?” whispered Scott, intrigued. 

“Your powers both include consuming solar energy from the sun, and that energy releases itself in the form of concussive blasts. Alex, you will one day be able to fire these blasts through your chest and hands. Scott, yours will come out through your eyes. My doctors and nurses discovered this when we helped you recover. But once your mutations come, we will teach you how to use your powers. That is . . . if you desire that,” D’Ken said.

“And . . . And what would happen after that?” whispered Scott, his tears continuing to fly down his face. 

“That’s where you both have the opportunity to make your parents proud of you, boys,” said D’Ken with a smile. “You see, I have armed forces here on Chandilar known as the Imperial Guard. Our goal is to rule our kind, the Shi’ar. And as the Emperor of the Shi’ar and Chandilar, I am tasked with placing order here. And the Imperial Guard is part of that order. When your mutations come, you will be granted the opportunity to train in order to become members of my Imperial Guard underneath my general, Gladiator. I understand that your father had been a soldier. I think he’d be proud to see his two sons become soldiers like he’d been.” 

Scott and Alex sat there, looking at D’Ken. They didn’t quite know what to make of this. However, the idea of becoming soldiers and following in the footsteps of their late father sounded so appealing to them. The thought that they could make their late parents proud of them gave them this yearning to take advantage of D’Ken’s opportunity. 

“Is that what you boys want?” D’Ken asked softly. “You both can become warriors. You both are already special given what you survived through. If I were you, I wouldn’t waste that.”

Scott swallowed, before he glanced at his little brother again. 

“Alex?” he whispered. “Do . . . Do you want to do this? Because I’m not doing this without you.” 

Alex’s eyes continued flooding with tears. He wanted nothing more than to make his late mother and father proud. He and Scott had a second chance at life. 

“We have a second chance,” said Alex quietly. “I . . . I think we’d be dumb to waste it. Besides, you always talked about joining the Air Force or the Coast Guard. We’ve got a chance at doing something like that, here. I say we do it.” 

Scott nodded in agreement with his brother. Turning to face D’Ken, he said, “We accept your offer. Thank you, sir.”

“You do not have to thank me at all, Scott,” D’Ken said. “Now that you both are awake, I’d like to show you both your quarters where you will stay. I’ve already had my sisters Lilandra and Cal’syee make up your rooms for you. I’ll just have my doctors here give you both a check-up before we show you your living space.” 

Scott and Alex both nodded in appreciation, wiping the tears out of their eyes as the nurses and doctors went to their beds to give them both a check-up. As D’Ken left the infirmary, he allowed a smile to appear across his face. 

‘They will be the most dedicated soldiers in my Imperial Guard. I know that they will not fail me in my mission,’ D’Ken thought. ‘They will exercise their potential here much more than they ever could have on that scum of a planet known as Earth.’

* * *

**Up next: Confronting the Past**


	3. Confronting the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A/N
> 
> This here takes place eight years after the events of the last chapter. Jean is 20, Scott is 21, and Alex is 18.

**Issue 3: Confronting the Past**

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters – Jean Grey’s Room**

The quiet, serene landscapes of Upstate New York made for a picturesque place to live. In the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, there was a bedroom occupied by the resident “Marvel Girl” of the institute. 

Jean Grey sat up in her bed at around 7:30 that morning. Having always been an early riser, Jean often took it upon herself to write down a journal entry every morning. It became routine for her for the past six years or so. Having such a powerful mind, it was essential to her recovery. 

_Journal Entry #1500_

_In just a few short weeks, it’ll be eight years since . . . since it happened._

_To think my life just changed in the blink of an eye nine years ago is something I still cannot fathom. But all I know now is I have something that I hadn’t had in years, up until I turned fourteen. And it’s called stability._

_For a total of three years, my life had been unstable. But it hadn’t started off that way. I was born in a well-off family. Then, when I was eleven, I found out that my father had been cheating on my mother. Although he hadn’t said anything to me or to my sister the day that he left us, I could just feel it. It was like a precursor to my telepathic powers, and to this day, I sincerely wish that it hadn’t been. Because the day my father left, I heard my mother’s thoughts of devastation when she cursed out to God, damning my father and damning her life._

_After that, it all spiraled down from there as my mother began a path towards alcoholism. I still cannot fully forgive her for how she would act in front of Sara and I when she would drink. It didn’t help that at that time, I’d also begun hearing voices._

_Once Sara was killed in the hit and run accident, however, it became a full-fledged bombardment of voices entering my mind. My telepathy made me feel the coldness of death as I slipped into the realm of unconsciousness. And when I awoke one year later, I destroyed the hospital room with my telekinesis. The doctors all thought it to be a strange seizure disorder._

_But after one month of me being at home, my mother gave up on me. By this time, she was drinking almost every hour of the day, and when she wasn’t drinking, she was an emotional wreck. When I ended up destroying our living room with my telekinesis, my mom had me sent away to a mental ward._

_My year of being in the mental hospital was a waking, living nightmare. When I wasn’t being drugged into oblivion to keep my telekinesis at bay, I received electric shock treatments when I complained of hearing voices. Unfortunately, those therapies often left my brain feeling like mush, and to make matters worse, I could still hear the voices._

_By the time I turned fourteen, I’d thought there was no hope for me. It wasn’t until Charles Xavier came that I truly became free._

_Professor Xavier was a godsend. Shortly after he took me in, he began training me on my mutant abilities, as well as putting me through hours upon hours of psychic therapy. That therapy had been more effective than any medication those doctors in that hospital put me on. At the time, I’d been the only student here, with Mr. McCoy and Mr. Cassidy being the only teachers. Gradually, more students came to the institute. However, the professor fears that a war is coming between humans and mutants. And with mutant supremacists out there determined to make things worse for our kind, the professor knew he needed a counterpoint to that._

_So he, Mr. McCoy, and Mr. Cassidy began training me, Lorna Dane, Kevin Sydney, Bobby Drake, and Warren Worthington III into becoming a task force, which he called the “X-Men.” However, we aren’t well-known, even though we’ve been in business for the last four years or so. We really began our career as a vigilante task force when the professor brought in disgraced former Marine John Proudstar into the institute._

Jean smiled as her mind filled with warmth just thinking about her lover, who was in the room down the hall from hers. If someone told her seven years ago that she’d be having such an intimate connection with a man so amazing, she would have asked to be locked back up in the insane asylum. Now, she truly felt blessed knowing she got to share something so special with someone else. 

_For me, when John came to the institute after my sixteenth birthday, I was smitten. But he was twenty-two at the time. I would blush profusely whenever he’d look at me, considering puberty blessed me with womanly curves and a C-cup bra. But once I turned seventeen, all my reservations went away. Of course, John had been hesitant. But I didn’t care. Seventeen is the legal age in New York, and I was through being so scared. So, I mustered up the courage to ask him out._

_Now, John and I share something so fundamentally deep, no one can break that. He’s my first everything. I gave myself to him shortly after our sixth date. All I knew at that time was that I wanted him so badly. And while he did try to avoid it, once I persuaded him enough, he showed me how beautiful sex can be. He showed me how to channel my passion and my empathy into something emotionally deep and romantic. And I am eternally grateful to have him, because he’s given me so much._

_And John provided me even more stability. Unlike my father, he’s loyal, dependable, honest, responsible, and kind. He showed me that a man can be faithful, and much like the professor, he showed me that a man can stay. It’s a complete counter to what some might call “toxic masculinity.”_

_If anything, John is the poster boy for “noble masculinity,” in that he knows how to treat a woman. I never thought I’d find a man like him. For years, I couldn’t help wondering where all the good men have gone. But once the professor and John came into my life, they restored my faith that there were a few good men left in this world._

Jean smiled to herself as she set her pen and journal aside, before she rose from her bed. She was just wearing an oversized t-shirt and a pair of panties. With that in mind, she exited her bedroom and walked across the hallway to her boyfriend’s bedroom. Suddenly, she felt overwhelmingly horny as her panties felt moist. Writing about John had that effect on her. 

She didn’t even bother knocking. She knew her lover was an early riser, much like she was. And with a telekinetic tug, she opened the door to John’s room. 

John Proudstar turned around, glancing at his girlfriend who sauntered into his bedroom. He smiled at her gently as she walked up to him. 

“Hey, beautiful,” he whispered huskily as she went up to him. He leaned over and kissed her lovingly, cradling her beautiful face into the palms of his hands. 

Jean hummed into the kiss, reciprocating it with a little more passion, before she went over to John’s bed to signify what she wanted that morning. She was feeling in the sensual mood, and wanted to make love before her first round of morning classes. 

“You think we have enough time?” asked John as Jean positioned herself on his bed seductively. 

“Johnny, our first round of morning classes doesn’t start until 9:30. It’s eight o’clock. I say that’s _plenty_ of time,” purred Jean.

It wasn’t unlike twenty-six-year-old John Proudstar to be strict about punctuality. Because of that discipline, he’d tried resisting Jean’s advancements. But Jean had fallen hard for him. Whenever Jean used her term of endearment for him, “Johnny,” his uptightness thawed away.

‘He’s everything that my father isn’t,’ thought Jean as she impatiently waited for John to hop in the bed with her. She pouted her lips and gave him the puppy dog look. ‘That’s one of the billion reasons why I fell for him. But I wish that he’d just get with it. We have time!’ 

The longer John stood there, looking at his girlfriend, he felt his discipline thawing away. Only Jean could have the power to get him to loosen up. She was so filled with emotion, passion, and a need for connection and intimacy. She loved embracing people emotionally, spiritually, and physically. 

And right now, she was in the mood.

‘I can’t deny her anything,’ thought John with a small smile on his face. 

“Okay,” he said to her. “We’ve got time. Now, lay back Jean.” 

Jean smiled, already purring as she positioned herself against the pillows on John’s king-sized bed. John proceeded to step towards the bed. It helped that he was still wearing a tight, white tank top and a pair of boxers. Kneeling over his lover, John gave Jean a passionate kiss, going slow and seductively as Jean moaned into it. With his mind wide open, he found himself aroused thoroughly. Jean had a talent for sending the most alluring thoughts into his head whenever they got intimate. 

John moaned into the kiss as he felt Jean’s presence in his mind. He rubbed her womanly body with his large, gentle hands, before he broke the kiss and peeled off her sleep shirt. Once the sleep shirt was removed, it revealed Jean’s generously-sized breasts. 

John found himself mystified with the sight of Jean’s large breasts. As he stared at them, he felt an urgency to begin rubbing them erotically. Getting up and onto his knees, he grasped both of Jean’s breasts in his powerful hands, and began kneading them and massaging them. 

“Mmmmmmh!” Jean hummed out as she felt her titties being rubbed. “ _Oh_ Johnny! Your hands . . . they’re so . . . so _powerful!_ So _strong!_ ” 

“I know you love this, Jean,” John told her in a husky whisper, thoroughly rubbing Jean’s tits as her hands moved to rub over John’s muscled chest. It sent him into a world of arousal as his dick grew hard in his boxers. He groaned as Jean’s hands clawed at his shirt, pulling it off and over his head to reveal his toned chest and abs. 

John continued rubbing her beautiful breasts, before he leaned down and kissed Jean’s jaw and down her neck, until he kissed her breasts and all the way down her stomach until he reached the base of her covered pussy. Slowly, he grabbed at the waistband of Jean’s panties and pulled them down slowly, revealing her vagina. 

He remembered how when he and Jean had first done this, she’d been shy. Now, Jean was so confident in her sexuality. She _loved_ sex. But she wasn’t trashy about it. She loved having sex with that one, special someone whom she could connect with on every level. 

With that in mind, John lowered himself down as Jean spread her legs into the shape of a large V. She was being _especially_ assertive. She was far from the shy young teenager John had first met, who would blush whenever she looked at him. She was a confident, strong, beautiful, sensual young woman, with goals and dreams of peace for mutantkind. 

John worked his tongue at the base of Jean’s vagina, teasing it lightly as Jean let out a soft moan of pleasure. John’s tongue hiked expertly into Jean’s pussy deeply, licking it and moistening it thoroughly and sending Jean into an arousal-filled bliss. Jean gasped as John’s tongue hit her clitoris, and that gasp turned into a loud squeal. 

“ _Oh . . . Oh yes!_ Yes, Johnny! That’s it . . . right there . . . just like that!” she gasped, her breathing coming out in erotic pants. 

John continued to work on stimulating Jean’s clitoris, making sure she was hot and wet down there before he rose up back onto his knees. His boxers were feeling very tight as Jean moved her hands to yank his underwear down. Upon his boxers being off, his hardened penis was exposed. 

“Since you were so good to me . . . allow me to be good to you,” whispered Jean. 

John nodded. “Oh, I know you will be, Jean,” he whispered, rising until his cock was right above Jean’s mouth. Jean gave his penis a few gentle strokes before her mouth engulfed it, her tongue licking at the fleshy organ. 

John let out a low groan as he felt Jean sucking and licking his cock, her mouth salivating as she deep-throated her lover. He remembered the time that he and Jean first had sex. She had been awkward when it came to oral sex. Now, Jean was so confident in her skills. And oral sex was one of her favorite things to have done to her, and do to other people. When it came to sex, she was passionate and loved to explore all parts of the human anatomy. 

As Jean sucked, John’s cock began feeling erect and hard as Jean’s moans grew louder, despite being muffled. She sucked harder as John humped in her mouth, thrusting his hips ever so slightly as Jean’s mouth continued salivating. Her drool rolled slightly down her mouth, but she couldn’t care less. All she cared about was her sexual pleasure being satisfied in that moment. She was horny as hell and ready for a nice round of fucking from this man. 

She sucked for a few more minutes until she pulled her mouth away. By this point, John’s cock was dripping with sperm, and Jean’s pussy was hot and wet. Jean gasped, catching her breath as John lowered himself down. 

“Now . . . we fuck,” John told her. 

Jean nodded willingly, ready for John to take her. John positioned himself in between her legs and Jean rose her hips up, ready for John’s dick to enter her pussy. 

“Ready, Jean?” John whispered huskily. 

“Yes . . . Yes Johnny!” cried Jean, practically squealing with excitement. “Fuck me until I cum!” 

John nodded, and rubbed the tip of his erect penis against the entrance to Jean’s vagina. Jean clutched the bed sheets in anticipation as she closed her eyes, ready for John to enter her. With that, John thrusted his hips, entering Jean’s pussy. 

_“Ohhhhhhhh!”_ squealed Jean, her voice going high in octave as John pulled out of her, only to enter her wet inner depths once more, searching for her G-spot. 

He knew Jean’s body well enough to know where all her sweet spots were, and what turned her on. However, he prolonged the foreplay, determined to take it nice and slow with her and make sure that she was enjoying every moment of it. With that in mind, John kept thrusting in and out of Jean’s hot, wet depths, and Jean wiggled her hips a little to further entice him. 

John grunted as he thrusted inside her, and Jean moaned and squealed with delight as the bed rocked hard. John thrust in and out . . . in and out, until he finally hit Jean’s G-spot. 

_“Ohhhhhhh . . ._ ungh – uh – _oh_ Johnny!” cried Jean, clutching the bed sheets hard as the bed rocked. 

She felt sweat cascading down her forehead as sweat poured off John’s aroused body. Jean’s hands moved to grasp at his hips as he continued to thrust. Her squeals and moans grew even louder as she felt she was about to hit her orgasmic climax. And by the sounds of it, John was reaching his climax as well. 

“Ungh . . . uh – uh – oh _fuck!_ ” cried Jean. “Johnny . . . I – I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

Once John thrust into her one last time, he was fully inside her vagina, and it sent Jean into an orgasmic bliss. 

“OH FUCK!” cried Jean. “JOOOOOOOOHNYYYYYYY!” 

“JEEEEEEAAAAAN!” John yelled out as his own orgasm hit him. Once the climax was over, both were left panting for breath as John pulled out of Jean’s pussy, and he collapsed down on the bed beside her. Jean’s hand flew to go over her heart as she caught her breath. 

Jean closed her eyes, snuggling into her lover as John’s arms wrapped around her tightly. 

“Wow . . . that was amazing,” whispered Jean, resting her head against her lover’s chest. 

John placed a soft kiss to the top of her head. “I love you,” he murmured. “Now, come on; get dressed, beautiful. We’ve got class soon. I don’t think Mr. McCoy would appreciate us being late to his class.” 

Jean nodded, sitting up and pulling her nightshirt back on, along with her undies. She ran her fingers through her long, flaming red hair as she exited John’s bedroom to head to her own down the hall. Once she entered the solace of her bedroom, she proceeded to get dressed for her morning classes.

* * *

**Kitchens**

When Jean arrived in the kitchen, she wasn’t surprised to see Bobby Drake, Lorna Dane, and Kevin Sydney all gathered around the television in the kitchen. They were watching the news regarding an operation that was being launched by Senator Robert Kelly, titled “Project Wide Awake.” 

_“As Trask Industries and I prepare to launch Project Wide Awake, I promise to the American people that the mutant threat will be contained. The safety of humanity will always come first with me, for the sake of our children. As long as there are mutants out there who want to start a war, we must be the ones to squander it before that does happen. And that cannot be resolved in peace. We must use force where it is necessary. And part of that force is Bolivar Trask’s Sentinel program,”_ Senator Kelly was saying. 

“You guys have _got_ to stop watching that garbage,” declared Jean, watching as Kevin morphed into Senator Kelly. It made sense of his X-Men codename “Morph.” 

“As your presidential front runner, I will contain the mutant threat,” said Kevin, putting on Senator Kelly’s voice to perfection. It caused Bobby and Lorna to laugh hysterically as Jean reached for the box of peanut butter granola that she knew they kept in the cupboards. 

“That man hasn’t got a clue he is violating human rights,” remarked Lorna. 

“Well, we aren’t _human_ last I checked,” said Jean, pouring some skim milk into her bowl of granola before grabbing some strawberries out of the fridge. She used her telekinesis to chop the strawberries and grab her morning cup of coffee. 

“But it doesn’t mean we shouldn’t be _treated_ as human,” declared Bobby. 

“That’s why Professor Xavier formed the X-Men,” Jean said. 

“Yeah, too bad no one takes us seriously as long as there’s mutants like Magneto out there,” Kevin said, this time transforming into his old high school principal. 

“Oh, _don’t_ mention my father,” groaned Lorna as Warren came into the kitchen, his wings fully exposed. “I’m embarrassed enough by his extremist antics. And the fact that my half-brother and sister sank right down with him?” 

“We know, Lorna,” Jean told her as John joined them at the table. “You’re not the only one here with daddy issues, last I checked.” 

Silence fell over everyone. They all knew why Lorna came to the institute. Lorna had run away from her father when her father began his mission in mutant supremacy, tearing down capital buildings and military bases. To make matters even more complicated, Erik Lehnsherr and Charles Xavier had once been friends. But Lorna knew that her father’s extremist viewpoints were no good. 

It was one of the many commonalities Lorna and Jean shared, where they knew when to walk away from a relationship that wasn’t good. 

As the news continued playing, the more frustrated Jean grew to be. This was especially when Kevin morphed into Bolivar Trask, who was the main developer behind the Sentinels which would be used as part of “Project Wide Awake.” 

“Just turn that off!” groaned Jean, scarfing down her cereal and drinking her morning coffee. 

Warren nodded in agreement. “I’m with her,” he said. “I hate needing to listen to that. Besides, that news _this_ early in the morning _cannot_ be healthy. I don’t know any of you could have an appetite watching that.” He turned the television off and sat down, taking a portion of bacon and eggs that were sitting there. 

However, before Jean could begin eating, she heard the telepathic call of her foster father entering her mind. 

‘Jean, come to my office, please, dear. There is something that I must discuss with you,’ Charles said. 

‘Okay, Professor,’ Jean said. She drank the remainder of the milk in her bowl and finished off her coffee, before putting it into the sink.

“Jean, where are you going? Mr. McCoy’s class is in twenty minutes,” said Bobby. 

“The professor wants to speak to me,” said Jean. “From the tone that he used, it’s something personal.” 

The tone in Jean’s voice indicated what she thought. 

“Family issues?” asked John sympathetically, knowing full well about his girlfriend’s past. 

“Maybe,” Jean said, closing her eyes as she made her way towards the professor’s study. However, she already knew deep in her gut what the professor wanted to talk to her about.

* * *

**Charles Xavier’s Office**

Professor Charles Francis Xavier prided himself on the school he’d built for mutants. Knowing what it had been like to be outcast from society due to his mutation, he hoped that he would be able to create a safe place for mutants to be. His childhood home located in Westchester, New York made for the perfect place for him to renovate into a school for “gifted” young people. Among those “gifted” individuals included his foster daughter and first student, Jean Grey. 

But it hadn’t been an easy road, to say the least. Jean being left behind by her own family and sent to a mental ward meant she still struggled with many emotional wounds that were still being treated. However, Charles knew what he was about to say to his foster child would be difficult for her to take in, to say the least. 

‘I just hope Jean would be willing to keep an open mind. I know her family is a sensitive topic, but she needs to know. I hope she will be open to what I suggest,’ thought Charles, keeping his hands folded in front of him as he sensed his foster child’s presence outside his office. Jean opened the door by telekinesis, and she walked inside. 

“You wanted to see me, sir?” she asked. 

“Yes, dear, sit down,” Charles beckoned her. 

Jean nodded, taking a seat on the sofa in front of Charles’ office. Charles had a small cup of tea stationed in front of where she sat. Usually, Charles positioning tea in front of her meant they were about to have a heavy conversation. 

“What did you want to talk to me about?” she asked, picking up the teacup and taking a sip. 

“Jean, I got a phone call this morning from St. John Hospital,” said Charles. “They say that your mother’s condition is getting worse, and that she could go at any moment.” 

Jean sighed, setting the teacup down. Of course, she knew what Charles was referring to. Two years ago, Jean’s mother, Elaine, had called Charles, telling him that she got diagnosed with terminal liver cancer. Her years of drinking finally caught up to her, and she’d been given five years to live. Now, it was two years of Elaine being sick. The fact that Elaine was now dying surprised Jean more than it should have. But at the same time, Jean to this day struggled with forgiving Elaine. After all, Jean still hadn’t forgiven her father for how John had treated her mother. 

“Professor, you know I’m not interested in having a relationship with her,” she said. 

“I understand that she hurt you. But your mother’s illness is terminal, and she’s dying slowly, dear,” said Charles. “You and I discussed this two years ago, Jean. You knew that this day would come.” 

“Sorry, Professor. I just find it hard to be compassionate for the woman who threw me away into the insane asylum,” Jean said, her eyes filling up with tears. 

“I know,” Charles said. “You should at least go to the hospital and see her. I’ve already talked to Hank and Sean. They’re willing to clear your schedule and allow you to make up your work tomorrow. I just know that if you do not go see your mother, that you will regret it later.” 

“Oh, really?” asked Jean. “I have yet to hear her say she regrets how she treated me.” 

“I understand you’re hurting,” Charles said gently. “But please, you must try to forgive her.” 

“Why should I?” Jean asked, a single tear making its way down her eye. 

“She’s still your family,” Charles said. 

“ _You’re_ my family,” Jean said sharply, swiping a hand over her face to wipe her tears away. “ _You_ raised me. She didn’t. She gave up on me. She’s no better than my father who left me. She was never there for me during that whole thing. _Sara_ was . . . and she’s not here . . .” 

A sob made its way past Jean’s lips, and she tried wiping her eyes again. But her tears just kept on falling. It had been nine years of turmoil and hurt on the part of her parents, both of whom left her to deal with her powers alone. If it hadn’t been for Charles, she would have gone completely mad. 

“Jean, for me, go visit your mother,” Charles whispered. “I know that it’s hard for you. But you must try at the very least. If you wish, you can take John with you, and even I’ll come if you need the moral support.” 

Jean nodded, tears rolling down her face. She would go because Charles wanted her to go, and nothing else. And if it meant she could at least have her foster father and John with her, she could deal with that. At least with them there, she wouldn’t have to face seeing her mother alone. Rising from her seat, she left Xavier’s office. But the notion of needing to face her ailing mother left her feeling a myriad of emotions. 

‘I don’t want to do this. But I’m doing it for Charles,’ she thought. ‘I swear, she better give me a good apology for all the hurt that she has caused me.’

* * *

**Grey Family Home – Seven Years Ago**

“ _Please_. . . Dr. Claremont,” sobbed a sorrowful Elaine Grey, grasping her glass of wine as though it were her oxygen. “You . . . You _have_ to take her. I . . . I can’t handle her on my own anymore. Look at what she’s done!” 

Elaine Grey’s life was in shambles. First, her husband had left her. Then, her eldest daughter Sara died. Now, her youngest daughter, Jean, was displaying strange abilities. At first, Jean had been thought to have ADD by her teachers at school. Elaine now wished more than ever that that were the case. 

Shortly after Jean awoke from her coma in the hospital, she began displaying signs of a strange power that allowed her to move objects with her mind. She completely destroyed the hospital that she’d been staying in. As a result, Jean had been prescribed medications by the doctors at the hospital, the doctors having thought it to be a strange seizure disorder. 

However, Jean was growing more unstable. She now complained of hearing voices, headaches, weird visions, and she could now make things move without touching them. It was unlike anything Elaine Grey had ever witnessed. And now, looking at her home, which was in disarray due to Jean causing the living room coffee table to fly across the room and break a window, Elaine knew she could no longer handle her child. 

Now, sitting across from her was Doctor John Claremont. He was her last hope in helping her daughter. Perhaps, time in a mental ward would do Jean some good, so that she could get the professional help that school counselors could not offer her. 

“I know, Mrs. Grey,” Doctor Claremont whispered. “Listen, we’ll do everything we can to help your daughter. Based on what you’ve told me, it’s an early manifestation of schizophrenia that she is dealing with. But once she is in the hospital, would you have any interest in visiting her?” 

Elaine shook her head. “No . . . No!” she sobbed out. “She’s too much of a reminder of all that’s happened. My divorce; Sara’s death, all hope is lost . . .” 

Dr. Claremont leaned a gentle hand against Elaine’s. “I know you may feel that way, Mrs. Grey. But my doctors will do what we can to get your daughter stable once more. I promise.” 

Elaine nodded, breaking down sobbing as she took another sip of wine. However, little did she or Dr. Claremont realize, Jean was standing not far away by the staircase, watching the exchange. 

Jean felt tears flowing down from her eyes as she listened. Of course, she knew that her mother had grown frustrated. But to think her mother was sending her away made her feel nothing but devastated. 

‘I’m a monster . . .’ she thought, beginning to sob as she ran back up to her room. She locked the door and curled up on the floor, clutching a stuffed bear closely to her chest. 

“I’m . . . I’m so confused,” she whispered to herself. “I . . . I thought she _loved_ me. I didn’t want this to happen! It’s not my fault!”

* * *

**St. John Hospital – Present Day**

‘I don’t know what I’m going to say to her,’ thought Jean Grey as she walked through the halls of the hospital. John had her hand tightly in his grasp, and Charles stayed beside her as he maneuvered his wheelchair. 

‘Jean, just ask her for closure,’ Charles suggested, having read her thoughts. 

‘I’ll get closure once she apologizes, Professor,’ said Jean. ‘I still hate her for what she’s done to me.’ 

‘I know, dear. But please, try and forgive her,’ Charles pleaded. 

‘I can try, but I can’t make any promises,’ Jean replied as they finally arrived outside Elaine Grey’s hospital room. Elaine’s doctor, Doctor Simonson, gently knocked on the door. 

“Elaine? I’m sending your daughter in now,” Doctor Simonson said gently, before beckoning Jean to enter the hospital room. 

“Do you want me to go in there with you?” murmured John, kissing Jean’s forehead. 

“No,” Jean whispered. “I . . . I have to do this on my own, John.” 

“We’ll be right out here waiting,” John told her gently. 

Jean nodded, and hesitantly, she entered the hospital room. 

The sight that greeted her was nothing short of pitiful. Laying in the hospital was a weak and sickly Elaine Grey. Elaine looked so thin; she could have been mistaken for a human skeleton. Her skin was void of any color, and her eyes were sunken in slightly. She truly was dying, and the only things keeping her alive were the machines that surrounded her bed. 

Upon hearing the door opening, Elaine turned and glanced at Jean. She was a little more than surprised to see her estranged daughter standing there. But of course, she wasn’t surprised to see how standoffish Jean appeared to be. Jean had her arms crossed over her stomach protectively, and she looked as if she were trying to cut herself off from feeling too much in that moment. However, Jean couldn’t help but feel a little emotional. This was her mother, after all. 

“Jean . . .” rasped Elaine. “You . . . You actually came.” Tears filled her eyes at the sight of her daughter. 

“Hello, Mom,” whispered Jean, her voice threatening to shake. 

“Jean . . . please, sit down,” Elaine said. “I . . . I had the nurse get you a beverage from the vending machine. Barq’s root beer is still your favorite, right?” 

Jean nodded. “Yeah . . . it is still my favorite. I’m surprised you’ve got enough brain cells to remember that.” 

“I know,” Elaine said, tears spilling from her eyes. “I know . . . I – I screwed up, big time.” 

“Oh, I would say _that’s_ an understatement,” said Jean bitterly. “And a simple “I’m sorry” won’t cut it, Mom.” 

Elaine swallowed. “But . . . But that’s all I’ve got. I . . . I don’t think that . . . that there are any other words than I am so sorry . . .” 

“For what?” Jean asked sharply, tears flooding in her eyes. “Abandoning me when I needed you most? Locking me away in a hospital? All the times I would get electric shock therapy every time I complained about hearing a voice?” 

Elaine’s tears flowed down even more. “Jean, I will regret that forever. I . . . I know that you probably hate me . . . as much as you hate your father. But I want to make it up to you so badly.” 

“Why? Because you’re on your deathbed?” Jean asked. “Are you expecting my sympathy for an illness that you gave _yourself?_ Do the words “drunken neglect” mean _anything_ to you?” 

Elaine was taken aback by the anger and pain in Jean’s voice, yet at the same time, she expected it. 

“I deserve that,” she whispered. 

“Yeah, you do,” Jean said tearfully. “Because all those years . . . I _needed_ you! But you just chose to drown your grief in the first bottle of wine you saw! For all those years . . . _you_ didn’t raise me! Charles Xavier did!” 

“I know, Jean,” Elaine whispered weakly. “But . . . But I mean it when I tell you I’m sorry . . .” 

“It’s not good enough,” Jean said bitterly. “You had a choice to make things better for me after Sara died and Dad left! Yet you just drank away while I suffered! You took every easy way out, Mom! Well, guess what? No matter how many times you say you’re sorry, I _cannot_ forgive you for all that you’ve done!” 

“I . . . I know . . . and I don’t expect you to forgive me,” Elaine whispered hoarsely. “But . . . But I want you to . . . to know, Jean, that I . . . I love you . . .” 

However, those were the last words that Jean got to hear from Elaine Grey as Elaine’s eyes closed. That was when Jean heard the flatline of the heart monitor. Looking at it, she felt her resolve break away as she broke into a violent fit of sobs. Burrowing her face into her hands, she cried hard. 

Elaine had said everything that she ever wanted to hear all those years. But what Jean couldn’t get past was that Elaine said those words because she was laying on her deathbed. Now that Elaine was gone, though, Jean felt a piece of her soul shattering as her tears saturated her face. The final piece of her blood-related family was gone. As far as Jean was concerned, John Grey was no longer her father. Now that Elaine was deceased, a part of Jean felt as though she were dying, too. 

The coldness of death was something she’d felt before. It had been when Sara had died. And she prayed every day that she wouldn’t have to feel that sensation ever again. But now, sitting at the deathbed of Elaine Grey, Jean’s world crumbled as she fell out of her chair, sobbing. 

‘She’s gone . . . she’s really gone!’ she thought as she felt strong arms pulling her up and against a firm, solid chest. She burrowed her face deeply into John’s shirt and sobbed fiercely, her hands practically clawing at his shirt. 

John closed his eyes. Of course, he knew of his girlfriend’s painful past. However, needing to witness her in such pain over feeling death once more in her psyche was enough to make the disgraced former soldier feel tears well up in his eyes.

* * *

**Up next: The Night of the Sentinels Part 1 of 2**


	4. The Night of The Sentinels Part 1

**Issue 4: The Night of The Sentinels Part 1**

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters – Living Room**

_“And in other news, Senator Robert Kelly is launching Project Wide Awake tonight. According to Bolivar Trask and Senator Kelly, the Sentinels will be taken out for various test runs tonight. These humanoid guardians are poised to help combat the mutant threat and Erik Lehnsherr and his Brotherhood of Mutant Supremacy.”_

“Hey guys, just shut that off,” groaned an exasperated Jean Grey as she passed the living room. She was on John’s arm, wearing a short, skin-tight red dress that showed off every curve in her body, and her new Chanel purse which John had given to her for her birthday. 

The weeks following the death of Elaine Grey left Jean in a state of mourning. She mourned for the death of her mother and for her late sister. Elaine Grey’s death had been a bitter pill for the twenty-year-old young woman to swallow. Elaine had hurt her in so many ways, yet somehow, Jean still deep down loved her and missed her. Jean had decided that she didn’t want a funeral for the woman who’d failed at being her mother. Instead, she just chose to have Elaine’s body cremated. All the X-Men had been there, watching as she silently cried in devastation. 

This, on top of the news surrounding Project Wide Awake left Jean significantly stressed. Despite having understanding that tonight was the launch of Project Wide Awake, John was more than determined to help his girlfriend relax. So, he decided on taking her to hopefully enjoy a night out on the town. 

The plan was to catch a Broadway production of _Dear Evan Hanson,_ and then get dinner in Little Italy. And Jean was more than determined to not allow anything to get in the way of her and John’s romantic night. 

“Sorry, Jean,” said Bobby from where he sat on the sofa, his feet kicked back on the table. “But I don’t see how you and John can enjoy a night out when we all know what’s gonna happen tonight.” 

“Bobby’s right,” piped in Lorna. “Jean, I understand that you are going through a lot right now and all you want to do is have fun. But you guys could have chosen another night.”

“You shouldn’t allow Senator Kelly to get in the way of you living your life,” pointed out John.

”That’s a little hard not to, John,” pointed out Kevin In a sardonic tone. It was very unlike Kevin to express any form of bitterness. So, to hear the cynicism there left them all in surprise. 

“You guys have got every right to go out and about as you please, no matter what he says. And besides, even if the war between mutants and humans _does_ come, we will be ready. Charles has been training us for the past four years,” said John. 

“I love your optimism, John,” said Kevin, morphing into the image of Bolivar Trask. “But as long as tyrants are in charge, equality is only a dream.” 

“It’s still up to us to make that dream a reality. And one day, it will happen,” said Jean, allowing John to take her on his arm.

Everyone glanced at Jean. If there was one who had the most faith in Xavier’s dream, it was Jean. She’d been his very first student, and was the heart of the X-Men. She put the team first above all and truly tried her best to be optimistic. And because of that, the X-Men trusted her as much as they trusted John. She wasn’t just his girlfriend. She was also second-in-command when they were out in the field. 

Kevin sighed. “I hope that you’re right, Red,” he told her, using everyone’s nickname for her. 

“Alright, well, we’re headed out. We’ll see you all later,” Jean said, smiling.

“Try to enjoy your night,” said Warren, walking into the room with Candy Southern – his current flame and childhood friend – on his arm. However, before Jean could go very far, Warren leaned a hand onto her shoulder. “By the way, Jean,” he added. “I know I’ve probably said this enough. But I’m sorry about your mom.” 

Jean closed her eyes. Of course, Warren was capable of sympathizing with her. He himself had a strained relationship with his own father, who didn’t accept his mutation. In fact, his father had pressured him to surgically remove his wings. The fact that Warren outright refused to get rid of his powers put him at odds with his dad. His mother had been supportive of him; unfortunately, a year before Warren got recruited into the X-Men, she died from breast cancer. 

“Warren,” she decided to say. “I appreciate your compassion. But can you please accept that I don’t want to talk about it?” 

“I know you don’t,” said Warren sympathetically. “But if you need to, you know where I am.” Warren pointed his finger towards the rooftops, which was where he would normally be at the crack of dawn for an early morning flight. 

Jean nodded. “Thank you,” she said. 

“But Jean, I have to ask,” said Candy, her blue eyes holding sympathy. “Are you going to try reaching out to your father?” 

Jean shook her head. “No, Candy. He may be blood, but he’s not my father,” she said. “He didn’t raise me. The professor did. My father has a new family, and a new daughter out in Texas. As far as I’m concerned, he forgot about me.” 

Warren’s eyes held compassion as he said, “I know you feel that way,” he told her. “And you know that I, of all people here, understand.” 

Jean nodded, unlatching herself from John’s arm to hug Warren tightly in appreciation. Warren returned her embrace. He loved Jean like a sister in every sense of the word. After all, shortly after she got brought in, Charles brought him in. Jean remembered one of the first conversations she’d had with Sean Cassidy regarding her and Warren’s closeness. 

_“Do ye like him? Because Warren seems to have a little crush on ye,”_ Sean had asked her one day during one of his lectures. 

_“No, Mr. Cassidy, Warren and I are just friends,”_ she’d told him at the time. 

It was true. The relationship between her and Warren hadn’t surpassed anything more than friendship. It was nothing but pure sibling love between the pair, especially since Warren had his eyes set on Candy at the time. 

Jean broke the embrace from Warren and went back onto John’s arm, allowing her lover to lead her out of the mansion and towards the garage.

* * *

**Little Italy – Later**

“I’m glad you enjoyed the play,” said John as he walked his girlfriend through Little Italy. 

“You know I’ve been obsessed with that soundtrack for the past few years, Johnny,” said Jean, grinning at him. “What? You think the whole show is overly sappy?” 

“No, I didn’t say that,” John said. 

“But you inferred it,” said Jean teasingly. “Besides, I always did feel a connection to _Dear Evan Hansen’s_ protagonist, especially with all the mental health issues.” 

“And how the protagonist is suggested to write letters to himself to deal with that anxiety?” surmised John. 

Jean nodded. “Yeah . . . Yeah that’s definitely it,” she said. “The professor suggested to me that journaling could be the cornerstone to my recovery.” 

John smiled at her proudly. “And look at you now,” he told her, kissing her forehead. “You’ve really grown a lot, Jean. You’re so strong, passionate, and beautiful, and because of you, the X-Men is what it is. The team wouldn’t be the same without you. I’m so proud of you; I love you so much.” 

Jean managed a smile through the tears that threatened to fill her eyes. “I want you to be,” she told him. 

John pulled her a little more tightly against his side as he kissed the top of her head. For all the years they’d been dating, he worked so hard to fix all that Jean thought to be broken. He showed her that a man could be kind and showed her what love looked like. But it hadn't been an easy road, to say the least. 

During their early years of dating, Jean had been filled with fear and uncertainty regarding their relationship. She could hardly believe that John could love somebody like her, a girl with a messed-up childhood who’d spent a year in a mental hospital. Her own father hadn’t wanted her, so why would any man want to be with her? 

But John was there to pick her up and he took care of her, teaching her how to channel her passion into something extraordinary. And while John did pride himself on the fact that he successfully fixed her, he also knew that there was something else that had to be addressed. 

“Jean, I know Warren already suggested it. But you know I have to talk to you about it,” he said. The tone in his voice signified he wanted to discuss her family issues with her.

Jean sighed. “Why, Johnny? Why do we have to discuss my father? He left my mother, and that’s the end of it.” 

“Jean, I understand he hurt you,” said John. “I also understand forgiveness can go a long way. You should reach out to him and tell him your mom passed away.” 

Jean felt her tears spilling over. “No,” she said. “He doesn’t deserve forgiveness. That’s _especially_ since he didn’t show up to my sister’s funeral. I thought for sure when we buried Sara that he would show he cared. But he didn’t.” 

John rubbed his hand up and down her arm soothingly. “Shhh . . . I know,” he whispered, kissing her hair again. “But I think a big part of recovery is learning how to forgive your father, regardless of how much he hurt you. Because holding onto grudges like this isn’t healthy, Jean.” 

Jean sighed, quickly wiping her eyes dry. “I know,” she declared. “But I still can’t get over it, Johnny. I still can’t fully forgive my mother. She had _every possible chance_ to try and make things better! She _could_ have stepped up after Sara’s death instead of giving into despair! But she chose to just . . . just give up on me!” 

As she got more and more upset, Jean’s voice rose in volume as she poured her heart out to John. This wasn’t the first time she broke out yelling about her past during a date night. But John didn’t care in the least. If it helped make her feel better at all, he was willing to just listen to her. It was the least that he could do for her. From his experience with dating Jean, all she needed was for someone to listen to her and express empathy. 

“And now . . . my dad is just living his life in Texas with his new family!” Jean said angrily. “Yeah, I _hope_ he’s happy!” 

With that, Jean stopped her rant, her voice trailing off into a whisper as she and John continued walking towards the restaurant. 

“I’m sorry, Johnny,” she said. “I . . . I never mean to dump this all on you.” 

“Hey, you’re not dumping anything on me. You are not a burden,” John told her sternly. “I don’t care what your father and mother told you. You are _not_ broken, Jean. Don’t ever believe what they may have told you.” 

Jean nodded, managing a smile in her lover’s direction. “Thank you, Johnny,” she said. 

John smiled down at her, kissing her lips softly. “You don’t have to thank me,” he told her. “You know that I love you at the end of the day. Your past doesn’t define you.” 

Jean sighed, leaning into his arms as he kissed her on the forehead lovingly. 

“I love you,” she whispered. 

“I love you, too. Now, come on. We’ve got a dinner reservation,” John said. 

Jean nodded along, allowing John to guide her to the restaurant. However, before they could reach the restaurant, they heard several people letting out loud, fear-induced screams. 

They both glanced up, and from a distance, they saw the giant, red-and-purple-colored Sentinels making their way through the city. Of course, everyone knew what the Sentinels looked like. But for the mutants who were out and about, they were panic-stricken. Jean could sense the emotions of overwhelming terror from several mutants nearby, who were already trying to run away. But the mutants trying to run away did little to no good at all, because it just triggered the Sentinels to come in closer. Yet at the same time, none of the mutants wanted to get taken away by the Sentinels, either. 

“Oh, shit,” whispered John, shaking his head. “Come on, Jean. Let’s get out of here.” 

Jean nodded in agreement, grabbing her boyfriend’s hand as he led her through the streets of Little Italy. Of course, they both understood the Sentinels were being launched tonight. But they hadn’t accounted for the Sentinels to be going through the streets of New York. 

As they ran through the streets, they both felt the Sentinels slowly catching up with them. Jean felt her breathing grow heavy with each sound of a heavy footstep. Several people screamed loudly in fear as they pushed their way through the crowd, trying to get to safety. 

‘Please . . . Please don’t catch us,’ she thought desperately as she struggled to run in her high heels. John seemed to sense her struggle with keeping up with him, because the next thing she knew, John was lifting her up and into his arms to carry her. 

“Don’t worry, Jean,” he said huskily, panting for breath. “I won’t let anything happen to you. I promise.” 

“I know.” Jean leaned her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around his neck. Just as they were about to take a detour to get to the valet parking, they saw more Sentinels coming in from that direction. 

“Dammit!” John cursed, trying to find another way around. Finally, he cut through an alleyway with Jean in his arms, hoping it would take them to the valet parking. 

“Johnny,” whispered Jean, feeling her fear course through her at the thought of the Sentinels catching up to them. 

“Don’t worry, baby. We’re going to be okay,” said John, trying desperately to reassure her. “We’re almost there. I promise.” 

Jean nodded, tightening her arms around him slightly as they finally got to John’s car. But both were left panicked as they saw more Sentinels. There were at least five approaching the parking garage, and with each booming footstep, Jean’s heart raced.

‘I understand they’re programmed to go after mutants, but why are they so focused on us?’ she thought once they arrived at the passenger door to John’s car. 

“John, please get us out of here,” Jean pleaded once John got her into the car. 

John nodded, jumping into the driver’s seat, not even bothering to buckle up. He just put the car into reverse and quickly pulled out, the tires skidding against the blacktop as he tried driving away. However, that was when a Sentinel’s huge hand smashed down onto the rooftops of the parking garage, stomping forward. 

“John! Move the car!” shouted Jean. 

“I can’t drive through it!” yelled John, panicking as he watched Jean panic. 

Jean’s breathing came out in short gasps as John put his foot hard on the gas pedal, trying to move past the Sentinels. But they both didn’t account for one of the Sentinels’ hands smashing down on the hood of John’s car, causing the interior to crumble like a tin can. 

Jean barely had time to put a shield around them to protect them from the jungle of metal and glass that crushed them. Jean felt her head slam into the side door as glass landed in her hair, causing her scalp to bleed as the airbag hit her. She felt an overwhelming pain in her head between the concussion and her boyfriend’s overwhelming worry and fear. 

John, on the other hand, wasn’t bleeding. His robust skin made him bullet proof. But he did have a mild concussion, from what he was able to feel. The window on his side of the car had completely broken, and the side door had been broken off its hinges.

Jean let out a wild gasp as her tears poured down her cheeks. “John – Johnny?” she moaned out to him. 

“I . . . I’m here, Jean. I’m here,” John whispered, kicking his way out of the car and quickly making his way around to Jean’s side. “Grab my hand, Jean,” he told her. 

Jean nodded, taking John’s hand, and allowing him to pull her out. But as Jean rose to her feet, she let out a soft cry of pain. Her left leg shook as she put weight on it. She’d severely sprained her ankle from the impact of the crash. From what she could feel, a ligament got torn. 

“Jean?” John asked her. “Can you walk?” 

Jean shook her head. “My leg hurts,” she whimpered out. 

“How bad?” John asked. 

“Bad,” Jean managed to say, feeling John scooping her into his arms so they could begin running. But they were both stopped dead in their tracks at the sight of the Sentinels towering over them. 

“Oh, God!” Jean whispered, her fear spiking even more. “We’ve got to run!” 

“I know,” John said, preparing to run in the opposite direction of the Sentinels. But both didn’t account for the Sentinels unleashing knockout gas as one of them said something that stood out to them.

 _“Mutant. Name: Jean Grey. Powers: telekinesis and telepathy. Command: capture,”_ the Sentinel said. 

‘Capture?!’ thought Jean, her eyes widening with fear as the effects of the knockout gas hit her hard, sending her into a coughing fit as she watched John fall into the realm of unconsciousness. The effects of the gas were weakening her powers greatly. 

“John!” she coughed. “Johnny . . . get up! Help me . . . please!” 

“Jean . . .” John coughed, his hand weakly reaching for hers. But Jean felt one of the Sentinels grabbing her with its huge hand as she passed out in its hold. 

‘Jean . . . no,’ thought John before he lost consciousness.

* * *

**Sentinel Services HQ – Later**

_“Wake up! Wake up!”_ Jean heard a commanding voice saying above her head. 

Her head felt fuzzy. Her world spun as she struggled to open her eyes, moaning. She barely registered her surroundings as she tried clearing her head. She still felt the overwhelming after effects of her concussion. Her left ankle was still hurting her badly. But none of that mattered. She didn’t know where she was, or how she got there. 

Blinking her heavy eyelids open, blinding white light greeted her, blinding her vision. Blinking once more, her vision became a little bit clearer as she tried moving her wrists and ankles. But she panicked when she found that she couldn’t. Her breathing came out hard as her vision finally cleared, and she saw a blank ceiling above her. 

‘Where am I?’ she thought. 

Eyes widening, she looked down and saw her wrists and ankles were pinned down to a strange table with thick, metal restraints. She also felt something around her neck, blocking her powers as she struggled to move. Her breathing grew quicker in pace as she found herself reliving memories of being strapped down to a table, receiving electric shock therapies for the telepathy. 

_“Wake up!”_ the voice said again. The voice was coming through a loudspeaker in the room. The room was windowless, and the door to the room was locked. Her chances of escaping were very low as she looked around her. 

“Who . . . Who’s there?” she asked. “Who are you?”

 _“I want to ask you some questions, Jean Grey,”_ she heard the voice saying. _“My name is Cameron Hodge. I have questions for you. It’s about who took you in after your time in the hospital.”_

“I’m not telling you anything!” Jean yelled, struggling against her restraints. “Okay?! Just let me go!” 

_“We know you are a member of those “X-Men” who’ve been making appearances in the news recently, Miss Grey, or should I say, “Marvel Girl?” Who are these “X-Men” Jean? What is your agenda?”_ Hodge asked her into the comm link. 

“Why do you want to know?” Jean asked. “There is nothing wrong with me! I can’t help the way I was born!” 

_“You’ve already made life miserable for your mother and father. No wonder your father left and your mother resorted to alcoholism. You are the cause of your parents’ divorce,”_ said Hodge tauntingly. 

“No, I am not!” Jean yelled. “My parents divorced because my dad cheated on my mom! That was _long_ before I got my powers!” 

Jean tried her hardest to stay strong. But the mentioning of her mother and father caused tears to well in her eyes. Not only was she being interrogated, but this man knew about her past. He knew she’d spent time in an insane asylum. But how he got access to such private information, she didn’t know. 

_“But mutant powers make you a danger to everyone around you. According to your profile, you were taken in by a man named Charles Xavier, who has a “school.” What is the purpose of this “school” you are part of, Miss Grey? If you tell us, we will let you go,”_ Hodge said.

Jean shook her head in anger and fear. “Well, you can’t make me talk. I won’t betray my –” 

Before she could finish her sentence, however, she felt a strong, electric shock running through her. It must’ve been coming from the collar. As the shock went through her nervous system, she felt her breathing coming out a little more hysterically as she remembered her time in the mental hospital. Her eyes filled up with tears as her body jerked around on the table from the shock. Once it was over, she was left panting for breath. 

_“We know you were once a patient in a mental hospital, Miss Grey,”_ said Hodge’s voice. _“I imagine you don’t want to experience electric shocks again.”_

Jean gasped loudly, struggling to catch her breath as she fell into the realm of a panic attack. Suddenly, she wasn’t in this strange room. She was back in the mental hospital, receiving electric shocks each time she heard a voice in her mind. It didn’t help that the shocks from the collar left her brain feeling like mush. She didn’t even have time to scream as another shock went through her nervous system. Finally, she managed to let out a strangled scream. 

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ she yelled. 

_“You will make this easier if you cooperate, Miss Grey,”_ said Hodge. _“If you don’t talk, it’s your funeral. Just tell us what you know about these “X-Men,” and we will let you go.”_

Jean gasped loudly, shaking her head. “I . . . I won’t do it!” she insisted. 

_“Then you will stay here until you agree to talk,”_ said Hodge. 

As Jean heard this man hanging up on the other end, she was left lying there panting and gasping. Closing her eyes, she tried gathering her mind as her tears flew down her face. She felt helpless. She couldn’t use her powers, and she was trapped here. She tried moving her wrists against the restraints, but the cold metal was too tight on her skin. 

She could only hope and pray that her friends would find her, eventually.

* * *

**Xavier Institute Lower Levels – Infirmary**

“John, are you _sure_ that you’re okay?” asked a concerned Bobby Drake as he kept Lorna tightly at his side. 

John shook his head as Hank checked him for more injuries. So far, the only thing Hank found to be wrong with him was a mild concussion. He walked away from the accident with the Sentinels with very little to no damage at all, since his sturdy body made him bullet proof. Unfortunately, Jean wasn’t so lucky. The Sentinels had taken her, and there was nothing that John could have done to stop it from happening. 

For some reason, the Sentinels had it programmed in them to go after Jean, and only Jean. But why? 

“I’ll heal,” said John to Bobby. “My main concern is finding Jean, okay? She was hurt during the crash.” 

“John, Charles is in Cerebro looking for her right now. He is also looking more into this Sentinel program,” said Hank. “But until he finds more information, you must rest.” 

John let out a groan of frustration. “No, Hank. I can’t just sit here and wait to hear Jean’s fate! I have to go back out there, and track her down. And the only way would be going back to that parking garage and using my powers.”

“But those Sentinels are still out there, John,” pointed out Kevin from where he stood in the corner. “Look, as your friend, I cannot let you go out there, putting your neck on the line for Jean. Just let the professor do his job. When he comes back with something, he will let us know.” 

“That might be time Jean doesn’t have!” John yelled.

“They won’t kill her, John. If anything, they’ll use her as leverage,” said Warren. “So, try not to panic. I know. You love her. But you cannot allow that to cloud your judgement.” 

“Would you be saying that if it were Candy or Lorna in this position?” asked John to Bobby and Warren incredulously. 

Bobby and Warren both sighed. They knew John had a point. When it came to their girlfriends, they’d throw themselves in front of a train for Candy and Lorna, much like John with Jean. Suddenly, that was when they heard the professor’s telepathic call. 

‘Attention all X-Men, report to the War Room immediately!’ the professor called telepathically. 

“Duty calls,” sighed Sean as he led the team out of the infirmary and to the upper levels. The whole journey up, to the War Room, John felt his stomach twisting at the notion of what Charles was about to say. 

He couldn’t begin imagining what was being done to Jean right now. All he knew was if anybody hurt her, it wouldn’t end well for those who did so. Finally, after what seemed to be a lifetime, they were finally in the War Room. Before their eyes was a holographic image of the Sentinels, and on the computer monitors were images of Jean. 

There were pictures of her in her Marvel Girl uniform, and photographs from her files that came from the insane asylum. Seeing the photographs from her hospital records were the most disheartening. Those were the photos of Jean at age thirteen, staring into the camera lens with fear-filled eyes that had deep, dark circles surrounding them. 

What John found most distressing, though, was the fact that Jean’s powers were listed on the profile. Her family history was also listed, all the way down to her mother’s recent passing. 

“Professor, what are we looking at?” asked John, taking his seat at the table next to Kevin. 

“This is Jean’s file. The Sentinels have access to it,” said Charles. 

“But how could they have done that?” asked Bobby. 

“I can only think of one explanation. Trask Industries looked for any way they could to gather information on mutants. That includes files from hospitals, prisons, or the foster care system,” said Charles. “As a result, they created profiles for these Sentinels to go off, so that they can capture mutants more easily. Clearly, those at Trask went to the mental institution Jean had been in as a girl, and that was how the Sentinels have been able to find her.” 

“This is no different than the police profiling people based on what they think a criminal looks like,” said Bobby. 

“Except in this case, it’s not just profiling people for criminal activity. It’s profiling people for being mutants. Not all mutants look like what one would think a mutant to look like; they can look so human,” said Lorna. 

“That doesn’t mean they _are_ human,” whispered Sean. 

Sean and Hank looked at one another, shuddering. This was just a first step toward war between humans and mutants. If the Sentinels were programmed to profile people with the X-gene, then that just meant billions of innocent mutants were going to be wrongfully imprisoned. 

“So, what are we going to do about it?” asked Warren. “We can’t let them get away with this.” 

“I found the Sentinel Services headquarters, which is in Denver, Colorado. The plan is, all six of you will go in and find out where those files on mutants are being kept. Once you find them, eliminate them. My best guess is, Jean is also being held there,” Charles said. 

“And what happens after we burn the files?” asked Hank.

“Once you get rid of the files, free Jean and leave the premises. It won’t stop the manufacturing of Sentinels. But it will slow them down from finding mutants based on profiles,” Charles said. 

“But Professor,” Warren began protesting. “You’ve been preaching to us “peaceful” ways to resolve these situations. I want Jean back just as much as you do. But what would this make us look like when we storm into the Sentinel Services?” 

“Look, Warren,” said John sternly. “We’ve only got one chance at getting Jean back. So, therefore, we’re doing this. My decision is final. Everyone, suit up and meet me at the Blackbird in ten minutes. Have I made myself clear?” 

Bobby and Lorna glanced at one another before looking at Sean, Hank, and Kevin in uncertainty. They knew at this point; they had no choice. If John was calling the shots, they knew not to question his authority. 

“Crystal,” said Bobby. However, all five, aside from John, had trepidations regarding this rescue mission. But they also knew that they had to get the heart of their team back. 

‘Don’t worry, Jean,’ thought John as he rushed towards his dormitory to put his Thunderbird uniform on. ‘We’re bringing you back home. I swear.’

* * *

**Up next: The Night of the Sentinels Part 2 of 2**


	5. The Night of the Sentinels Part 2

**Issue 5: The Night of the Sentinels Part 2**

**Denver, Colorado – Outside Sentinel Services HQ**

John “Thunderbird” Proudstar never felt this anxious before. Being a former Marine, he’d been trained to be self-disciplined and stay calm and cool. It was this behavior pattern that garnered him the keys to the X-Men, under Charles Xavier’s guidance. Out in the field, the others trusted him to make all the decisions. 

But right now, this mission was personal for both him and his teammates. The heart of their team, Jean Grey, had been taken. The Sentinel went after her, and her alone, because it had her profiled. Now, they had to not only rescue Jean, but also destroy any files the Sentinel Services may have. 

It was a mission they were all reluctant to go on. Charles Xavier preached to them for years about combating war with peace. Now, they were doing something rather unpeaceful. But at this point, Thunderbird couldn’t care less as long as Jean was safe with them. 

“Alright, everyone. Stay close,” said Thunderbird, leading the path towards the Sentinel Services building. 

“Not too close,” quipped Polaris. “I always knew I’d be a mutant; my father told me about it. Then, one day, I ended up causing everything metal in the classroom to go flying. The principal was so infuriated, he had me expelled.” 

Beast cast Polaris a smile. It was common during missions, they’d swap horror stories of how their mutations manifested. But Polaris and Jean’s backstories were similar in every sense. Knowing they all shared similar experiences when they first got their powers brought them all closer together. It made them the closest thing to a real family. 

“Well, consider yourself lucky, Lorna. I got dandruff,” Beast quipped. 

Everyone managed a round of soft chuckles as Morph said, “Hey, whenever I struggled with school, I disguised myself as my teachers to get test answers.” They all watched as Morph transformed himself into his high school biology teacher as he let out a cackle. 

“I wish I had that luxury,” said Iceman. “My mutant powers came in the middle of the school day. I submerged my entire high school in ice. I nearly got lynched by all my friends who ended up calling the police. If it hadn’t been for you guys, I would have probably been sitting in jail. It shows that when you’re down, you know who your real friends are.” 

“But at least  _ your _ family was supportive. They jumped at the chance of sending you to the institute to learn about your powers,” said Angel. “My father wanted me to cut my wings off. He really thought he was doing it for me, when in actuality, he did it because he was being selfish.” 

“I think most of us faced that problem. Jean especially faced that,” said Thunderbird as they got closer to the guard-gated compound that was the Sentinel Services HQ. 

“Do you think Jean’s in there?” asked Iceman. 

“There’s only one way to find out, lad,” said Banshee. “We get inside there and see how many mutants they’ve got profiled.” 

Thunderbird nodded. “I’m with you on that, Mr. Cassidy,” he said. Turning to Polaris, he said, “Lorna, do your thing. Provide us some cover, please.” 

Polaris nodded as her fists glowed bright, lime green. She aimed her hand towards the lighting stationed outside the gated area. They watched as the lights shorted out from her magnetism, providing them the perfect amount of darkness. 

“Alright, time to move,” said Thunderbird commandingly, pushing his way through some shrubbery. “Here’s my order. Polaris, Beast, Morph, and Iceman will find the main computer room. That is where they keep the mutant profiles, at least according to the professor.”

“Yes, sir,” said Iceman, nodding. 

“As for myself, I’m going to look for Jean. Mr. Cassidy, Warren; stay out here as a lookout, please,” Thunderbird continued.

“You're the boss,” said Morph, moving towards the fence. However, before he moved forward, Thunderbird pulled Angel aside. 

“Warren,” he said to the winged mutant. “Look, I’ve got one request from you. If things go sideways, I want you to be the one that gets Jean out of here. You will also act as Jean’s second-in-command.” 

“What?” asked Angel, raising an eyebrow at his longtime teammate. “John, I’m not sure I’m qualified to . . .” 

“No, Warren,” said Thunderbird sternly. “Typically, Jean would serve as my second-in-command. But last I saw her, she was injured. She isn’t fit to lead this team to safety. Plus, she trusts you, Warren. You’re the most rational of us when we’re in crisis. And . . . you’re her best friend. Jean and I both trust you to do what’s best, even if the going gets tough.” 

Angel looked in Thunderbird’s eye, seeing the sincerity and trust there. Knowing Thunderbird trusted him that much felt like an honor. However, the tone in the Apache warrior’s voice told Angel that the X-Men’s leader felt something bad was going to happen. 

“Do you believe this will go badly?” asked Angel. 

“It’s a possibility,” said Thunderbird. “That’s why I need you to promise me. Promise you’ll take charge if things go wrong.” 

Angel sighed. He couldn’t back down from this. If this was Thunderbird’s request, he had to adhere to it. 

“Alright, Thunderbird. I trust your judgement,” said Angel.

“Thank you,” said Thunderbird sincerely, before going over to meet Beast, Morph, Iceman, and Polaris. All four were crawling towards the electric fencing that surrounded the perimeter. But they all stopped there.

“Hey, you mind boosting me over the fence, Beast?” Morph asked. 

Thunderbird and Beast both shared a small grin with one another. They knew what this would entail. But given the circumstances, it had to happen. They had to be as discreet as possible. 

Together, Thunderbird and Beast grabbed hold of Morph, throwing him over the electric fencing. As Morph went flying over the fencing, he let out a loud yell, which alerted a nearby guard.

The guard rushed over to him upon seeing Morph on the ground. “Are you alright?” he asked.

Morph rose to his feet, before turning around a morphing into the guard. 

“Never better!” he said, watching as the guard fainted in surprise on the ground. Upon watching the guard faint from shock, Thunderbird jumped over the fence while Beast, Polaris, and Iceman made their way inside the area as well. 

“Alright, we’re in. Now we just have to get in the building,” said Thunderbird.

“Piece of cake,” whispered Morph, but he was lying through his teeth. He knew that this wouldn’t be an easy mission at all. But it was necessary. Together, the five mutants made their way around to the back entrance of the building. Polaris used her magnetism to unlock the door, however, they were stopped by her. 

“Hold on,” she said. “Invisible laser trip wires. I can sense them because they’re magnetic. Bobby, get me inside so I can disable them.”

Iceman nodded, forming a bridge of ice underneath his feet and wrapping his arm tightly around Polaris’ waist, leading her along until they found a junction box. Polaris broke it open, but upon seeing the various wiring sticking out of it, her panic settled in. 

“Can you disable it?” asked Iceman. 

“Just give me a minute. If I unplug the wrong wire, it could alert every guard in the building,” said Polaris. From what she could see, each of the wires were color coordinated. “Okay, I think I’ve got it. Green is connected to the beams, purple is for the magnets, and the red one is an exclamation point.”

“Okay, you want to disconnect the green wiring first,” said Iceman. 

Polaris nodded. “Okay,” she said confidently. “I’ve got this.”

Polaris crossed her fingers as she disconnected the green wire. The minute she did that, though, the alarms went off.

“Shit!” she whispered. “That must’ve triggered the security system.”

“Okay, double time. Now you’ve got to disconnect the purple. After that, the red one,” Iceman told her. 

Polaris nodded, and followed through. She felt stark relief knowing that once she finished, the alarms were no longer blaring throughout. She breathed a sigh of relief as her lover kissed her on the forehead.

“Okay, we’re good now, guys,” she said, jumping down to her feet. 

“Now, all we’ve got to do is find the computer labs,” said Iceman.

“You guys go do that. I’m going to look for Jean,” said Thunderbird.

“Godspeed, John,” said Beast, watching as his teammate rushed down the halls to look for their resident Marvel Girl. 

The remaining X-Men ventured down the hallways in search of the computer room. They only had Xavier’s word to go off. According to the professor, the computer room was in the heart of the building. Another thing the professor told them was the computer room was right next to the guard room, which provided them an advantage.

Making their way to the heart of the base, Morph saw a guard exiting the computer room. Upon seeing it, he morphed into the guard and rushed into the room, seeing a few other guards lingering. 

“We’re under attack! Report to the guard room immediately,” said Morph in a commanding tone. Upon hearing that, the guards scurried towards the guard room to prepare. But once Morph stepped in front of the door, he allowed his real identity to be known. 

“So long suckers!” Morph laughed, locking them into the room while the others entered. “It’s clear sailing from here, guys,” he said.

“Okay, you all know the drill. Destroy all the mutant files, meet Thunderbird at the exit, and we’re out of here,” said Polaris. Tapping into her magnetism, she unlocked the cabinets to reveal all the file folders. Iceman made sure to put a sheet of ice on the door to the war room so the guards couldn’t escape, and walked over to the computer. 

“Beast, I’m about to make you proud. Here’s where hours of sitting in your computer science class pays off,” said Iceman, taking his seat at the workstation. He shook his head at the sight of a locked screen. 

“Needs a password,” he muttered. He then began rummaging through the drawers, until he found a password written down. “6161960,” he said with a smirk. “You’d think they’d be smarter and make sure their passwords are more secure.” He allowed a satisfied chuckle to go past his lips as he typed it into the computer.

“Eureka!” Beast exclaimed softly. 

Iceman couldn’t keep the proud smile off his face as he searched through the computer, finding the mutant files easily. 

“Alright, Mr. McCoy, it’s all yours,” said Iceman. “Do the honors. Send out a virus to wipe the files off the network.”

“Affirmative,” said Beast, taking Iceman’s place at the computer. But even as they began burning the files, the matter of Thunderbird finding Jean was also on their mind. They just hoped that Jean was okay.

* * *

**Sentinel Services HQ – Holding Area**

‘According to the professor, Jean’s in one of these rooms, with two guards outside,’ thought Thunderbird. ‘I just hope we learn what’ll happen to the mutants who get captured by the Sentinels. The only reason why the Sentinel brought Jean here was because it had been  _ ordered  _ to. Someone else, other than Senator Kelly, is working with Trask. I just know it.’

As he ventured through the halls in search of Jean, Thunderbird felt his uneasiness settle in. This mission sounded so simple, yet there was a lot at stake. Mutants’ freedom was on the line, and to make matters worse, Senator Kelly was using the anti-mutant agenda to push his presidential campaign forward. 

But his worries for his girlfriend also increased. He didn’t want to imagine what was being done to her. Most likely, someone was trying to make her talk. But it was a matter of  _ how  _ they were trying to break her. Suddenly, he heard her piercing screams echo through the halls. 

“I . . . I won’t!” he heard her crying out. It pierced his eardrums, which made his already overly-sensitive hearing tremor. “You . . . You can’t make me talk! I  _ won’t  _ betray my friends!”

Suddenly, Jean let out a loud, agonizing scream. It echoed through the halls loudly and seemed to shake the whole building.

_ “AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”  _

He suddenly felt the urgency to kill whoever was interrogating Jean. Rushing through the halls, he found the door to the room Jean was being held in. Luckily, he didn’t see any guards stationed. He quickly ran towards the door and looked over his shoulder, before ramming his shoulder against the door. Pressing his ear to the door, he heard Jean panting as he heard someone speaking into an intercom. 

_ “I think we are under attack. Alert the guards outside. Also, start packing, Trask. We’re moving our operation elsewhere.” _

Thunderbird grunted as he slammed his body against the door one more time. The door came off its hinges as he ran into the room. Upon entering, he felt his rage course through him as he saw Jean pinned down to a table with metal restraints and a collar around her neck. She was panting for breath, tears streaking her face as she kept her eyes shut. 

“Jean,” he whispered, running towards her.

Jean turned her head to face him, her green eyes opening and she sighed with relief. 

“I knew you guys would come,” she whispered as Thunderbird broke the restraints off her ankles and wrists.

“I wasn't about to leave you behind,” he said, kissing her forehead as he helped her sit up, before breaking the collar off her neck. Jean willing wrapped her arms around his neck as he scooped her up, kissing her again. 

“Did they hurt you?” he asked her, worried.

Jean shook her head. “No . . . they just interrogated me,” she said shakily. “I didn’t tell them anything.”

“That’s my girl.” Thunderbird leaned down, kissing her on the lips long and passionately. He slipped her some tongue as her arms tightened slightly around his neck. As they kissed deeply, Thunderbird heard a soft, telepathic voice saying, ‘My hero.’ 

They broke from the kiss, and Thunderbird smiled down at her lovingly. 

“Alright, let’s get you out of here,” Thunderbird murmured, carrying her swiftly out of the room so he could meet the others in the computer room.

* * *

**Outside Sentinel Services HQ**

Warren “Angel” Worthington III sighed as he kept looking through the binoculars he had. Knowing his friends were in there made him feel unsettled. But he also felt useless sitting outside the HQ as a lookout. Glancing at Banshee, he read on the Irish mutant’s face that he felt the same way.

“Ye look nervous, lad,” said Banshee. 

“How can I not be, Mr. Cassidy? I wish I knew what was happening in there,” Angel replied. Suddenly, he heard his communicator beeping. “Angel here,” he said. 

_ “Warren, I’ve got Jean. She’s safe. I’m meeting the others. Remember, tell us if something goes wrong,”  _ Thunderbird said. 

“Thanks, John. Over and out,” said Warren. But before he could hang up the line, he saw military Humvees and other guards exiting the buildings. “John, we’ve got trouble. Banshee and I will hold them off the best that we can. Just hurry up.”

_ “Alright, Warren. Do what you can out there. And remember, no humans are to be harmed. Watch yourselves as well,”  _ Thunderbird said. 

Angel sighed. As much as he didn’t want to do this, he also understood that this was necessary. With that said, he gave his wings a flap and nodded at Banshee. Banshee let out a loud, sonic scream as he took off into the air, flying over the guards as Angel followed closely behind. But just as they did this, the guards began shooting at them. 

“Banshee, I  _ really  _ hope that the others are making progress in there,” said Angel. 

“As do I, lad,” said Banshee. “Until they’re out, we must hold things down here. Besides, this’ll put your Danger Room hours into good use.”

“This wasn’t how I pictured doing it,” Angel said, dodging a bullet as his thoughts drifted to his teammates inside that building. 

‘I really hope they’re okay,’ thought Angel.

* * *

**Computer Room**

The X-Men inside the computer room each felt their hearts race. Polaris was trying to fortify the door to the war room, pushing her magnetism beyond her limits. Her nose bled profusely as she gritted her teeth. Nonetheless, the guards locked in there were desperately trying to break through.

“Guys! Hurry up!” Polaris cried out as Iceman and Morph dumped more file folders into the garbage can. Beast was trying his hardest to send out a computer virus that would shutdown the servers. Unfortunately, they were pressed for time as Thunderbird rushed into the room with Jean in his arms. 

“X-Men!” Thunderbird barked. “Banshee and Angel need backup outside! The guards are out there waiting for us.”

“We’re almost finished,” said Iceman, dumping the remaining mutant files into the garbage can before Morph flicked a match, setting them on fire. 

“Alright, finished. That’s the last of the hard copies,” said Morph as Polaris let out an agonizing yell. Her hands glowed an even brighter green as blood dripped down her nose. 

“Beast!” Polaris yelled. “Make it quick, okay? I . . . I can’t hold it much longer!”

_ “Thunderbird!”  _ Banshee shouted into the communications system.  _ “More guards are coming! Move it before someone gets hurt!” _

Polaris let out a grunt, giving up on barricading the door. Instantly, she used her powers to fry the computer, causing electricity to spark off it. 

“I’m sorry Beast. But there’s just no time,” she said, shaking her head. “Polaris to Banshee. We’re finished here. We are headed out!”

_ “Understood. We’ll wait for ye and once ye’re all out, we’ll head back to the Blackbird,”  _ Banshee said. 

“Okay, everyone! Go!” barked Thunderbird, rushing out of the base with Jean in his arms. 

Jean tightened her arms around his neck as they raced through the hallways, until they finally kicked their way through the exit. But upon stepping out of the building, Angel flew down and landed to take Jean from Thunderbird.

“Keep her safe,” ordered Thunderbird.

Angel nodded, but Jean was a little more than reluctant. “Johnny!” she cried out.

“It’ll be okay, Jean. Just go with Warren,” Thunderbird whispered, leaning over and kissing her softly. “I love you,” he added.

“I love you, too,” Jean whispered, leaning her head into Angel’s chest as he took off into the air. It granted Thunderbird room to provide backup to the X-Men who were on the ground. Brandishing his dual blades, Thunderbird rushed to keep up with the others.

“Lorna! Clear us a pathway!” he commanded. 

Polaris nodded, and with a simple wave of her hand, she managed to shorten the fuse on some of the electric fencing, making it safe to pass through. 

“Alright everyone! We’re clear to go through!” she yelled as they got closer to the fencing.

“Well, that was smooth sailing!” Morph said. But as they got closer to the fencing, they heard the loud, booming footsteps of the Sentinels. Thunderbird’s acute hearing picked up on the noise of the Sentinels coming towards Morph, and the nerve-inducing sounds of the Sentinels saying,  _ “Surrender mutants!”  _

Thunderbird couldn’t just stand there and do nothing while Morph potentially got attacked. With that, he followed his instinct.

“MORPH!” Thunderbird yelled. “Fall back!” 

Morph turned, noticing the Sentinels about to fire at him. But Thunderbird shoved him out of the way. One of the Sentinels hit Thunderbird with a strange blast of energy, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying. But what was so startling, the blast beam the Sentinel hit Thunderbird with caused the Apache mutant to bleed profusely from severe wounds. 

Thunderbird was bulletproof. His robust body allowed him to survive through anything at all. He was a warrior and survivor, having fought through wars and personal battles with the Marines. He led the X-Men in every mission. Yet now, he was bleeding severely from wounds that were life-threatening. The Sentinel fired at Thunderbird again, causing his wounds to open more as his head slammed against a rock. One more blast from the Sentinel was all it took.

Suddenly, they heard Jean letting out a loud, violent scream. 

_ “NOOOOOOOOOOOO!”  _ Her voice pierced through the air, echoing and loud enough to wake the dead. 

Angel, who was holding Jean tightly, glanced down as he saw her beginning to cry. Jean felt nothing but coldness in her mind as she couldn’t sense Thunderbird’s presence. It was a feeling of death that she’d felt twice in her life. The first time was when Sara died. Then, when her mother died. Now, feeling her boyfriend die in her mind was too much for her to bear. She burst into a fit of violent sobs, tears pouring down her cheeks.

Angel felt his own eyes fill up with tears. John’s words from earlier about things going wrong had been a self-fulfilling prophecy. He was gone. And as Angel held Jean Grey in his arms, he started to cry silently for not just his fallen leader, but also his best friend’s loss. 

‘Thunderbird . . .’ he thought. ‘No . . . he can’t be gone!’ 

But as Angel started silently crying for the loss of a friend, he heard Polaris screaming as well. Turning around, he saw Lorna got slammed against some electric fencing due to a Sentinel hitting her. She fell to the ground in a heap, unable to get up.

“LORNA!” Iceman screamed. He was already out of the fenced area, trying to rush to his fallen girlfriend. 

“I’ll get her!” shouted Beast. But before he could jump over the fencing to grab Lorna, he was hit with a blast of energy by a Sentinel. 

Warren, remembering Thunderbird’s command, knew they had no choice. They had to leave Lorna and John behind. If they went back for their teammates, there was a high chance they’d all die. 

“X-Men!” he yelled into the comm link. “We . . . We’ve got to get to the Blackbird! We have to fall back!”

“No!” shouted Iceman. “I won’t leave Lorna out there!”

“Sorry, Bobby. But we’ve got no choice,” said Beast, grabbing Iceman into a strong hold and carrying the ice-controlling eighteen-year-old back to the jet. They ran until they reached the Blackbird, which had been landed miles away from the base. Once there, Warren settled Jean down onto a rock. The minute he sat her down, Jean curled into a fetal position, sobbing as she rocked back and forth. Her face was chalky white and her eyes were red-rimmed.

Warren knelt beside her, wrapping his arm around her very tightly to try consoling her. But even he couldn’t keep the tears from flowing down his face.

“Warren! I have to go back for Lorna. We can’t just leave her behind!” shouted Bobby. “For all we know, she’s still alive!”

“Bobby, we can’t help her,” Warren said, shaking his head. 

“Would you say the same thing if it were Candy?” Iceman asked incredulously.

“Bobby, no!” Warren yelled in an authoritative tone. “I  _ won’t  _ let you throw your life away! Now get on the jet! We’re going home, and we’re going to regroup!” 

Jean, who was curled in a ball on the ground, was whimpering and sobbing. She managed to get out, “Johnny . . . he’s gone!” 

“But what about Lorna? Is she alive?” Bobby asked.

Jean nodded, but she broke down in a fit of violent cries, her whole body trembling as she gripped her hair in her hands. Sean knelt in front of Jean. 

“I’m so sorry, lass,” Banshee whispered, watching as Jean continued sobbing. Bobby shook his head at the sight. His heart ached for the loss of Thunderbird, but his mind drifted to Lorna, who was out there alive. 

‘Lorna . . . I’m so sorry,’ thought Bobby as he watched Beast scoop Jean into his arms, tears making their way down his face as he carried her to the jet. 

Of course, they all understood in war there were casualties. But they never imagined they’d witness anything like this. Needing to witness Thunderbird fall and leave Lorna behind left a huge hole in all their hearts. And as Warren watched Bobby cry softly over his girlfriend, he felt as though he just couldn’t do this. He couldn’t be the leader the X-Men deserved. 

To make matters worse, Jean was in a world of grief over the death of her lover. Her sobs sounded throughout the jet as Beast took the pilot’s chair. All remaining X-Men sat there, knowing they had to return home. But it would never be the same.

* * *

**Xavier Institute Hanger – Later**

The moment the jet landed, all members of the X-Men were in a dazed state of grief. Jean hadn’t stopped crying the whole time. Bobby sat in his chair with his arms crossed tightly over his chest, silent tears dripping down his face. As Warren sat beside Jean, his own eyes kept filling with tears for Jean’s loss.

John had trusted Warren enough to get Jean to safety. John knew things would go badly. Now, as they all sat there, the X-Men took heed to John’s words from earlier. He’d sacrificed himself to save Kevin who’d been in danger. 

Kevin especially felt guilt as he glanced back at the sobbing Jean. His tears flowed down from his eyes as he shook his head, walking back to the jet where Jean sat. 

“Jean,” he whispered, his voice marked by emotion. “I . . . I’m so sorry.”

Jean glanced at him, tears continuing down her face as Morph grabbed her hand, squeezing it. She let out a whimper as Banshee went to where she sat, scooping her up. 

“Come on, lass. Let’s get ye to the infirmary,” Sean said softly, his own eyes filled with tears.

Jean nodded, allowing Banshee to carry her off the jet so she could get medical attention for her sprained ankle she sustained earlier. The pain in her ankle was the least of what she had to deal with. Emotional pain hurt even more. For a telepath like Jean, who’d experienced enough loss, it was too much. However, once Warren exited the plane, he saw Candy and the professor rushing towards them. 

“Warren,” whispered Candy. 

Warren shook his head, going towards his lover and wrapping his arms around her tightly. Candy broke down in a fit of tears, burrowing her face into Warren’s shoulder. Warren allowed a sob to burst past his lips as his face buried into her black hair. But as the two cried together for their fallen friend, Bobby exited the jet in grief. 

“Warren!” Bobby said angrily. 

“I know how you feel about it, Bobby,” Warren said, breaking from Candy as he offered to lean a hand on Bobby’s shoulder consolingly. But Bobby was so angry, he let a burst of ice past his fingers that hit Warren’s wings. 

“Ow!” Warren yelped out.

“You shouldn’t have left them!” Bobby yelled. “Lorna’s still alive! We could’ve helped her!”

“Bobby, you were overwhelmed back there,” said the Professor, his voice marked with grief. “There was nothing you could have done.  _ I _ wish that things went differently. But all we can do now is try moving on. I know how you all feel about this. I saw it all happen through Cerebro. I  _ felt  _ it occur.”

Bobby’s eyes continued brimming with tears as he whispered, “So, what do we do now, Professor?” he whispered. 

“We carry on John’s memory,” said Professor X. “And we do that by moving forward, continuing fighting for peace in this world. And part of carrying on John’s legacy is building the team back up to something stronger.”

“We can’t just replace John and Lorna like that,” Bobby whispered tearfully. “And . . . And what’ll happen to Lorna?” 

“The Sentinel Services guards found her. They’ll be keeping her in a max security facility. She will have to face trial on behalf of us all,” said Charles. “Heavens, I hope that Lorna’s trial will be in her favor. Because her trial could be an example to our kind, showing that reason and pacifism is our key to victory.”

Bobby wiped his eyes as he glanced at Warren, whose wing was beginning to thaw out. 

“I’m sorry,” he said. 

Warren nodded. “It’s okay, Bobby,” he said quietly. “You’re hurting like the rest of us. We all process grief differently.”

“Speaking of grief,” said Morph. “How do you think Jean is coping?”

Solemn silence fell over everyone as Kevin asked that question. They all saw Jean’s reaction. She’d been filled with nothing but pure devastation at feeling John die in her mind. And shortly after feeling it occur, it was as though she shut down mentally. She hadn’t said a word the whole flight home.

“Not well,” said Professor Xavier. “I’m going down to check on her.”

* * *

**Lower Levels – Infirmary**

‘John . . .’ Jean thought. ‘He’s gone . . . He’s really gone.’

She still couldn’t believe the man that she loved was dead. John Proudstar had been the greatest thing to ever happen to her. He’d brought her so much stability after all her years of bad luck with men. He’d shown her how kind, compassionate, caring, and loyal a man could be. He’d changed her life and her outlook on everything, which was something Jean never thought could happen. Her father had abandoned her to create a “new family” whom she’d never met. But John Proudstar had stayed and picked her back up whenever she had doubts.

Now that he was no longer there, Jean’s heart had a gaping hole in it. Her tears kept falling down her face as Hank wrapped her sprained ankle in a boot, which he said she had to wear for a whole month. It meant she was handicapped from being out in the field for the next few weeks. 

But even after she recovered from her injury, Jean didn’t know if she’d be able to go out in the field again. Living with the knowledge that her lover was dead made her feel tempted to step down from her role as “Marvel Girl.” Her heart was broken, and the professor and Hank both knew well that emotional scars took much longer to heal.

Jean let out another sob as Beast finished stabilizing her ankle. However, before Hank could offer her his condolences, the professor came into the room.

“Jean,” Charles whispered. “I . . . I am  _ so  _ sorry about what happened to John.”

Jean shook her head tearfully. “Why Professor?” she sobbed. “Why John? He . . . He was a good, honorable man. He showed me that there’s good men out there. And now . . . now he’s  _ gone. _ ” 

Charles nodded in sympathy. “I know, dear,” he told her. “John was one of the best X-Man. He represented every ideal I’d ever had. And he loved you very much.”

“But . . . But what I can’t comprehend is . . . is how could John die, but my father is still alive?” whispered Jean, more tears pouring down her cheeks. “He . . . my father is living his life in Texas with the woman he cheated on my mother with. He has a new family . . . and after he cheated on my mom, all he called for was to ask for money. How could someone like  _ him  _ still be here? And John didn’t get a chance?!”

Jean burst into a violent fit of sobs as the professor went to her bedside. Jean reacting this way did not surprise him at all. There were many times Jean broke out crying of how terrible of a person her father was. But the tone in her voice signified something else. It sounded as though she were slowly losing faith that a peaceful world for mutants was possible. It made Xavier fear that his foster child wanted to leave the X-Men.

“I know, Jean,” Charles whispered. “It’s truly terrible that this all happened. You’ve lost enough in life. You of all people do not deserve this.”

Jean shook her head as she swiped a hand over her face, drying her tears. But more just kept falling as she whimpered out, “Professor . . . you . . . you know I respect you. You know I’d do  _ anything  _ for you. But . . . But I cannot be out in the field anymore. I . . . I need time to figure out how to move on, and what I really want. I . . . I’m not leaving the Institute. I’m not done as Marvel Girl. I . . . I just need a temporary leave.”

Charles sighed. This was the last thing that he wanted to hear, but he also understood Jean’s decision. She needed to figure out what made her feel most fulfilled and have something for herself. 

“I understand, Jean,” Charles whispered. “Whatever you desire, I will support you. You will always have a home here, Jean. You will always be an X-Man. And I promise, if we ever need you in the future, that we will call you.”

Jean nodded tearfully. “Thank you,” she whispered.

* * *

**Chandilar – Scott’s Quarters**

Twenty-one-year-old Scott Summers came to with a loud groan, hearing pounding at his bedroom door. Glancing at the clock on his bedside table, he saw it was about time to wake up. 

“Coming!” he groaned, pushing his blankets off his body. He wore only a pair of boxers and a tight white tank top, which showed off his toned, muscled body. He stretched his limbs before making his way to the door, where the knocking continued. 

The last eight years or so had been a whirlwind. All he knew was what Emperor D’Ken had told him. His and Alex’s mother and father had died in the plane crash, and D’Ken rescued them. Because of D’Ken’s generosity in rescuing them, Scott and Alex felt obligated to their emperor. 

Now, the boys were the leading members of D’Ken’s Imperial Guard. At the ages of twenty-one and eighteen, both were strong warriors, growing in ranks under Gladiator’s training. But no amount of militaristic training could cure him of nightmares he had of the plane crash. 

Reaching for his doorknob, he saw his eighteen-year-old brother standing there in full uniform. 

“Come on, Scott,” said Alex. “Gladiator needs to see us. We’re patrolling Xander today.” 

Scott sighed. Of course, it was part of his and Alex’s duty to go on patrol, but their main sectors were Xander and Titan. In fact, those sectors were often where Gladiator sent the more experienced Imperial Guard members. And since Scott and Alex had climbed so high in ranks so young, they had the most experience out of anyone.

“I’m sorry, Alex. I just overslept,” he said.

Judging by the shadows underneath his brother’s eyes, Alex whispered, “Nightmares?”

Scott didn’t have to say anything. Alex could read it all over his face. It wasn’t uncommon for the boys to have nightmares about the plane crash. It oftentimes haunted their dreams at night. Gladiator’s militaristic training had toughened them, to the point where they were able to cope with their emotions by eternalizing them. It made both boys stoic and disciplined.

“I hate bad dreams,” said Alex.

Scott nodded. 

“Well, get dressed,” said Alex. “A big part of why we are patrolling Xander is because Guardian got a lead on the Starjammers.”

Scott’s eyes widened as soon as he heard that. The Starjammers were a band of space criminals who escaped from Chandilar nearly two years prior. And ever since then, the Imperial Guard had them on a most wanted list. The fact that Gladiator got a lead on them to begin with surprised Scott more than it should have. 

“About time,” said Scott, racing to get his Cyclops uniform on. “We’ve been chasing them down for months.”

“Well, we’ve finally got our break,” said Alex, watching as his brother hastily got dressed. It didn’t take long for Scott to change into his red and black Cyclops uniform. 

“Let’s do this, and show those Starjammers they can’t escape the law this time around,” said Scott.

Alex nodded, and together, the two brothers raced down the halls of the citadel they got to call home. The two boys were more than willing to chase after the Starjammers, since it wasn’t everyday they had much excitement on patrols. 

‘The question is, what are the Starjammers doing near Xander? They’ve got to know that’s suicide since  _ that’s  _ where we arrested their leader the first time,’ thought Scott. ‘Well they’re in for a surprise when Alex and I show up.’

* * *

**Up next: Giant-Sized X-Men**


	6. Giant-Sized X-Men

**Issue 6: Giant-Sized X-Men**

**Unknown Location**

“What . . . What’s going on? Where am I?” asked a bewildered Jean Grey, taking in the swirling colors around her. 

One moment, she was in the darkness of a dreamless sleep. Now, before her eyes flashed a sea of colors that clouded her vision. She didn’t know where she was, and what was happening to her. All she knew, she was in a sea of confusion as she stood there, practically floating. 

Suddenly, she became aware of her world shaking, as though everything were about to shatter. She knew this sensation. She’d felt it years ago when she’d been in the mental hospital. 

Her heart pounded in her ears as she began gasping, trying to understand. But before her eyes, she watched as the swirling colors formed into the vast halls of the mental hospital that she’d stayed in years ago. She heard sounds of a little girl sobbing in the background. 

The cold, dark hallways of this hospital were the last place Jean wanted to walk through ever again. She shakily walked down the hallways, but she felt as if she were being pushed in that direction. Her eyes glazed over with tears as she was forced into inching closer to a door at the end of the hallway. 

“Why am I back here? I . . . I don’t want to be here,” she asked aloud. 

As a child’s sobs grew louder in the atmosphere, her tears flowed down her face as she reached with a shaking hand towards the doorknob. Upon opening the door, she entered the room reluctantly. She knew where she was. 

She was in the room she’d been held in at the hospital. 

Looking towards the corner of the room, she saw her thirteen-year-old self, curled in a ball, sobbing. She heard her younger self’s thoughts. As they echoed in her ears, she felt an overwhelming sadness as she cried harder. 

‘Mommy hates me . . .’ her thirteen-year-old self was thinking. ‘Daddy left me. Sara’s dead. What’s wrong with me? I don’t want this to happen to me! Someone . . . help me! Please . . . help me!’ 

Jean closed her eyes, a sob bursting past her lips as she shut her eyes tightly. She wrapped her arms around her stomach as she tried comforting herself. She shook her head, wanting so badly to forget how horrible it all had been. 

“Stop . . . Stop . . .” she whispered. 

**_“Jean . . . Oh, Jean,”_ **she heard a soft voice telling her. 

Jean’s eyes flashed open, and suddenly, everything around her started to warp. The image of her thirteen-year-old-self changed as the younger Jean Grey tilted her head up. Aside from her tears soaking her young face, Jean noticed something odd. 

She wasn’t staring into her emerald green eyes. She was staring into a pair of eyes that glowed hot orange. 

**_“Hello, Jean,”_ **she heard that strange voice telling her. The voice was being spoken to her from the image of her younger self. 

“Who . . . Who are you?” Jean asked tearfully, suddenly feeling very afraid. 

**_“Shhhh . . . you and I will bond really soon. I promise,”_ ** the voice said. **_“You’re special, Jean.”_ **

Suddenly, that was when everything changed. She went from staring at her teary-eyed thirteen-year-old-self, to everything around her disintegrating as she fell into an abyss. It was enough to cause her to scream as she felt as though she were falling into a pit of fire. The orange flames wrapped around her form as she let out a loud scream of terror. 

“Who are you?!” Jean asked tearfully. “And why am I here?!”

**_“I’m you, child.”_ **

She watched in horror as a mirror image of herself appeared from nothing but black ashes. But this image of herself looked unlike anything she ever recognized. 

Her identical-self wore a red dress that was extremely low-cut, to a point where her voluptuous breasts almost spilled out. Around the waist of the dress was a black, satin sash, and she was wearing a pair of black, stiletto heeled shoes. Her long hair was tied back in a bun, and in her hair was a black, diamond crown surrounded by fire. The red dress was long and had a high slit on the skirt. However, what was more startling for her was the slit on the skirt of the dress was so high, that a pair of G-string, black, lace panties were exposed. But what stood out to Jean the most was this mirror-like image of herself wore a necklace that had a strange, bird-like emblem on it. 

To make matters worse, the fire in her identical-self seemed to increase. Her eyes glowed an ominous orange color. Her face had bright, orange veins sticking out, as if they were made of pure fire. And she had a glow around her body as well as a fiery pair of wings behind her back. 

This image of her was a pure monster, and one Jean did not want to become. 

**_“And if you embrace the power inside you, you will possess the power of a God,”_ **her mirror-like image told her. 

Jean barely had time to process anything as she once more fell into another fiery abyss. Flashing before her eyes, she saw nothing but pure flames engulfing the world. She felt as though she were in purgatory as she continued to fall. She couldn’t help but scream as she fell into the infinite pit of fire. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!” she shouted out. 

**_“I’ve been watching you very closely, Jean. And I will be there when you become a woman. Accept the power, Jean. I know this is secretly what you’ve always wanted . . . to get revenge on those who caused you so much pain. And I can help you do that if you just let me in,”_ **the voice said. 

“No . . . No!” sobbed Jean, shaking her head as she continued to fall. “SOMEBODY HELP ME! HEEEEEEEELP!” 

_“Jean . . . Jean,”_ she heard a soft, controlled voice telling her. _“I am here to help you. It’s time to wake up now.”_

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters – Jean’s Room**

“AHHHHHH!” Jean Grey came to with a loud, violent scream, her eyes flying open as a hand flew to her chest. Gasping, she sat up, her tears still rolling down her face as she sat there, trying to catch her breath.

Beside her, Charles Xavier held her hand. He had another hand positioned on the side of his head as he, too, caught his breath. Looking at his surrogate child, Charles saw her tears on her face. Outside Jean’s bedroom, the others were crowded near the door, with Warren, Hank, and Sean close by. Among those crowded by Jean’s room were the newer recruits to the X-Men, Nightcrawler, Storm, and Colossus. 

“I . . . I think I saw the end of the world,” Jean gulped as she glanced at her alarm clock, which read 6:00 A.M, approximately thirty minutes before her alarm went off. 

This wasn’t the first nightmare she’d had this week. Jean was accustomed to nightmares. Her memories of the mental ward still traumatized her to this day. But the dreams she’d been having this week seemed rather specific. Each one of them ended with her falling into a pit of fire, and her hearing a voice tempting her to give into a sinister power. It felt terrible, yet wonderful at the same time. She hated it. But she also loved it. She’d never felt this way before, ever. 

Glancing around her bedroom, she saw the wallpaper had peeled off the walls. Several books from her bookshelves had gone flying. She laid there, drenched in sweat as she struggled to catch her breath. She could feel the others glancing at her. It caused her to blush profusely. Although she was grateful the others cared about her, she couldn’t help feeling a little embarrassed that they were seeing her in this state. 

“It . . . It was just a dream,” Charles said gently. 

“No . . . No, it felt real,” Jean whispered. 

“I know,” Charles told her. “Your mind is the most powerful I’ve ever seen. It can convince itself that something happened.” 

“No . . . No Professor. It’s not the mind-reading or the telekinesis. It’s something else,” Jean said shakily. “It . . . It feels like some dark power inside me. And it’s growing, like a fire. And the scariest part is . . . I liked it. I really, _really_ liked it! I thought I was getting better.” 

“You are. You will. You just have to be patient,” Charles told her soothingly. 

“No . . . No! You have no idea what it’s like to be too afraid to shut your eyes! To be trapped inside your own head!” Jean said, shaking her head tearfully. 

Charles looked at her in sympathy. “I do know, Jean. Much like you, I struggled with my powers. I know what it’s like to hear voices you do not understand. However, I think that we must increase your psychic therapy, Jean. I don’t believe this in combination with the aftermath of John’s passing has been serving you well.” 

Jean nodded in silent agreement, leaning her head back down. 

“Rest a while longer, Jean. You have got class in a few hours,” said Charles, leaning over and kissing her forehead, fatherly. 

Jean sighed, closing her eyes as she tried to even out her breathing. Upon hearing Jean’s breathing go back to normal, Charles tucked the blankets back over her before leaving the room. However, as he left the room, he was stopped by Warren, who leaned against the wall.

“Nightmares again, for the fifth time this week,” Warren whispered. 

“Vill she be alright?” asked Kurt Wagner in his thick, German accent. He lived up to his X-Men codename, Nightcrawler because of his blue, velvety fur that covered his body, his talons, and his demon-like tail. 

“She’ll be fine,” said Charles. Turning to look at Ororo Munroe – Storm – he said, “Will you stay with her in case she wakes up?”

Ororo nodded. “Yes, of course,” she said, pushing her white hair back over her shoulders as she walked into Jean’s room. 

Ororo, who’d just been recruited into the X-Men shortly after Jean announced she was stepping down, grew to be close with Jean over the past two weeks. She wouldn’t feel right leaving Jean alone when the other girl was clearly suffering. 

The weeks that followed the death of John Proudstar were bitter weeks. None of them were surprised that Jean stepped down from her “Marvel Girl” status, but it did not mean it hurt any less. Jean was one of their leaders. 

Now, Ororo was stepping up as field leader. After all, she had leadership experience, because she overcame her own shortcomings. After graduating college, she went back to Kenya where she’d been orphaned, and gave back to the community there. She’d gotten a lot of lucky breaks in life. Ororo couldn’t replace John completely, but she proved to fit right in. Plus, she seemed to be helping Jean while the other girl grieved.

Shortly after Ororo got brought in, Kurt and Piotr were recruited to join. While they may have temporarily lost Jean and Lorna, and they were grieving John’s death, Xavier also understood they had to build the team back up to be something better. He called it the “Giant-Sized Initiative.” 

As Ororo walked into her friend’s room, the other X-Men outside all glanced at one another. In addition to worrying about Jean, they also had other concerns. 

“Guys,” Bobby said, breaking the ice. “I know we’re all worried about Jean. But what about Lorna’s trial?”

Everyone who’d been part of the original X-Men sighed. Lorna currently sat in a prison cell, and they hoped that her trial would be in her favor. But they weren’t confident at all, because the world knew who Lorna’s father was. That could probably work against her in court. 

“Bobby, of course Lorna’s trial is on our mind. If she doesn’t win, there's a chance she could go away for several life sentences. The court systems aren’t forgiving towards mutants,” said Kevin, glancing at Piotr “Colossus” Rasputin, who was coaxing his eleven-year-old sister, Illyana, back into her bedroom. 

“May heaven help her,” said Hank sadly. “Alright, everyone. Back to bed. Class doesn’t start for another few hours.”

Everyone nodded and went off to their respective bedrooms. But the thought of Lorna and Jean, as well as their grief for John hung over their heads.

* * *

**Mutant Detention Center – Lorna’s Cell**

Lorna Dane kept her eyes shut as she prayed silently in Yiddish, struggling with getting any sleep. The prison she was staying in wasn’t heaven by any means. Between needing to hear the guards mock her twenty-four-seven, and staying in a plastic prison cell with a collar around her neck, Lorna was drained emotionally. 

‘I can’t believe John is gone,’ she thought as her tears streamed down her face in silence. ‘I hadn’t expected Thunderbird to fall. He was a warrior . . . a survivor . . .’

As her tears continued flowing down, she began whispering a soft prayer in Yiddish. It wasn’t just for John to be at peace, but for Jean to stay strong, also.

 _“got, ikh bet az ir tsushteln ale di X-Men klouzher. ikh davnen az iukhnn iz in shlum. ikh aoykh davnen az jin gefint treyst aun zikherkayt ven zi troyer._ **(1)** _,”_ Lorna whispered in fluent Yiddish, her voice shaking with tears. 

She kept her eyes shut tightly as she began the Amidah. But she was distracted from her moment of silence when she heard a commotion outside. She didn’t think anything of it, though. She just kept praying in silence for her friends. She also prayed that her trial would go well. As much faith as she had in Matt Murdock, her attorney, she also knew she wouldn’t easily go free. She was lucky to be getting a trial at all, even if it weren’t completely fair. 

But as she kept praying, she heard a shaking noise outside her plastic prison cell. Rising up from her bed, she wiped her eyes as she walked towards the window. Without any due warning, she watched as the bars to her prison cell came apart, and before her eyes were her father, and her half-siblings. 

Lorna felt her surprise sinking in. She hadn’t physically seen her father, brother, and sister in almost two years. Each encounter she had with them, it usually meant she had to put a stop to their antics. She saw how extreme they’d gotten with their views for the world. They believed in supremacy on the highest level.

But looking at Wanda, Pietro, and her father, Erik, Lorna felt a sinking sensation in her stomach. As much as she disagreed with them, they were family. But she couldn’t bring herself to feel happiness upon seeing them.

“Lorna,” said Wanda “Scarlet Witch” Maximoff. 

“Sister, Brother, Father,” Lorna said curtly, watching as Wanda telekinetically removed the plastic handcuffs from around her ankles. “What are you doing here?”

“We heard you and your friends broke into the Sentinel Services HQ a few weeks ago,” said Pietro, who went by “Quicksilver.”

“It was to go and rescue Jean Grey. I also had to erase any files the Sentinel Services may have had,” said Lorna. “We never intended to harm anyone there. In fact, Professor Xavier . . .”

“Xavier?” Erik asked his daughter incredulously. “Charles Xavier had you break into the Sentinel Services building?”

“Those Sentinels hadn’t given Jean a choice, Father,” said Lorna as her father used his magnetism to shorten out the collar around her neck. “And now, I’m staying here until my trial.”

“But you have got a chance to come with us,” insisted Pietro. “You can be free.”

“And be on the run for the rest of my life as a fugitive,” Lorna said, watching as Erik made a magnetic shield in order to block bullets that began to ricochet. The guards had all been alerted that he’d come, and they knew Erik was trying to free his daughter. 

“I don’t know why you bother protecting _them,_ ” her father said coldly, gesturing towards the guards who were gathered around.

“They’re afraid of what they do not understand,” said Lorna. 

“And you suppose you can _reason_ with them?” Wanda asked incredulously. “We are at war with them! Humans and mutants will never be equal. It’s high time you realize that we need to fight back. It’s time for revolution.”

To get her point across, Wanda tapped into her mystical powers, using them to crush a military Humvee which intended to fire tear gas at them. Erik used his magnetism to send a round of bullets towards several soldiers. Upon the bullets hitting them, the soldiers began bleeding out as they screamed in pain. 

“Do you still have second thoughts about joining us?” asked Pietro.

“I’d rather not,” Lorna said heatedly as she sat on her bed. “You’re not doing anything to help the situation. Get out of here.”

“I’m sorry you think that way, Lorna,” said Erik. “But one day, we will prove to you we are right.”

“I look forward to that day,” Lorna said sarcastically. “Good luck.”

* * *

**Canadian Wilderness**

The noises of animal-like, angry snarls filled the atmosphere as the snow pelted down. The cold, howling winds couldn’t drown out the growls as a man ran through the snowy mountains of the Canadian woods. The only identification this strange man had was a dog tag, with the name “Weapon X” engraved on it. 

The man’s snarls came through a pair of clenched teeth as he ran as fast as he could. He was completely naked and covered in blood. Bullets were embedded in his flesh. But what stood out the most was a pair of metal, razor-sharp claws were embedded in his fists as he ran as far away as he could. 

“Weapon X” didn’t have any sense of where he was, or where he was going. All he understood was that he had to get away. Fear coursed through him as the animal inside unleashed, sending him into a rage as he ran through the woods. 

‘Where am I? Who am I’ he thought as his growls came out along with panting breaths.

He couldn’t begin to comprehend anything as he allowed his rage to blindly guide him. Suddenly, he saw a deer running through the woods. His animal-like instincts took over as he ran towards the deer, stabbing it in the side as his teeth tore into its flesh to get to the raw meat that was there. 

His teeth tore at the deer, maiming it as he began to eat, feeling this desire for meat. Nonetheless, the deer did not make it easy in the least bit. It bucked and kicked fiercely trying to run away, but Weapon X wasn’t letting it go. In fact, it only encouraged him to hold onto it longer as he tore into the hide. 

Growls of hunger went past his lips as he ate the raw meat, tearing into blood and muscle as he all the while struggled to remember who he was.

Suddenly, a memory hit him hard as he tore into the muscle and flesh of the dear to get to the tender meet. He was bombarded with memories upon memories filling his mind as his eyes closed. He panted hard, remembering . . .

He remembered it all. He remembered how only a few short hours ago, he’d broken free from a strange gurney, having been pinned down, poked and prodded at all. But then, he’d skinted one of his claws and broke free, stabbing several men to death. He remembered their screams. 

_“SHOOT HIM! SHOOT HIM!”_

_“DON’T LET HIM ESCAPE AGAIN!”_

_“WOLVERINE!”_

As the grizzled man continued eating at the raw meat, Weapon X panted even harder as he was remembered more and more. He suddenly remembered his name as he let out a loud roar, aware of the bullet wounds in his chest and the fact that he was naked and covered in blood. He didn’t know whose blood he was covered in. 

“RRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!” he roared out, his cries ringing with agony. 

‘Logan . . . My name is Logan.’

* * *

**Xavier Institute For Gifted Youngsters – Cerebro Room**

Charles Xavier sighed as he kept his closed. The longer he sat in the Cerebro room, Charles felt his exhaustion drain him. The Cerebro computer had been designed by him so he could read the mind of everyone in the world, human and mutant alike. It was this very device that allowed him to find Jean, and all the other X-Men in the first place. 

But now, Cerebro served a different purpose. Not only was Charles searching for answers regarding the nightmares Jean’s been having that week, but he also looked for Magneto. 

When the news reported Erik Lehnsherr had been seen outside the Mutant Detention Agency, Charles knew Magneto coming back meant Erik was planning something. Erik had gone out of his own way to try freeing Lorna before her trial. Of course, Charles understood Erik’s bitterness towards the world. Charles had witnessed Erik lose faith completely in humanity the day his late wife died in front of their children. 

_“Charles, look at them! They cannot even make peace with each other. What makes you think we will be able to reason with them?”_ Erik had asked Charles the day his whole world fell apart. 

‘May heaven help us if Erik is right,’ thought Charles as he kept searching for either Wanda or Pietro. He knew Erik was more than likely wearing his specialized helmet, which had been designed to block out telepathic signatures. Erik understood as long as Charles could read his mind, Charles would more than likely try convincing him by telepathy.

Between trying to search for Erik, and looking for answers behind Jean’s nightmares, Charles felt a migraine coming on as he pushed his telepathy further. 

“Charles,” he heard Sean calling towards him. 

Opening his eyes, Charles turned to face one of his most trusted friends and teachers of the institute. 

“Yes, Sean?” he asked.

“Ye must give up on searching for Erik,” said Sean. “The lad clearly doesn’t want to be found. And ye know even if ye do find Erik, there’s no convincing ‘im.”

Charles sighed again. “You know I am not the type to give up, Sean,” he said. “And I’m still trying to figure out what caused Jean’s nightmares.”

“The lass has been dealing with nightmares forever,” Sean pointed. 

“But these feel different,” Charles said. “She’s right. When I looked in her mind, I saw nothing but fire. It was as though whatever plagued her sleep worked to block me out of her mind.”

“Ye think it’s a lot more complicated?” Sean asked.

“Unfortunately, I do. I’ve seen Jean have nightmares before. These dreams she’s been having aren’t like the others. There might be other external forces plaguing her dreams. But what it is, I do not know,” Charles said, feeling he was letting Jean down. She’d already had to deal with so much. Her issues only compounded after John’s death. It was no wonder why Jean stepped down, because she needed time to grieve her late lover. 

“I’m sure the answers will come soon enough,” said Sean. “In the meantime, please, take a break from this. Ye’ve been searching for Magneto for three hours now.”

Charles nodded. However, before he could remove the Cerebro helmet from his head, something else caught his attention. He suddenly heard panicked thoughts of a man as Cerebro began profiling the person these thoughts belonged to. Only what came up on the holographic image before his eyes intrigued him more than anything.

Before Charles and Sean’s eyes, they saw the holographic image of a grizzled, animal of a man. He was naked and covered in blood, but whether that blood was his or someone else’s, Charles didn’t know. But what piqued his interest was that this man had no name, and he just went by a number: Weapon X.

“Sean, we’ve got another mutant citing. This one is in the wilderness of Northern Canada,” Charles said. “What’s strange though is this man appears to have little to no memory of who he is.”

“Do ye want me to gather up the students?” asked Sean. 

Charles nodded. “I will be coming with you. You’ll need a telepath on your side with Jean being retired from active field duties.”

“I’m sure if ye told her the situation, she’d be willing to help. After all, she did say she’ll willingly step in if she’s needed,” said Sean. 

“No,” Charles said. “She’s grieving. I don’t think she’s in the right state to join us today. Just let the others know all classes are canceled. We are going to Canada to find whoever this is.”

* * *

**The X-Jet – Later**

“Alright, everyone. Here we are,” announced Beast as he landed the XR-77 Blackbird onto the snowy grounds. “Professor, are you sure this is where you sensed that mutant signature?”

“Indeed, Beast,” said Professor X, who wore a portable version of the Cerebro helmet for the flight to Canada. “Remember, everyone. Be extremely conscientious when dealing with this mutant. From what I’ve been able to sense, he has barely any memory, and he’s irrational and angry.”

“That’s a dangerous combination,” said Storm, unfastening her seatbelt before leading the X-Men off the jet and into the wilderness. However, the moment they exited the warmth of the X-Jet, they were all hit with the bitter cold of Canada’s air. 

The harsh winds howled and whipped around them the moment they set foot into the snowy grounds. Upon feeling the harsh coldness, Angel gasped against the sensation of his feathery wings freezing. Looking at the others, aside from Beast and Iceman, they were all violently shivering. 

“Hey, Storm,” said Angel through chattering teeth. “Any – Any chance y-you can make it less . . . I don’t know . . . freezing?” 

Storm, who had the power of controlling the weather, sighed. “I can only control the atmosphere around us,” she said. 

“Well, this weather is my perfect advantage,” said Iceman with an optimistic grin on his face as he went into his ice form. 

“And mine.” Morph morphed into the form of Iceman. Instantly, it felt a lot less cold. 

“Let’s wrap this up and make this quick,” advised Colossus, where he stood in his full, metal form. “Without Jean here, we must make due.” 

“You said it, Piotr,” said Nightcrawler, sighing. 

“Now, a piece of advice, X-Men,” said Professor X as he was pushed through the snowy landscape by Banshee. “Due to the mental state of this mutant, chances are, we will have to calm him down. And without Jean here, that’s where I step in.” 

“Are you sure about that, Professor?” asked Morph wearily. “Do you really think it was such a good idea to go out in the field without Marvel Girl?” 

“Jean stepped down for a reason, Morph,” said the professor. “She needs to stop and take time to grieve. Between the death of her mother, and then John, she’s dealing with a lot. Even if she wanted to come, I wouldn’t have advised her to. And you all know if you were in the same position, I would have given you the same advice.” 

Everyone nodded. They were all still worried for Lorna and grieving John. But they weren’t dealing with as much emotional turmoil as Jean dealt with at the moment. With that in mind, they made their way through the snowy wilderness of Northern Canada, knowing that they had to find this mutant who was out there alone.

It wasn’t ideal, but they had to do this. With that said, they hiked their way through the snow. But each time Charles got close to finding the mutant’s signature, he lost it. More than anything, this piqued his interest as he encouraged his X-Men silently to keep going forward. 

Suddenly, that was when Storm stopped in her tracks. As she used her powers to make the winds a little more tolerable for those cold sensitive, she noticed specks on red in the snow. From what she could smell, it was blood. 

“Everyone, stay sharp,” Storm said. “There’s blood here. That tells me, the mutant is close by.” 

“I believe you to be correct, Storm,” said Beast. 

Everyone nodded, shuddering, and not just from the cold. They also all felt uneasiness at this situation. The fact that they were doing this without Jean also left them unsettled. Without the heart of their team there, none of them knew how they could do this. 

Following the trail of blood that went into the woods, they saw the small drops of blood grow larger in size until they finally reached the pine tree-filled woods. Upon reaching the source of the blood, they were more than startled to see a dead deer carcass. It smelled very strong and was on the verge of decaying. Several of its ribs were sticking out, and the wounds on it were huge and gaping. Blood oozed from the carcass slowly, turning the snow crimson. 

_“Oh!”_ gasped Iceman, covering his mouth and nose as the bile rose in his throat. “Next time, remind me to skip breakfast!” 

“Zhat’s vile!” gasped Nightcrawler, eyes growing wide. 

“This is fresh. It just died several hours ago. And those would be bite marks on it,” said Beast. 

“You mean some sort of animal ate it?” asked Morph shakily. 

“I fear not, Morph. I believe the mutant we’re searching of ate this deer,” said Professor X. 

“So we’re dealing with an animal with an appetite,” whispered Banshee. 

“And I thought Hank was the Beast of this team,” quipped Iceman. Turning to face Beast, he quickly added, “No offense.” 

“None taken, Bobby,” said Beast, not seeming to mind. 

“Guys, let's just move away from this before I lose my lunch,” Angel said, swallowing his vomit back.

“I’m with you there, comrade,” Colossus whispered as they moved away from the deer carcass slowly. Watching all that blood ooze out of it made all their bellies flip. Whatever had attacked that creature, it had to have been quite hungry. 

Suddenly, that was when they all heard a series of growls from a distance. And as they walked towards the source of the noise, the trail of blood oozing from the dead deer followed them. Iceman and Angel both looked as though they were going to be sick as they trudged through the snow together. But upon walking a few more feet and rounding a corner, they saw who they were looking for. 

The sight before them was a grizzly-looking man, feral and angry. He tore into another deer carcass, blood spilling out of it as he tore into muscle and bone to get to the meat of the animal. He’d caused significant damage to the deer’s thigh using a pair of metal, razor-sharp claws which were sticking out from his fists. He was also naked, and covered in bullet wounds and blood.

“Holy hell,” whispered Iceman, eyes growing wide. 

“Everyone, stay back,” said Storm. “Let the professor take it from here.” 

Professor X nodded, and with that, he entered Weapon X’s mind. However, the moment he did, the feral mutant turned around sharply to look at them. In the man’s eyes, there was nothing but rage as he kept his teeth clenched, hard. 

‘It’s alright,’ Professor X told the man telepathically. ‘We mean you no harm. All we wish to do is talk.’ 

But just those words alone seemed to trigger the man known as “Weapon X.” He abandoned the corpse of the deer and charged forward, growling in rage. The blood stained his hands as he ran towards them, snarling and grunting. 

“X-Men, fall back!” shouted Storm, tapping into her powers to control the air pressure and winds. She made the winds come at a full force in the direction of Weapon X, trying her hardest to push him back. Although it slowed the man down, they all knew it would do little to no good. 

Nightcrawler grabbed hold of the professor and teleported him away, while Colossus ran forward to grab Weapon X into a chokehold. But Weapon X was faster and ran right past him, sniffing the air before setting his sights on Iceman. 

“Oh, no you’re not!” Iceman cried, forming an ice slide underneath his feet and traveling up towards a tree, where Nightcrawler happened to be with the professor. 

Beast’s ape-like reflexes proved to be an advantage as he leaped over Weapon X, dodging an attack as Storm levitated her body using the winds. Angel took into the air, flying overhead just as Weapon X ran towards the tree where Nightcrawler, Iceman, and the professor were perched. He jammed his claws into the base of the tree, intending on sending it crashing down into the snow. 

“Professor! You might want to go through on your plan now!” shouted Morph. 

The professor nodded, trying to get through to Weapon X again with his telepathy. 

‘Please, calm down,’ he said to Weapon X in a calm, controlled tone. ‘We are not here to harm you. We are here to help you. So please, let me in. Let me see what I can do to help you.’

However, the more the professor prodded into Weapon X’s mind, the more agitated the feral mutant seemed to become. It caused him to just keep jamming his claws into the tree so it could be cut down. 

“Charles!” Banshee said wearily. 

“Banshee, I am close,” Professor X said. 

“Really? Because zhis tree is close to coming down!” shouted Nightcrawler in a panic. 

“Trust me, Nightcrawler. Colossus, Beast, pin him down,” the professor commanded. 

“Something tells me he won’t like that much,” said Storm. 

“It has to be done,” Banshee sighed, watching as Beast and Colossus grabbed hold of Weapon X very firmly. Beast had Weapon X from behind the neck while Colossus pinned the feral mutant’s hands down. 

“Do it now, Professor!” Angel said. 

Professor X sighed, knowing he had to try once more and somehow get through to his animal of a man. 

‘Please . . . calm down,’ the professor told the feral mutant. But Weapon X kept snarling, struggling against Beast and Colossus. 

As the professor probed slightly deeper, he managed to use his telepathy to bring fatigue to the grizzled man before them. They all watched as Weapon X’s eyes rolled into the back of his head and he fainted on the snowy ground. 

“Is . . . Is he unconscious?” asked Morph wearily. 

“He is,” said the professor. “I telepathically knocked him out. He will remain unconscious until we bring him back to the Institute.” 

“Wait, we’re bringing him back?!” asked Angel, shocked. “Why?” 

“We do not turn away any mutant in need of our help, Angel,” the professor said sternly. “And he clearly needs medical attention and a place to rest. Now, if he decides on joining us in our mission for peace, then that’s entirely up to him.” 

“I think it’s an insane idea. But I trust your judgement, sir,” said Iceman. 

Everyone nodded in agreement. But looking at the unconscious man before their eyes, they couldn’t help but wonder who he was or where he came from.

* * *

**Chandilar – Citadel**

“Why do you think Emperor D’Ken wants to talk to us?” asked Alex Summers, falling in step with his older brother. 

“Probably to scold us for not catching the Starjammers. I can’t believe they escaped our grasp, _again,_ ” said Scott, shaking his head. 

Their mission in capturing the Starjammers had gone to hell. Per usual, the Starjammers managed to find a way to outsmart them. If the Starjammers were ever in Scott and Alex’s sectors, it usually meant the space pirates were going out of their way to cause trouble. The Starjammers intentionally went into Scott and Alex’s sectors to stir up a fresh round of trouble. And before Scott and Alex could get chase on them, they escaped every time. And each time, the Starjammers proved to be successful with that. They were smart tacticians who had it out for the Shi’ar and the Imperial Guard. As a result, each time the pirates escaped, it left the Summers brothers in a sour mood.

However, the brothers wondered why D’Ken was choosing _now_ to speak with them regarding this. They also wondered why he interrupted their training hours in the middle of the evening before dinner. Every morning, they had drill training. Those drills they learned were what they used out in the field when capturing space criminals. 

“Tell me about it,” groaned Alex. “If I get another one of Gladiator’s lectures, I don’t know what I’ll do. He has already threatened to knock us down from our positions in the Imperial Guard.”

“We’re ten times more experienced than most of the new recruits,” pointed out Scott. “I highly doubt Gladiator would do that. We’re too valuable.”

Alex nodded in agreement as they walked through the corridors of their adoptive home. They owed D’Ken a lot. After all, he had been the one to rescue them after the plane crash that killed their mother and father.

Now, as they walked through the corridors, they dreaded D’Ken’s words. They just hoped he wouldn’t rip their heads off, as he often did when something really displeased him. D’Ken’s high standards made Scott and Alex want to meet those same standards. As a result, both Summers brothers were obscenely uptight when it came to their positions. 

Finally, the two boys reached the throne room. Upon their arrival at the gold double doors, they saw Deathbird, D’Ken’s sister, standing outside. 

_“He wishes to speak with you two alone,”_ she said in the Shi’ar language.

 _“Thank you, Deathbird,”_ said Scott back just as fluently. With that, he and Alex entered the throne room. However, as they walked forward and knelt before their emperor, they were a little more than surprised to see D’Ken didn’t look mad. 

“You wanted to see us, Emperor?” Alex asked politely. 

“Yes, boys,” said D’Ken. “I know about your failure in capturing the Starjammers.”

“Each time we get close to getting them, they slip out of our grasp,” Scott said. 

“Don’t be discouraged, Cyclops,” said D’Ken. “One day, they will pay for their crimes. But there is something that I wish to discuss with you both in private. Come with me.”

Scott and Alex both nodded, rising to their feet as they wondered what D’Ken wished to discuss with them. They followed D’Ken through the throne room towards a door, which led to another vast corridor that was behind a portrait of the Neramani family. 

“This hall leads to a room I don’t allow many to see,” said D’Ken. “Only a select few know of it, and that is my family. You two are as much family to me as my sisters are.”

Scott and Alex nodded as D’Ken opened a door at the end of the corridor. Upon stepping into the chamber, the two took in the sighting of a magenta-colored gemstone resting inside a glass case. It shimmered where it rested on a satin pillow, and why quite the beautiful sight to behold. Never once did Scott and Alex see something so breathtakingly beautiful.

“Emperor, what is this?” asked Scott.

“This here, my boy, has been in our possession for hundreds of years,” said D’Ken. “This is the M’Kraan Crystal. The M’Kraan Crystal has been in the Neramani family for as long as I can remember. My father would tell me stories about this crystal, and how it contains such great power. Word has it, the M’Kraan Crystal has been around since the beginning of the creation of the Universe itself.”

“Well, what is this power it contains?” asked Scott, intrigued.

“That there remains a mystery,” said D’Ken. “All you two must know is it is part of your duty to protect this crystal and its power. Additionally, it’s my destiny to one day use this crystal to take its power source. Word has it that this crystal contains power to create a whole new Universe. I will fulfill my destiny soon enough.”

“And what do you intend on doing with this power?” Alex asked. 

“This power will allow for absolute control over everything in the Universe,” said D’Ken. “Perhaps, that will be quite beneficial. Everything out there is so imperfect. There are planets affected by famine; immorality . . . and a big part of that is the scum on those planets such as Earth. When I found you both, I knew the people on that blue planet wouldn’t be too keen on you being mutants, because those men and women have such little minds. As a result, there are broken systems that have been used for centuries. Imagine how much better things would be if I can have the Supreme power over everything in the Universe. Things could easily be fixed. We could save the world.”

Scott and Alex bitch glanced towards one another; their interest piqued even more so. Knowing that D’Ken had these intentions of saving the entire Universe made them feel even more loyalty towards him. After everything he’d done for them, the least of what they could do was return that very favor. 

“So, our duty is to protect the crystal?” asked Scott. 

“Indeed, Cyclops,” D’Ken declared with a smile. “I trust you both to do so. I know you will not fail.”

But from where she stood outside the M’Kraan Crystal chamber, Lilandra Neramani took in this exchange. The woman could hardly believe what she was listening to. She knew D’Ken was lying, because the power contained inside the M’Kraan Crystal chose the host, not the other way around. Just because D’Ken decided it was his destiny, it did not mean it was written in stone that he was meant to wield such power. And the fact that D’Ken had killed Scott and Alex’s parents, Lilandra didn’t want to wonder at what else he could be capable of. 

‘I must find a way to stop him,’ she thought. ‘I cannot allow this to happen. If D’Ken wields such power, he could cause cataclysm beyond imagination.’

* * *

**Up next: Detrimental Justice**

**Translation:**

**1\. Yiddish: got, ikh bet az ir tsushteln ale di X-Men klouzher. ikh davnen az iukhnn iz in shlum. ikh aoykh davnen az jin gefint treyst aun zikherkayt ven zi troyer.**

**English: God, I pray that you provide all the X-Men closure. I pray that John is at peace. I also pray that Jean finds comfort and safety as she grieves.**


	7. Detrimental Justice

**Issue 7: Detrimental Justice**

**Chandilar – Six Years Ago**

Fifteen-year-old Scott Summers fired another red optic blast beam at a moving target. He’d grown accustomed to this intensive training under Gladiator. Ever since his mutation developed shortly after his thirteenth birthday, he went from basic military drills with other members of the Imperial Guard, to this training for his mutant powers. 

And Scott proved to be quite gifted. He’d inherited his father’s militant genes. Over the years, he got even better when it came to firing his blasts at a moving target. Despite having a bazooka packed behind each eyeball, Scott was also well-versed in firearms. 

Gladiator insisted that he train in every aspect that members of the Imperial Guard had to learn. So, shortly after Scott turned fourteen, Gladiator and D’Ken had equipped him with a firearm and a hunting knife. 

But Scott’s perfect score in the reinforced shooting range was being challenged. That was especially since Alex just had his mutant powers manifest at the age of twelve. 

Scott watched from the corner of his eye as Alex fired another perfect headshot at the moving target, hardly able to help feeling impressed and slightly jealous. Scott was used to being Gladiator’s golden boy for the past two years now. So, to see Alex topping him left him feeling just a hint of envy. 

“Alex, how are you such a natural at this?” asked Scott, firing another headshot. 

“You’re not the only one who got Dad’s skills, Scott,” said Alex with a smirk on his lips, firing another perfect shot. “Just watch out! I’m about to beat your high score!” 

“Don’t get cocky, little bro,” Scott warned, shaking his head. “You’ve got yet to prove that you’re worthy of being in the higher-ups of the junior Imperial Guard.” 

Alex rolled his eyes. “Just because I’m the youngest of Gladiator’s recruits doesn’t mean I’m less capable,” he said. 

Scott shook his head, firing another perfect headshot. “Besides, just to prove to you how much more experienced I am, Gladiator’s taking me on patrols today.” 

Alex turned, facing his brother incredulously. “He doesn’t allow anyone below the age of seventeen to go!” 

“Maybe it’s because he trusts me. I haven’t given him reason to doubt me,” surmised Scott, firing another blast beam before reaching for his firearm. He loaded it with bullets and began to shoot a round of perfect headshots. 

“Well, I hope you don’t get killed while out on patrols,” said Alex, reaching for his own gun. 

“I appreciate your concern, little brother,” replied Scott, firing another bullet at the moving target. Upon him aiming another perfect headshot at the target, he heard Gladiator speaking to him through the communications link. 

_“Scott, your marksmanship is superb, as usual. Alex, you’re doing just as well.”_

Scott and Alex both acknowledged Gladiator’s praise with nods of their heads, quickly resuming shooting. From outside the training room, Gladiator and D’Ken smiled as they observed the two brothers training. The boys were living up to becoming true and loyal soldiers. And in that moment, Gladiator was glad he made the decision to allow Scott to officially join the Imperial Guard. 

“Alex is quite the natural,” commented D’Ken. 

“Indeed,” Gladiator noted, watching as Scott loaded up his gun again with more bullets. “But Scott is still my prized student. I know he will make you proud. Who knows? Maybe he can take over the Imperial Guard if I ever choose to retire.” 

“We haven’t given him any reason to stop being loyal. His brother is following in his footsteps. Perhaps, when they become of age, I will bestow them more responsibility,” said D’Ken, watching Alex firing another round of blast beams. “It’s almost time for patrol hour. I think you should go and tell your prodigy it is time for him to begin active in the field.” 

Gladiator nodded in agreement, before stepping into the training room. “Scott, it’s almost time for you to head out on patrols. Go change into uniform.” 

Scott nodded, holstering his gun before turning to his little brother. 

“I must say, I’m jealous you got the promotion,” said Alex. 

“You’ll get there eventually,” said Scott in an assuring tone before placing his earplugs down on the table in front of him. 

“May your survival be long,” said Alex.

“And may your death be swift,” replied Scott, pounding his fist against Alex’s before leaving the training room.

* * *

**Scott’s Quarters – Present Day**

Scott came to the realm of consciousness with a groan as his alarm went off. Slamming his hand down on the clock, he sat up in his bed as he blinked his eyes open. Glancing at the clock, it read 5:00 A.M. 

The week that followed D’Ken trusting Scott and Alex to protect the M’Kraan Crystal, Gladiator began leading Scott and Alex in more rigorous training. Their training began at 5:30 am every morning before breakfast. After eating breakfast, they went out on patrols. After they returned from their morning patrols, they were educated on the history of the M’Kraan Crystal. 

Knowing the M’Kraan Crystal’s history made Scott and Alex feel even more incentive to guard it. They didn’t want power like that to be thrust into the wrong hands. That was especially since D’Ken told them his only wish was to use the M’Kraan Crystal’s power to bring order into the Universe. With everything in the Universe so imperfect and unbalanced, just the notion of everything being at peace appealed to the Summers boys immensely. 

Suddenly, that was when he heard Alex knocking on his door. 

“I’m up, Alex!” he called, rubbing his hands over his face before rising from his bed. 

He walked towards his wardrobe and changed into his uniform. Once dressed, he walked towards his bedroom door and opened it, stepping out to see Alex leaned against the wall. 

“Are you ready for drills?” asked Alex with a yawn. 

“When am I not, little bro?” asked Scott, sighing. “But I gotta say, I think Gladiator’s been growing a little paranoid.” 

“Oh, a little?” asked Alex.

Scott cast his younger brother a stern glance. “Alex, when it regards us, Gladiator’s a little . . .” His voice trailed off as he tried finding the right word. 

“Uptight?’ Alex asked, raising his eyebrows.

Scott nodded. “Yeah, that’s the word I’d use.” 

Alex nodded in agreement. “Yeah, I agree. After all, he _was_ one of the people that saved us. I still do not know what I’d be if they hadn’t rescued us.”

“We probably would’ve been separated, or in an orphanage somewhere,” sighed Scott. “According to D’Ken, my mutation had been broken after the crash. Imagine what that would have been like if I woke up in a hospital room, and my blasts destroyed everything up me waking up.” 

“You probably would have gone to jail for property damage,” said Alex. 

“Or a children’s home,” Scott piped in. “It was sheer luck that D’Ken found us the way he did. If he hadn’t, we probably would have died out there in the snow that night. Just look around at what we have here.” 

Alex nodded in agreement as they walked through the vast hallways of the citadel which they got to call home. In many ways, despite losing their parents, they gained a lot more than they lost. They got to live in D’Ken’s family’s citadel, unlike the other Imperial Guard members who lived in the Imperial Guard quarters. They were being fed decent food, were clothed, and raised among a royal family who educated them on the Shi’ar’s history. And Scott and Alex were very well aware of that privilege. Compared to how it _could_ have been if D’Ken _hadn’t_ found them that fateful night, this life was heaven. And Scott and Alex were both eternally grateful. 

As they ventured the halls together, they finally made their way out of the palace, only to see Lilandra near the entrance to the throne room. 

“Good morning, Your Highness. You’re up early,” said Scott. 

“Likewise,” said Lilandra. 

However, the strained tone in her voice gave away that something was wrong. For the few days or so, ever since D’Ken told them about the M’Kraan Crystal, Lilandra had been acting strangely. But why, Scott and Alex did not know. But they could tell by looking in Lilandra’s eyes that she was hiding something. 

From Scott and Alex’s experience with Lilandra, she was a lot less hardened than her brother and her sister. And for whatever reason when it came to the two of them, Lilandra was uncomfortable around the two of them. They couldn’t quite put their finger on why, though. 

“Ms. Lilandra,” said Alex. “Is everything okay?” 

Lilandra nodded. “It’s nothing for you boys to worry about. Go, you’ve got military drills this morning, last I heard. Gladiator’s looking for you.” 

Alex and Scott nodded, exiting the citadel. However, as they left, both brothers felt there was something off with Lilandra. 

“What was that all about?” asked Alex. 

“I don’t know, Alex. You know Lilandra hasn’t always been comfortable around us. Ever since we awoke from our comas, she’s been . . . I don’t know how to describe it.” said Scott as they walked towards the training yards for the start of their morning. 

Alex rubbed the back of his head as he nodded in agreement with his brother. “I’ve always guessed it had to do with us losing our parents and her being very empathetic. After all, she lost her parents too. D’Ken practically raised her and Deathbird after her parents died. But it’s gotta be beyond her just knowing how we feel.” 

Scott sighed. “And I am not going to try figuring out why,” he said as they reached the training yards. Upon entering the gated area, the two brothers grabbed their firearms and met Gladiator in the middle of the field for what would be a rigorous session. 

Gladiator stood there, watching as Alex and Scott got into position in the center of the field. Their punctuality never ceased to impress him. 

“I’m pleased to see you both here on time,” noted Gladiator. 

“You know we’re never once late, sir,” said Scott. “What are you going to have us do for this morning?” 

“Stealth training,” said Gladiator. 

Alex and Scott both glanced at one another. Stealth training proved to be their least favorite tactic that they’ve learned over their years. It had been one of the first things that Gladiator trained Scott in shortly after he turned thirteen. 

_“It’s necessary, going in for stealth kills. Oftentimes, being quiet will be the very thing that saves your life in the field. But I pray that you won’t have to use this tactic.”_

Scott closed his eyes, remembering the first time that he ever stealth killed at the age of sixteen. That moment still left him shaken inside. Given that his own parents had died, he hated the notion of needing to take a life. But he’d done it once, and only once. After that, he swore he would never do it again, because he hated it. It seemed so long ago, yet it was etched deeply in his memory.

* * *

**Skrullos – Five Years Ago**

Sixteen-year-old Scott Summers panted hard as he hid behind a rock, clutching his knife in his hand as he kept his eyes shut. All the while he hid, he also hoped and prayed that he wouldn’t be seen. He’d been commanded by Gladiator to come with him to Skrullos, as D’Ken feared another Kree-Skrull war. 

_“This first Kree-Skrull War occurred a year or so before your parents died, Scott. It’s part of our responsibility to ensure another one doesn’t happen. There were bloody casualties on either side. But the Skrulls are the enemy of the Kree. The Skrulls are dangerous because they can shape-shift. We do not know which Skrulls are bad, and which ones are good. But what you should know is that they were the ones to attack the Kree and ignite the war. They won’t ever come to us in peace.”_

Those words echoed in his ears as Scott remembered D’Ken teaching him the history of the Kree-Skrull war. Now, they were close to having another, as the Skrulls had kidnapped several children from the Shi’ar Empire. But Scott at the tender age of sixteen had been the one assigned to go and retrieve the Shi’ar children who’d gone missing. 

_“Why me?”_ he’d asked Gladiator when he’d been thrusted the assignment. 

_“Because the children in the Shi’ar see you and your brother as symbolism of hope. They look up to you. And I know you have a soft spot in your heart for children who are suffering. You were once in their shoes. Imagine how filled with gratitude they’d be if you were the one to save them.”_

So, Scott ended up taking the ship he’d been assigned to the Andromeda galaxy, knowing he had to succeed in his assignment. According to D’Ken, the Skrulls had kidnapped five children. Lord only knew what was happening to them currently. 

Suddenly, Scott’s sharp hearing picked up sounds of the Skrulls talking in their own distinct language. While he didn’t understand every word of what they were saying, D’Ken had versed him and Alex into studying at least five languages. Among these languages included the language the Kree used, as well as the language the Skrulls used. 

Scott wasn’t by any means fluent, he could understand a little bit. He picked up the voices saying things like “Shi’ar,” “revenge,” and “Kree.” He could only understand that much, but hearing the Skrulls discuss “revenge” left his blood boiling. If kidnapping innocent Shi’ar children was part of the Skrull’s revenge, then that just meant Scott had no choice but to stop them. 

‘They’ll have second thoughts before they invade our homeland again,’ thought Scott angrily, clenching his hand tightly around his knife as he breathed deeply. Suddenly, that was when he heard the Skrulls breaking away from one another. Now was his chance to sneak past them. But he also knew that he had to exercise the tactics Gladiator had trained him in. 

He waited until one of the Skrulls, who just so happened to be female, walked around behind the rock that he was hiding behind. Slowly, he rose to his feet behind the Skrull and grabbed her from behind her neck, slamming his hand over her mouth to prevent her from making a sound. 

“Shut it!” he hissed, before stabbing her in the throat. He watched as the blood seeped from the Skrull’s throat as she choked, and he pulled her down to the ground. However, as the Skrull took her last breath, Scott let out a gasp as he saw something about the Skrull in particular. 

He noticed the bump that surrounded her stomach. 

‘Oh . . . Oh God! She was . . .’ Scott thought. ‘Oh no, no, no!’ 

But looking at the Skrull, it became clear to Scott that the Skrull had been pregnant. He felt an overwhelming despair sink into the pit of his belly as he watched that blood ooze from her throat. His eyes filled up with tears as sobs threatened to escape his throat. Instantly, he ran away from the dead body to go back to the ship he’d arrived on. But he stumbled behind more tall rocks as his body shook with quiet sobs, before his nausea grew worse. 

Clutching at his stomach, he vomited onto the ground, gagging as his tears flew down his cheeks. Regardless of what that Skrull might’ve partaken in, she had life growing inside her. That baby did not deserve to die regardless of who the child’s parents might’ve been. Sobbing, Scott shakily wiped his mouth free of the vomit before rising to his feet, hardly able to process what he’d just done. 

‘I . . . I can’t believe I did that,’ he thought tearfully. ‘That’s it . . . I am _never_ doing this again. Because I _didn’t_ have to. I swear . . . I will _never_ take another life. God help me, I will find another way.’ 

With that, the sixteen-year-old prayed that God would be forgiving. Tears streaked his face silently as he hoped he wouldn’t be found, especially as he heard the male Skrull scream in grief for his dead lover and unborn baby. Scott shook his head, hating every second of it.

* * *

**Chandilar Training Yards – Present Day**

“Scott . . . Scott!” he heard Alex saying as he felt his shoulder being shaken. “Scott, snap out of it!” 

Scott blinked his eyes, noticing the wetness on his face before quickly wiping away his tears. Just remembering the first time he stealth killed never failed to leave him shaken to his core. After that traumatizing experience of killing that Skrull, Scott swore to himself that he would never do such a thing ever again. He hated the thought of killing. He especially hated that Gladiator forced him to train with AI stimulators. Killing a hologram was one thing. But taking an actual life was something Gladiator hadn’t prepared him for mentally. 

“Scott, you alright?” asked Alex. 

Scott sighed, swallowing hard. “I’m fine,” he said. 

Gladiator looked at Scott, knowing the older of the two brothers was in no condition mentally to partake in such training for this morning. He knew Scott’s experience of killing that Skrulll had traumatized the boy. But he watched as Scott's demeanor quickly shifted, as though he were trying to just brush it all aside. But Gladiator knew Scott just as well as Alex did, and he knew that Scott could not do this exercise. 

“Scott,” said Gladiator. “If you wish to skip out on this training regiment, you do not have to partake in it.” 

Scott shook his head stubbornly. It frustrated him to this day that he still couldn’t get over that one experience. Nonetheless, he was also aware of how callous the stealth kills were, and because of his level of awareness, he never wanted to do that again, ever. Despite having gotten emotionally stronger after years of Gladiator’s training, he hadn’t lost his humility in the least. Because of that humility, the idea of torturing or killing anyone did not appeal to him at all.

“Sit out on the exercise. You can wait until we begin hours in the shooting range,” said Gladiator in a commanding tone, especially as he noticed how pale Scott’s face was getting. He knew whenever he used that tone with Scott, that Scott never argued with him. 

Scott nodded, moving until he sat outside the fenced area. As he listened to Gladiator starting up the AI system for the stealth kill exercise, Scott closed his eyes as his tears kept falling from his eyes. He didn’t want Alex to make the same mistake that he made when he took a life. 

‘I hope Alex never has to experience that,’ he thought as he buried his face into his knees. A sob went past his lips as he clenched and unclenched his fists to release the tension. Listening to Alex stealth killing the AI holograms, Scott shuddered hard.

* * *

**Shooting Range – Later**

Scott sighed, glancing up at his high score on the computer monitor. He’d beaten Alex in their training session in the reinforced gun range, with a score of fifty-two to fifty. Taking off his earplugs, he holstered his gun before leading Alex out of the shooting range. 

His episode from earlier during Alex’s stealth kill training still left the young man rattled. But Scott also knew that he and Alex had to get their breakfast and lunch from the bar before being assigned their patrols. Scott closed his eyes briefly, running a hand over his face as he felt Alex leaning a hand onto his shoulder. 

“Are you alright to go out on the patrols today?” asked Alex. He thoroughly knew that Scott’s first experience with stealth killing left his brother shaken up to this day. No amount of psychic therapy could get Scott through that, because he was laden with guilt. 

“I’ll be okay, Alex,” said Scott. “It’s just patrols.” 

“Look, I know what happened earlier left you unsettled,” Alex told him. 

Scott sighed. “I’ve got to get over it eventually,” he insisted. 

“No, you do not,” Alex said. “No one can just get over killing someone like that. In a lot of ways, I’m lucky that I never had to do that. Just the thought of it alone makes me sick.”

Scott nodded. “I still can’t get it out of my head, especially when that Skrull screamed out in grief when . . . when he discovered his wife’s _body._ ” Scott shuddered as the Skrull’s cries of grief echoed in his ears. 

“It’s callous,” agreed Alex. “But let’s just be glad that we aren’t being assigned anything like that any time soon.” 

“Yeah. That’s something we can both agree on,” Scott said, nodding as they walked towards the bar, where they knew the bartender, Oracle, would be preparing their lunch and breakfast that morning. 

The Shi’ar customs as far as food went were something that Scott and Alex both learned to get used to. For years, they’d been accustomed to chicken and beef. Now, living on another planet, they’d learned to grow accustomed to the Shi’ar’s version of pork, chicken, and beef. The Shi’ar had animals and agriculture, but it was unlike anything Scott and Alex used to have on Earth. 

As they approached the bar, Scott felt his resolve beginning to come back as they walked in, seeing Oracle behind the bar. Approaching the bar, Oracle flashed both young men a smile. 

“Good morning Havok, Cyclops,” said Oracle, handing them both containers filled with what would be the Shi’ar equivalent to oatmeal. After that, she handed them two sandwiches. 

“Chicken or beef?” asked Scott, placing his sandwich and container into his pack. 

“Chicken,” said Oracle. 

Scott nodded, taking the bottles of water from Oracle before he and Alex exited the bar to head to the landing strip. Their walk towards the landing strip where they kept their ships was silent. But it gave Scott all the more time to put his stoic facade back on. If he didn’t and he got too emotional over the past, there was no way he’d be able to concentrate on this mission. 

Walking up to his ship, Scott read what his duties would consist of that day. That morning, he was to patrol Saturn’s moon, Titan, and then, he was to go to Jupiter’s moon Callisto. However, looking at his list of duties, he saw that Alex wouldn’t be going on patrols with him. Rather, Deathbird was going to join him on patrol duty. 

Sighing, Scott pocketed the paper before lining up with the other Imperial Guard members, just in time to catch Gladiator’s commands. 

_“Remember, everyone. You are to patrol each sector for two hours each today. Afterwards, you return home and go to active duty at the gates. Also remember, if you see the Starjammers while on patrol, do whatever it takes and capture them. They’re still on our Most Wanted list along with the Skrulls. But we cannot infiltrate the Skrulls, since we’ve got a peace treaty with them. Only time we intervene is if they break the treaty, which more often than not, they do. Good luck.”_

All members of the Imperial Guard nodded, but before they departed, Scott walked up to Alex. 

“Where did you get assigned to?” he asked. 

“Pluto and Triton. I’m to go with Erik the Redd,” Alex said. 

“Again?” asked Scott, knowing it had been this way yesterday. 

“Yeah. Where did you get assigned?” Alex asked. 

“Titan and Callisto,” Scott replied, walking towards his assigned ship. “Good luck out there, bro. May your survival be long.” 

“And may your death be swift,” Alex said with a smile, pounding his fist against Scott’s. “Just don’t do anything stupid out there.”

“How can I? You’re taking all the stupid with you,” quipped Scott, managing a smile before he and his brother hugged tightly. 

“You’re such a jerk, but I love you,” murmured Alex. 

“I love you, too. Be safe,” Scott replied, pulling from the embrace. 

“Likewise.” Alex nodded before Scott stepped into his assigned ship. Scott took the pilot’s seat as Deathbird sat behind him. Giving Alex another nod, Scott started the ship up so he could fly it towards Saturn’s moon.

* * *

**Xavier Institute Infirmary – Last Week**

‘I just can’t believe how fast his wounds healed,’ thought a mesmerized Jean Grey as she unwrapped the bandages from Logan’s torso. She gently ran her hand over the areas where the bullet wounds had been. Now, the wounds were completely closed-up. 

Although Jean still wasn’t over the death of John Proudstar, she also understood that she couldn’t abandon her responsibilities. She wasn’t active in the field anymore, but that did not mean she wasn’t present in the classroom or the medical labs. Currently, she was giving Logan a check-up, considering when he got brought in, he’d been covered in blood and bullet wounds that needed to be treated. 

Her time with him in the medical bays the other day had mostly been of her searching through his unconscious mind, hoping to find a memory she could give back to him. She managed to find very few, but the few she did find were enough for Logan to wake up and remember his name. 

“Well, you’ve healed up nicely,” noted Jean once she removed the last of Logan’s bandages from his torso and arms. 

“Guess that’s one good thing about my powers,” Logan grumbled. “But that’s the part that fucking sucks. I can heal faster than most. But I can’t remember anything fer shit.” 

“What’s the last thing that you remember?” asked Jean, taking her plastic gloves off as she gave Logan a sympathetic glance. 

“Last thing I remember? Fuck me if I do,” Logan said, shaking his head. “Pretty much the only thing I remember is my name, and whatever those bastards did to me.” 

“Sorry I wasn’t able to uncover more,” said Jean. “My telepathy is limited. It’s a gift, but it’s also a curse at times.” 

“Why would you say that?” asked Logan. 

Jean swallowed, contemplating on what she should say. She was hesitant to open up this much with Logan. He’d just arrived only yesterday. He was staying with the X-Men only because he knew he didn’t have much choice. Nonetheless, Jean felt she needed to talk to _someone._ John’s death still weighed heavily on her, as well as the recent passing of her mother. 

“My telepathy makes me feel everything,” Jean decided to say. “I . . . it forces me to feel things like pain . . . the coldness of death. I’d rather not unpack too much, but I’ve had to face a lot of losses.” 

Logan swallowed, nodding. “Glad I’m not the only fucked up one here,” he grumbled. 

“Before the professor came and got me, I thought I was alone. But then I began living amongst everyone else here, and I realized I wasn’t,” said Jean. “That’s why I agreed to be part of the professor’s dream for peace.” 

“Then why’d you retire and hang up the uniform?” asked Logan. 

Jean swallowed, feeling her eyes prickle at the thought of John’s death and Lorna’s upcoming trial. She hated the thought of needing to discuss it. 

“That’s . . . That’s a story for another time, and one I’d rather not get into,” she said softly. 

“Why?” asked Logan. 

“It’s personal,” Jean decided to say. 

However, she was caught by surprise by Logan catching her wrist in his hand. She swallowed, suddenly feeling an overwhelming sensation go through her. It was a sensation of nervousness, often associated with attraction. The last time she ever felt this way, it had been when she first met John shortly after she turned sixteen. That thought of being attracted to someone else scared her, though. The last thing that she wanted was to get close to any other man, especially after the way John had died so brutally. 

‘I don’t want to get close to him in that way, but he’s so assertive. I can just tell he’s interested. I’m interested in him, too. He’s so _different_ and reckless. I want to get to know him,’ Jean thought. ‘But I’m also scared of moving on from Johnny too quickly. I can’t just forget all I’ve had with him. But damn . . . Logan is attractive.’

She couldn’t deny the sight of Logan sitting before her shirtless was a thrilling sight. Looking at his toned abs and his muscles surrounded by chest hair, it made her heart flutter. That was especially as Logan looked at her intently with those deep, dark eyes. 

“Well, I can think of something a little less complicated,” Logan told her, the wanting evident in his tone. 

As he stared at the red-headed young woman before his eyes, Logan felt an overwhelming lust surge through him. Although he’d only met her yesterday shortly after the X-Men brought him to the infirmary, there was something about Jean’s presence that brought him an overwhelming peace. And that peace was something he’d never felt before. Jean had an aura of calmness and compassion to her, as if just looking at her brought you a feeling of security. 

Logan just followed his overwhelming desire and rose to his feet, keeping Jean’s wrist in his hand before tilting his head down and kissing her. As he kissed her, he felt a myriad of emotions course through him as his lips pressed against hers. But he could also sense Jean’s hesitation at the notion of kissing him back. 

Logan didn’t allow her to break from the kiss, though. In fact, he deepened it and pulled her in closer to him before leading them blindly towards the metal medical table. He also could tell there was a tiny part of her that wanted to give in, but there was a strong hesitation. If anything, she was in shock, hardly able to process what was happening. In fact, she was practically frozen as his lips attacked hers with a lustful desire. He was close to his hands removing her shirt, but that triggered Jean to pull her head away and shove him back. She put her hands up and pushed him rather aggressively, a hint of anger in her green eyes.

Jean never liked the notion of anyone throwing themselves on her. And Logan kissing her so unexpectedly, in combination with her lingering feelings of grief, left her feeling as though her boundaries had been crossed. As good as it felt, it was also so _wrong._ Standing there, she glared at Logan angrily. She was angry at not just Logan, but also herself for allowing him to kiss her. 

Logan did not know how it was possible that Jean could feel good while kissing him, yet she was angry at herself for allowing him to kiss her. Judging by how her face was going red with anger and a touch of embarrassment, there was something fundamentally deeper under the surface. 

“What?” asked Logan, raising an eyebrow at the redhead. 

Jean shook her head. “Please, don’t!” she said harshly, the anger evident in her voice as she glowered at him heatedly. “I can’t. I’ve really got to go back to class. Just don’t touch me!” 

Logan watched as Jean ran out of the infirmary. Sitting there, he wondered in secret why Jean had pulled away.

‘It felt good,’ Logan thought. ‘So why did she pull away, and why did she get so mad?’

Rising from where he sat, he pulled his shirt back on and left the infirmary, climbing the stairs towards the upper floors. Once he reached the upper levels of the institute, he ran into Warren and Warren’s girlfriend, Candy, who were rushing down the stairs from Warren’s dorm. Just judging by their haphazardly-thrown on clothes, the two had just finished a rather rampant moment of passion in Warren’s dorm room.

But as Logan passed them to go to his room, he was stopped by Warren who looked at him sternly. His blue eyes held a slight glare. In his one day at the Institute, Logan learned how close-knit Warren and Jean were, to a point where Jean viewed Warren as a surrogate older brother. Judging by the way Warren glowered at him, it became clear to Logan that Warren knew about what he’d done.

“What, Wings?” retorted Logan. 

“Logan, Jean just told me what you did,” Warren said sternly. 

“Why’d she get so freaked out over a kiss?” asked Logan. “She looked like she was gonna strangle me.” 

“Because you don’t know about what happened recently,” Warren explained. “The X-Men just faced a recent loss. We lost our leader, John Proudstar. He went by the alias of Thunderbird and he died during an incident with those Sentinels you heard about on the news this morning.” 

“Jeannie had something with him?” Logan asked. 

“Yeah. John had been her boyfriend,” explained Warren. “She’s probably pissed, because as good as it may have felt, it’s also just wrong for her to even kiss you. She’s dealing with a lot. So, please, do not push her into anything she doesn’t want to do. She’s still grieving. That’s why she’s no longer in an X-Men uniform.” 

Logan watched as Warren quickly made his way to the classroom. Taking in Warren’s words, Logan considered them as he noticed Jean rushing down the stairs with textbooks in her arms. As she passed him, she blushed profusely, clearly still flustered after Logan’s kiss that had been thrust upon her.

* * *

**Jean’s Room – Present**

Jean Grey let out a sigh as she examined how she looked in the mirror. She wore a knee-length navy dress, paired with a red coat, white gloves, a scarf, and a hat. That morning was Lorna Dane’s trial, and the professor had given her and Bobby the day off from classes to attend the court day. However, both Bobby and Jean knew that Lorna’s trial was more than likely not going to be in her favor.

‘I’m afraid the judge and the jury will make an example out of her,’ thought Jean, smoothing her hands over her dress before reaching for her purse. But once she exited her dorm room, she saw Logan leaned against the wall near her door. 

Jean sighed again. Ever since Logan kissed her the previous week, things had been awkward between the two of them. Jean was still not over John’s death. The way Logan had grabbed her and kissed her the previous week . . . he’d been so _assertive._ She’d always been attractive towards assertive men. John had been one of them. But Logan took it to another level. And that assertiveness with the way that he kissed her had left her so angry, because she did not want to get close for fear of just losing someone again. It was wrong to move on so quickly from her late boyfriend.

“Heya, Red,” Logan said. 

“Hello, Logan,” she said, brushing her fingers through her hair. 

“Look, I didn’t get the chance to say sorry about last week,” Logan said. “I didn’t know ya recently lost someone and . . .” 

“It’s fine,” Jean said hastily. “Don’t worry about it. I don’t like talking about it, and I didn’t expect you to know about it. You couldn’t help yourself. And if I’m being honest . . . it felt good, but it’s so wrong. I can’t handle the thought of losing someone I care about again.” 

“Yer afraid of getting close to someone else?” asked Logan. 

Jean nodded. “I’ve got a history of getting close to people, and them either running away or dying on me. So, I’d rather not try right now.” 

Logan sighed, clearly frustrated. “The fuck, Jeannie! Yer obviously attracted to me, much like I’m attracted to you. Just lighten the fuck up and give in.” 

“Yeah, I _wish_ that it were that easy,” Jean said heatedly, glaring at him as the anger came back into her eyes. “I need time, considering I just lost my _boyfriend_ and my _mother!_ _That’s_ why it’s wrong! I shouldn’t be attracted to you, another man, so shortly after my boyfriend died! So, I can’t just _give in,_ asshole! What don’t you get?!” 

Logan groaned again, watching Jean’s retreating back as she exited the dormitory hallways to meet Bobby at the front entrance. She left with a loud huff, her feet practically slamming into the floor. It was a surprise her six-inch heels didn’t scrape the floor given how angry she was with Logan.

As she walked down the stairs, Jean wrung her hands together as she thought of Logan who stood there upstairs. She truly did not want to hurt him, but she also couldn’t get over the compounding losses she faced recently. But she couldn’t think about that right now; not with Lorna’s trial happening in just a short hour from now. Seeing Bobby at the front entrance, she quickly went up to him. 

“Are you ready?” she asked him. 

“I’m not,” Bobby asked truthfully. “I doubt that it’s going to be Lorna’s day. Let’s just hope she doesn’t get another surprise visit from Magneto, Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver. She does not need that today.” 

Jean nodded in agreement, following Bobby out to the cab that awaited them.

* * *

**New York County Supreme Court – One Hour Later**

As Lorna Dane sat on the defendant side of the courtroom with her attorney, Matt Murdock, she began to have serious doubts that this trial would be fair. In the courtroom, there were about twenty angry witnesses, screaming in rage as the judge demanded for order. It being a public trial, Lorna had a chance for people to hear her out. But she also knew there were others affected by what occurred within the recent weeks. Looking around the room, she knew that all who were there had every reason to be mad. 

Lorna stood there in the front of the room, wearing shackles around her wrists that were made of plastic, as well as a collar around her neck. She was dressed in an emerald green dress, her hair flowing down her back. While she was grateful Jean and Bobby had arrived for moral support, she already had doubts that this trial would be in her favor. 

“Order . . . Order!” Judge Craig Taylor as he tried calming the angry crowd of people there. But even as he ordered for silence from everyone in the room, there were still more than a few enraged witnesses there. 

“Judge Taylor, this mutant broke into the Sentinel Services HQ and potentially brought harm to all the soldiers guarding the base!” shouted an angry woman. 

“And what about her father’s actions at the prison almost a week ago?! There were ten guards dead! My brother was one of those guys!” a man yelled in anger, his face a mask of rage and hatred as he pointed at Lorna in disgust. 

“Your Honor,” Matt Murdock said, raising from where he sat. “Please, allow my client to say her piece! She deserves to be heard today.” 

“No, she doesn’t! She used to run around with her father who is a mutant supremacist. He’s hurt a lot of people!” shouted another witness. 

“Now, now,” said Judge Taylor. “I understand why all of you are angry. But I think we should hear Miss Dane’s piece. We should be fair.” 

“Thank you, Your Honor,” said Lorna, rising from her seat. But as she did so, Bobby cast Jean a worried glance in regards to his girlfriend. 

“I don’t think she’s going to win,” Bobby muttered. “The odds aren’t in her favor.”

“Don’t be pessimistic, Bobby,” whispered Jean. “There’s still a chance she can win. I’ve got confidence in Murdock.” 

Bobby sighed, about to add more to the conversation just as Lorna said her piece. 

“Your Honor, you know this much about me. I am a mutant. And yes, I am the daughter of Magneto, whom I know is on the most wanted list in several countries due to his actions. But there’s an important thing to note. I ran away from him at the age of fourteen, because I understood what he was doing was wrong, and it still is wrong,” Lorna said. “I understand that a lot of people got hurt last week. And I know my father, brother, and sister caused property damage at the prison. But if I could have stopped them, I would have. If I could travel back and take it all back, I would. However, I also know that while there are mutants like Magneto out there, there are also those of us who are peaceful.” 

“Then why did you break into the Sentinel Services HQ?” shouted another witness in the room. 

“We did it because those Sentinels attacked my friend, Jean Grey. It had her profiled, along with so many other mutants. And Lord only knows where those mutants are that are profiled,” said Lorna. “Regardless of my being a mutant, I am every bit as human as you are. I am a citizen of the United States. I am nourished by the same food and water as you, and warmed and cooled by the same winter and summer as a human is. Just because I have powers, that does not mean I am without humility. We are people, too.” 

“Miss Dane, it’s clear to me that you hold remorse and that you were just trying to help your friend,” said the judge. “But you also must understand that interfering with Sentinel Services right now is equivalent to obstruction of justice. That cannot go without punishment.” 

“But Your Honor!” Murdock said, standing up. 

“Mr. Murdock, please sit down. Miss Dane, as far as you’re concerned, I hereby order you to a three-year sentence in Leavenworth Federal Prison, and after your release, a full year of community service,” the judge said. 

Lorna sighed. It wasn’t the result that she wanted. But at the same time, she could not deny that it was quite reasonable in comparison to other punishments that could have been drawn up. 

‘I suppose I should be thankful for that,’ Lorna thought. ‘But still, I’m going to be locked up in a cage, doing time for simply defending myself. I can’t believe this.’ 

She felt Murdock leaning a gentle hand on her shoulder. Looking over at him, she saw the look of sympathy on his face. Although Murdock was blind, the rest of his face conveyed more than words could describe. 

“I’m so sorry, Miss Dane,” he whispered. 

“I appreciate it, Mr. Murdock. Although it isn’t the outcome I wanted, I should be glad it’s not worse,” Lorna whispered.

However, as she glanced at Bobby and Jean, she felt tears burning in her eyes. Looking in Bobby’s eyes, she saw the residual anger there at the unfairness of it all. The legal system wasn’t justice to mutants, and this proved it. However, Lorna was pulled from her thoughts as two officers grabbed her roughly, shoving her towards the doors to take her back to the Mutant Detention Center. But as she walked towards the doors, one of the witnesses intentionally stuck his ankle out to trip her. 

Bobby’s anger rose in his chest as he watched this occur. The fact that his girlfriend had to do time didn’t sit well with him at all. His fist went ice cold as he felt the urgency to put one of the witnesses on ice. But Jean grabbed his wrist sternly. 

“No, Bobby,” she said. “Let it go.” 

Bobby shook his head. “I can’t let it go, Jean!” he snapped. 

“I saw what they did too!” Jean said strongly. “Do you think I like it? But there’s nothing we can do. And Lorna knows that too. Just let her do what she has to do. Maybe she’ll get off early for good behavior. You do not entirely know what’s going to happen. So please, just calm down.” 

Bobby nodded, taking a deep breath. Jean being one of the oldest students, she had a high level of maturity at the age of twenty. It was one of the many things that Bobby appreciated about her, because it allowed Jean to be the force that kept everyone on the team calm and cool. She was the most rational of them all and seemed to have an answer for everything. 

“Okay,” he whispered, watching as Lorna was pushed out of the courtroom. Suddenly, that was when Bobby’s communicator on his watch began beeping. 

“Duty calls?” asked Jean, knowing full and well whenever the communicators went off, it was an emergency. 

“Yeah.” Bobby nodded as they exited the courtroom together. Although Jean wasn’t active in the field as Marvel Girl anymore, it did not mean she never got worried when there was an emergency. They proceeded to find a more private room in the building, deciding on a janitor’s closet. Once inside, Bobby answered the call. 

“I’m here, Professor,” he said. 

_“Bobby, you must return to the mansion! We have to board the X-Jet as soon as possible!”_ Charles said, the panic in his tone evident. 

“Sir, what’s wrong?” asked Jean, suddenly concerned. 

_“I just got a call from Moira MacTaggart on Muir Island. She said she needs the X-Men’s help. Her son Kevin got loose!”_

Jean and Bobby cast worried glances towards one another. Of course, they both knew of Kevin MacTaggart. He wasn’t just the son of one of the professor’s former lovers. He was also an Omega-level mutant with severe mental health issues. If Moira was calling them, then that meant trouble. 

“Professor, I know I said I’m retired from the X-Men, but I’ll come for this mission,” Jean said. 

_“Are you sure about that, Jean? You’re still dealing with so much.”_

“I know, Professor,” Jean said. “But if Kevin’s having a temper tantrum, you’ll need another telepath nearby. We cannot afford any casualties.” 

_“Alright, Jean. You may come. Just hurry back to the Institute as soon as possible,”_ said Charles, hanging up on the other line. 

Bobby and Jean glanced at one another, sighing nervously. 

“Kevin MacTaggart having another temper tantrum,” mused Bobby. “I hoped three years ago we wouldn’t have to deal with him again.” 

“Lord only knows what set Kevin off this time,” said Jean.

* * *

**Up next: Proteus Part 1 of 3**


	8. Proteus Part 1

** Issue 8: Proteus Part 1 **

** Muir Island Research Facility – Four Days Ago **

Heavy shaking throughout the containment brig of Muir Island was almost common. The facility was often in use for troubled mutants who had little to no control over their powers. It had many residents over the years, and the goal was to take in mutants who struggled functioning in society, offer them psychiatric treatment and train them on their mutant abilities until they were ready to go out in the real world. 

Residents over the years included X-Men members Jean Grey and Kevin Sydney in their younger years. Employees included Doctor Cecilia Reyes and Forge. But there was one resident who remained there permanently. 

This resident was Kevin MacTaggart, Doctor Moira MacTaggart’s son. 

Moira owed Charles Xavier many favors over the years. She was his ex-lover. However, her meeting Joseph MacTaggart led to their breakup. Shortly after he met her, he got her pregnant with his son. After quintessentially being Joseph’s slave in a five-year, abusive marriage, Moira fled with her son. Shortly afterward, she met Cecilia Reyes, who helped be the bridge between Moira and Charles. 

As a result, Moira and Charles repaired their relationship to a close friendship. And because of Charles’ generous financial support, Moira managed to fund the Muir Island Research Facility on the oceans of Scotland. 

Unfortunately, Joseph’s psychological and physical abuse left Kevin permanently damaged, causing the boy’s powers to manifest at the tender age of seven. Because of Kevin being a mentally unstable Omega-level mutant, Moira oftentimes struggled to find the answers to help her son. 

Now, standing outside Kevin’s bedroom, she watched as Kevin’s world warped around him. He was forced into staying in a solitary confinement room with psychic dampeners, where he was more often than not drugged into oblivion to keep his powers at bay. Watching him, Moira felt her guilt sink in.

‘Kevin, I’m so sorry that I haven’t been able to help ye,’ Moira thought as her tears threatened to well up in her eyes. Pressing her hand against the glass window that allowed her a view into Kevin’s room, her heart sank with despair. She was running out of options to help her son, who grew worse day by day. 

“Mum, I know Kevin’s been getting worse. But ye need to stop and take a break,” she heard someone saying behind her. Turning, she saw her adoptive daughter, Rahne Sinclair, standing behind her. 

Rahne was truly one of Moira’s best works. She’d rescued Rahne with the assistance of Charles Xavier and her current lover, Sean Cassidy, when Charles sensed Rahne being abused by her biological family. She’d been locked in a cage at the time and her family had tried performing exorcisms on her. 

Luckily, Moira, Sean, and Charles found her and freed her, and Charles brought Rahne back with him to the Xavier Institute where Sean acted as an instructor. Once Rahne gained control of her abilities, she opted to stay with Moira. Rahne was lucky that she had not just a surrogate mother in Moira, but a surrogate father in Sean. 

Moira sighed, glancing at her surrogate daughter. She saw on Rahne’s face that the sixteen-year-old girl was as concerned for her brother as Moira. Rahne spent time with Kevin every day, and even she could see how he was getting progressively worse. She was currently in her half-wolf, half-human form, covered in fur.

“Lass, ye know why I can’t,” said Moira, shaking her head. “I need a permanent solution to help Kevin. But his emotional scars run deep . . . so deep, in fact, I worry the lad might never recover.” 

“Ye being pessimistic about it doesn’t help the situation,” said Rahne, taking her mother’s hand into hers and squeezing it slightly. “Besides, Forge and Dr. Reyes are trying to come up with a solution. They’ll find one. I’ve got faith they will.” 

Moira gave her child a small smile. “I appreciate that ye’ve got faith, lass,” she whispered, running a hand through Rahne’s deep, reddish-brown fur. 

“Prayer helps from time to time,” Rahne noted. “And I’ve been praying that Kevin will recover, eventually. At one point, I thought he was getting better.” 

“But for some reason, he just regresses in his progress,” said Moira sadly as she watched the doctors administer more sedatives to Kevin. 

“Mum,” Kevin groaned from where he lay in his room. “I . . . I don’t know how much more I can take.” 

“Just stay strong, Kevin,” pleaded Rahne, pressing her hand against the glass window. “Dr. Reyes and Forge’ll think of something.” 

Kevin sighed as he fell back into a drug-induced sleep. It killed Rahne and Moira inside knowing that. However, they also understood that they had little to no choice. The last time Kevin had been out of control with his powers, Charles Xavier and his X-Men performed an intervention. Nonetheless, Moira feared that at this point, not even Charles intervening could help him. 

“Moira,” called Dr. Cecilia Reyes. “Forge and I think we’ve found a solution.” 

Moira and Rahne turned to face Dr. Reyes, who looked restless. She’d lost sleep over the past few days trying to come up with something that could get Kevin stabilized. But glancing at Dr. Reyes, Moira and Rahne saw hope glimmering in Cecilia’s eye. 

“Ye really think so?” asked Moira, her hopes increasing. 

“Where’s Forge?” asked Rahne. 

“In his lab,” said Cecilia. “Come with me. I’ll show you what he’s started working on.” 

While Rahne and Moira were both reluctant to leave Kevin’s side, they also knew that any opportunity at helping Kevin, they had to take the chance. Sparing another glance at Kevin, who was being sedated once more, the two followed Cecilia to Forge’s lab. 

Although Forge had only begun working with them a little more than a year ago, he proved to integrate well into Muir Island’s facility, managing to improve their way of living thanks to his intuitive inventing. Despite Forge being one of the best technicians around, Moira and Rahne were both significantly worried that there would be no technological piece able to help Kevin, even if just temporarily. 

Walking away from Kevin’s room, Moira and Rahne each felt their guilt reaching its peak. For years, Moira struggled to help Kevin in any capacity. There was only so much telepathic intervention from Charles Xavier could do. At this point, they needed a permanent solution. As they entered Forge’s lab, they saw the mutant inventor looking through piles upon piles of notes, as well as blueprints. 

“Forge, what are ye working on?” asked Rahne wearily. 

“Something that could potentially work,” Forge said. “It’s just a hunch, but I took note of what you said regarding Charles Xavier’s interventions he’d perform on Kevin. I thought of this. What if I could create a device, like a head harness, that could subdue Kevin’s powers? They all stem from his mind, last I checked.” 

“Forge, are ye sure about that?” asked Rahne, shaking her head in disbelief. “We’re better off just calling the professor now.” 

“His telepathic interventions are losing effect on Kevin’s mind,” said Cecilia. “When I looked at his brain scans, they show each time Charles intervenes, that Kevin’s brain adjusted to it. It’s to a point where now, telepathy can do little to nothing for him. Think of it as medicine for psychological ailments. Over time, an individual can get so used to the medicine, that the effects begin to fade. So, can you really think of another option at this point?” 

Moira and Rahne glanced at one another. They knew their options for helping Kevin were limited. Nonetheless, that did not mean this decision sat well with them. But their yearning to help Kevin overthrew any reservations they had. They were desperate after years of Kevin being unstable. 

“What do ye think we should do?” asked Rahne. “We can’t just let him suffer.” 

Moira said, “But we’ve also got to consider the risks that could come with this.” 

“As risky as it may be, it’s the only solution that I can think of,” said Forge. “So, what are you going to decide?” 

Moira sighed. At this point, she had no other choice. It did not mean she liked it, though. She just hoped Forge’s plan would work. 

“Forge, go ahead with it,” she said. “I’m willing to try anything at this point.” 

“I’ll start building the device now. It’ll take me a couple of days, but I can get it done,” Forge said. 

Moira and Rahne nodded. But as they glanced at Cecilia, they could tell while her optimism was there, she also had reservations towards it. 

“Are ye okay alright with this?” asked Moira. 

“Truthfully? No,” Cecilia said. “But I want to help Kevin just as much as you do. Perhaps, this is better than nothing at all.”

* * *

** Xavier Institute Hanger – Present **

The X-Men could hardly keep track of all the times their plans abruptly changed. What had gone from a normal, mundane day of classes and Lorna’s public hearing turned to them all being in panic. Upon Charles and Sean telling them they had to abandon their class work in the middle of the day due to Moira MacTaggart calling, none of them hesitated for a second. If Moira was calling, it only could mean one thing. 

But what surprised them the most was how willing Jean had been to throw her uniform back on. Although she was still grieving due to the compounding losses of John and her mother, she’d been more than willing to help them in this mission. Nonetheless, they were surprised she was willing to set her personal feelings aside, and that she was the first one on the jet along with Ororo and Bobby. 

“X-Men! We must hurry to Muir Island immediately,” Charles told them as Sean pushed him in his wheelchair as fast as he could manage. 

“Professor, we get it,” said Kevin, taking his seat beside Hank. “I saw it when I lived on Muir Island.” 

“Why’d you stay there for a time, comrade?” asked Piotr. 

“For a time, I had control over my powers. Unfortunately, one day, my mutant powers became known to my classmates when I lost control. Because the professor couldn’t do much to help, he sent me to Muir Island for treatment,” Kevin explained as Beast started the jet up. 

“I’d spent time there, too,” said Jean. “It had been for rehabilitation shortly after the professor took me in. And in my time there, I saw what Kevin MacTaggart can do. When you see this kid’s powers up close and personal, you’ll understand. He can warp reality beyond comprehension, and that in combination with his mental health issues is a deadly combination.” 

“But Jean, are you sure you’re up for coming with us?” asked the professor. “I do not want you feeling obligated to come for this. You’re still dealing with so much.” 

“I know, Professor. But personal issues aside, I want to help Moira and Kevin. I owe a lot to her from those early years when you took me in. And if she needs our help putting Kevin in timeout, I will partake in that. I can worry about my nightmares later,” she insisted. 

“Well how hard can it be putting a brat like that in timeout?” asked Logan. 

“Trust me, Logan. Kevin’s powers make him unpredictable,” Warren said. “You don’t even know half of what he can do. He’s also got dissociative identity disorder. There’s a side of him that comes across as a normal, seventeen-year-old boy. The other half of him thinks he’s God.” 

“So, he’s a mentally ill punk with a god complex,” groaned Logan. “This oughtta be fun.” 

“And unfortunately, intervening isn’t that simple,” said Sean sadly. “I was there for most of the lad’s life growing up. I saw the scars left behind by his father’s abuse. And they run deep. No amount of counseling can fix ‘im.” 

“So, vhat _does_ vork vith him?” asked Kurt incredulously.

“Unfortunately, not much,” Charles whispered, sharing sad glances with Sean and Hank. “I’ve performed many psychic interventions on him over the years. But I’ve come to sense that they’ve become less effective over the years. I can only presume Moira tried helping her son by taking a risk . . . and one that I most certainly wouldn’t have taken.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Hank.

“She’s been getting desperate to help her son. Nonetheless, I’ve helped Kevin once before, I can do it again,” Charles said strongly.

“I really hope so, sir,” Bobby said. “Because the last time we dealt with him, I dislocated a hip bone. Each time I think about it, I still feel it.” 

“And I couldn’t fly for a week after what he’d done to my wings,” Warren shuddered. “But in all honesty, I’m more worried about confronting Kevin than the last time we did.” 

“Why is that?” asked Ororo. 

“Because the last time we intervened on Kevin, Thunderbird had been there with us,” Warren said. “He was always so sure of himself. He just knew what he was doing. Now, we’ve got to go into this mission without him. I don’t know how I feel about that.” 

Everyone on the jet fell into silence, lamenting on the loss of John. Their hearts still ached for how callously he died at the hands of the Sentinels. Jean was especially still lamenting that loss. However, they were surprised as Kevin cleared his throat. 

“We shoulder on and we move on without him,” said Kevin. “He’d want us to do that.”

Jean sighed, leaning her head back against her seat as she silently remembered a Native American proverb John would often quote to her. She’d never been the most religious person in the world. Yet, somehow, she remembered John’s words. He’d always been the wisest of them, next to Hank and Charles. 

Sitting there, she murmured the proverb underneath her breath, keeping her eyes closed. 

“May the sun bring you new energy by day, may the moon softly restore you by night, may the rain wash away your worries, may the breeze blow new strength into your being, may you walk gently through the world and know it's beauty all the days of your life,” she muttered, suddenly feeling an overwhelming peace wash over her for the first time in weeks. 

Opening her eyes, she glanced down at the black bracelet that stayed on her wrist almost daily. It had been one of the first gifts John had ever given her when they first started dating. In fact, she remembered the day clearly.

* * *

** Arizona Deserts – Three Years Ago **

The soft, passionate moans filled the tent seventeen-year-old Jean Grey and twenty-three-year-old John Proudstar occupied. This weekend getaway into the deserts of Arizona was exactly what Jean had been in need of. Although they’d begun dating just four short months ago, Jean and John’s passion bonded them. 

This moment in the tent proved it. Jean laid there on the floor of the tent; her naked body doused in sweat as John kept thrusting inside her wet lower depths. Jean kept gasping in pleasure, moaning as John grunted and groaned, fucking her pussy. The pair were no strangers to making love, having done it so shortly after they started dating. However, laying on the tent floor, the two felt it was far more special than the other times they’d done this. 

The blazing Arizona heat only added to their arousal as their bodies rocked the tent. Just feeling John’s hands touching her alone sent Jean into an overwhelming aroused state of mind. Being a telepath, she could read the subtleties in one’s emotions. And when her and John had sex, she felt every waking moment of it. She cherished these moments, because it meant she could have pure intimacy and connection with her lover, and embrace him in such a special way. 

This was their first vacation they’d ever taken together. And John wanted it to be special. So, when he proposed that they make love under the setting suns of the Arizona desert, Jean could hardly dare to refuse. 

So she lay there, relishing in the feeling of her lover deep inside her lower depths. Her pussy was so hot and so warm as John kept thrusting his hardened cock into her. Her hips kept bucking up and down as John went in hard and fast, pumping her vagina with his masculine juices. 

Suddenly, she felt she was about to reach her climax. Her nipples were hard and erect because of John thoroughly massaging her fleshy mounds in his powerful hands. She relished in feeling John fuck her pussy as her hips continued bucking up and down. Sweat cascaded down her womanly body as John grasped her hips in his powerful hands. 

That was the moment her orgasm hit her hard. Her eyes flew open as she let out a loud gasp of delight, crying out in bliss. 

“Oh . . . Oh . . . Ungh . . . Uh – Uh oh Johnny!” she cried out. “I . . . I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

“Oh _fuck!_ Jeannie . . . I’m cumming!” John gasped, steadying his thrusts as he fully went inside her depths, staying in her lower body. Her pussy was so tight and hot around his bulging cock as he felt they were coming together. Finally, the pair came together with loud, passionate moans. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh Johnny!” moaned Jean. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhhhh . . . ahhhhhh Jean!” gasped John, continuing to thrust slightly inside her depths. “So hot . . . so wet . . . so tight.” 

“You’re so . . . so _powerful_. . . so _strong!_ ” cried Jean, especially as she felt one of John’s hands squeezing her butt, which caused her to release a squeal of delight. 

John gasped as he pulled out of his lover, glancing down at her. Both their naked bodies were soaked with sweat as they panted for breath, relishing in what they’d just done. Jean glanced up at her boyfriend, pure love and adoration in her eyes as she reached a hand up to stroke his face. 

“Wow,” she breathed. 

“I know . . . wow is right,” John murmured, leaning over and kissing Jean’s forehead. He crawled off her womanly form and laid on the floor beside her, pulling her into his chest for a warm embrace. 

Jean sighed into his hold, relishing in feeling his arms around her naked flesh as he embraced her protectively. John kissed her head again, closing his eyes. 

“Jean . . . these last four months have been something special,” John murmured. 

“I . . . I’m glad that you stopped hesitating, and you agreed to go out with me,” Jean whispered, snuggling into his chest further. 

“You’re a special girl, Jean,” whispered John. “You always put others first. It’s high time that you have someone put you first, for once. Which is why, I wanted to give you this. I made this for you.”

John reached into his backpack, unzipping one of the pockets and pulling out a small, black beaded bracelet. It seemed to glisten underneath the light of the setting sun as he handed it to Jean.

“What’s this?” asked Jean. 

“A traditional bracelet, made from what we call Apache Tears,” John explained. “It’s used as a symbolism to remember the seventy-five Apaches who died in battle against the US Cavalry, here in Arizona. We wear it to remember that they’d fallen, but we also understand that they’re never forgotten. I know you’ve lost a lot in life, Jean. But you also gained a lot more.” 

John gently caught her right wrist in his hand and slipped it on her arm. Jean’s eyes glistened with unshed tears as she marveled at the sentiment behind the bracelet. It made her think of Sara, and remarkably, as she looked at it, she felt an overwhelming peace. 

“It’s beautiful,” she whispered, feeling John kissing her forehead once more. 

“I know you miss your sister,” John murmured. “But you also should understand that she’ll never be forgotten, ever. She’s here with you in your soul and your heart.” 

“You really believe that?” Jean asked. 

She watched as the bracelet glistened in the setting sun, which turned the sky blood red. The way it shone underneath the dimming lighting that surrounded their makeshift campsite, it was as if each shimmer represented the tears she’d shed over the years. It made her feel at ease. 

“I do.” John leaned over, capturing Jean’s lips in a soft, yet passionate, kiss. 

The kiss was tender, and Jean reciprocated by leaning into it further. She allowed her mouth to open slightly as she gave John some tongue. 

His tongue met with hers, and they intertwined as John’s fingers ran through Jean’s flaming red hair. His fingers tangled in her hair, smoothing it and teasing it as Jean’s hands began to rub against his muscled chest once more. Her hands traced his toned abs and hard biceps, stroking the sweaty skin tenderly before her hands brushed against his nipples. She reached a hand down, giving John’s cock a few generous, gentle strokes, causing him to groan. Just touching John’s dick made Jean’s inner folds feel moist once more. John prolonged the foreplay, his hands moving through Jean’s long hair before stroking her shoulders and back, until finally, his hand was on her butt. He gave it a soft squeeze, causing Jean to moan into the kiss. 

“Mmmmh,” Jean moaned, her voice muffled by John’s lips on hers as her tongue touched John’s once more. 

Moaning into the kiss slightly, he whispered to her huskily. “You wanna go again?” 

Jean nodded, wanting to fuck her lover once more. 

“Yes . . . Yes, Johnny. Fuck me,” whispered Jean. 

“Okay then. Lay back, beautiful,” John told her. 

Jean nodded, like the good X-Woman and devoted girlfriend she was. She was never the one to resist one of John’s commands. She positioned herself so she was laying underneath him, having always loved the sensation of John dominating over her. He was so masculine and so powerful whenever he showed significant control over her. He was so commanding, both in the field as Thunderbird, and in the bedroom. And Jean appreciated how assertive, strong, and commanding John was whenever he took control. And as John began to feel up her naked, sweaty flesh again, it enticed Jean to moan a little louder as she felt John trailing kisses all over her flesh. 

And John made sure to kiss every inch of her body. He kissed her legs. He kissed her voluptuous breasts as he rubbed and kneaded them, pinching her nipples and squeezing the sensitive flesh. He kissed her stomach, licking at her belly button. And finally, he kissed the top of her pussy, sending Jean into another wave of arousal as she let out a low moan. 

“Ohhhhh,” moaned Jean, closing her eyes as John kissed her pussy, before he began fingering her clit once more to further arouse her. 

Feeling John touching her pussy never failed at making Jean feel aroused. And this time around, it was no exception as he stroked her pussy with tender hands, fingering her clitoris before he parted her legs, licking her in between her thighs before giving her a hot round of oral sex. 

Jean let out a gasp as John’s tongue hit her clit, moistening it and making it hot once more. Her vagina felt so wet and so hot as John continued stimulating her clit with his tongue, teasing her. And he was playful about it, too, his tongue dancing around in the depths of her vagina as it started to swell. All the while John gave her oral sex, his fingers continued gently stroking her folds. And he made sure to prolong it, too, as his tongue hit her vulva and labia. The movement alone caused Jean’s hips to rise, giving John better access to moisten her vagina. 

‘He’s always so skilled with his tongue,’ thought Jean as John continued eating her pussy, getting her blood flowing and her feminine juices escaping. Once he was sure Jean was fully aroused and her pussy was wet, John’s cock suddenly felt hard and erect once more as it began to drip with sperm. 

Jean let out a gasp at that as John turned her over, encouraging her to go on all-fours. She went on her hands and knees before sliding downward to rest her head on her arms. She anticipated the round of anal sex as she prepared for John go take her from leapfrog position. John’s hands grasped her hips before they smoothed over her sexy ass. He then grasped her hips once more, before rising up and making sure his cock was aligned with Jean’s hole. Jean closed her eyes, waiting for the moment of passion to ensue. 

“Alright . . . I’m going fuck you in your ass now, Jean,” he told her. 

“Yes . . . Oh _yes!_ Fuck me, Johnny! Fuck me in my ass until I cum!” cried Jean, her voice muffled by the sleeping bag and pillow.

John nodded, and with a thrust of his powerful hips, John entered Jean’s asshole, causing Jean to squeal in aroused bliss. The muscles around her hole felt tight as Jean let out a gasp, taking in a deep breath to relax her muscles and allow them to adjust to John’s dick. 

John then pulled out, before thrusting back into Jean’s hole. He thrust and thrust, his body growing sweaty with arousal once more as Jean began to fondle her breasts and pussy. And their bodies rocked as John thrust in and out of her, causing Jean to gasp louder in orgasmic bliss as she threw her head back. 

And John thrust until he hit her A-spot. But even when he found it, he didn’t stop stimulating it. Once he found it, he kept a powerful grasp on Jean’s hips before he rose to his feet, bringing Jean’s hips up with him so she was in a wheelbarrow position. Jean hooked her legs around John’s waist, gasping and panting for breath. He kept thrusting until he and Jean each felt their orgasm hitting them hard. They were on their climax as their moans and grunts grew louder in anticipation. 

“Oh . . . Oh . . . Ahhh Johnny!” cried Jean. “I . . . I’m close! I’m so close! I’m going to cum soon! I’m cumming!” 

“ _Fuck_ Jean!” gasped John. “I . . . I’m close . . . oh I’m so close! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” 

Their moans harmonized together as John continued to thrust inside her. He kept pounding into her, fucking her from behind as Jean squealed and moaned, eyes shut tightly as her body rocked hard backward and forward. And John’s feet dug into the ground underneath him as he continued taking her, grasping her hips a little harder until finally, he was all the way into the depths of Jean’s asshole as their orgasm hit them, hard. 

“OHHHHHHH FUCK! JOOOOOOOHNNNNNY!” Jean yelled. 

“JEEEEEAAAAN!” John shouted as they came together in loud pants, until finally, John pulled out of her. 

Jean collapsed down onto the sleeping bag, panting for breath. However, her hunger for more intimacy and more passion still burned strongly within her. 

“More!” she moaned. “I . . . I want more!” 

John smiled, knowing that he couldn’t deny Jean any pleasure. 

“As you wish,” he told her, gently turning her over so that she was laying flat on her back. He’d already fucked her pussy and ass, but he watched as Jean put her legs up so that they could try a different position. John, still rather hung from the moment of passion they’d shared, positioned himself over Jean’s crotch. He reached a gentle hand down to fondle her folds, going for her most sensitive areas. Having already given her oral sex, he just stuck with gently touching her vagina, plunging his figures into her depths to rub her clit and the walls of her pussy. Jean let out a low moan of pleasure, gasping in delight. 

“Ohhhhhhh!” she moaned. “Yes Johnny! Just like that!” 

John continued the intimate touching, rubbing her clit and stimulating her once more to get her blood flowing in all the right ways. As the intimate touching continued, Jean suddenly felt the bold urgency to ride her lover. Placing her hands on his shoulders, she made her request. 

“I . . . I want to ride your cock,” she whimpered. 

John leaned down, kissing her on the lips passionately. His tongue slipped into her mouth and swirled around gently, before he pulled away. 

“Yeah, it’s only fair after I made you feel great,” John told her gently. He proceeded to lay on his back as Jean rose up from where she lay on the sleeping bag. Watching as John lifted his legs, it gave Jean the leverage she needed to begin riding his pelvis and make him cum. 

Jean glanced down at her naked, sweaty lover before she aligned her pelvis with his engorged dick. She placed both her hands onto his shoulders and threw her head back, giving John a nice view of her beautiful breasts. 

“Enjoying the view?” she teased, a seductive smile on her lips. 

“Yes, very much,” John laughed, watching as Jean began to thrust her hips. She made sure that her pussy entered and left John’s dick, stimulating her G-spot in all the right ways. As soon as John felt his cock immerse into Jean’s vagina, he let out a gasp of pleasure with each thrust. Each time she thrusted, Jean’s breasts bounced up and down. Instantly, John’s hands went upward and he began fondling her breasts, squeezing them playfully while Jean rode him. 

Gradually, Jean’s gyrations quickened in pace as she felt John’s cock deep inside the depths of her pussy. She rode him gracefully like a goddess, her moans mixing with John’s as he fondled her breasts. She thrust a little harder and faster, causing John to gasp and grunt in ecstasy as he felt the incoming orgasm. 

“Ohhh Jean!” he gasped. “Oh fuck! I’m – I’m already going . . . to . . . cum!” 

“Me too!” cried Jean, continuing to ride him nice and hard, working her hips expertly.

“Then . . . how about . . . I finish the job?” John panted. 

Jean nodded, bracing herself as John sat up, wrapping both his arms around her and squeezing her butt playfully. With Jean’s pussy still in his dick, John shifted his body so they were changing positions. They somehow ended up in a position where John was still fucking Jean’s pussy, but he was spooning her. Jean laid there on her side, allowing John to keep up the steady motion of staying deeply inside her. And while John’s dick stayed in her intimate, moist folds, his hands rubbed her breasts as he kissed her along her shoulders and back. He fondled her clit to help give Jean even more incentive. And with her butt near his crotch, their bodies rocked the tent steadily. 

It didn’t take too long for Jean to feel the orgasm hitting her. Her depths were threatening to burst as her hot moisture built up even more, and she felt the heat of John’s cock growing. What followed afterward was pure ecstasy. The hot feminine juices spilled. John’s cum filled her depths. Their moans harmonized together. 

It was astonishing.

Jean, who always loved to relish in the afterglow of such passionate acts, struggled to stay awake so that she could take it all in. But she was so tired as she heard John’s breathing evening out slowly. And with his arms wrapped around her, Jean snuggled into his protective hold as she allowed him to spoon her. John kept a hand on her right breast, tenderly rubbing it as his other hand touched her hip. Glancing at the bracelet John had gifted her, Jean closed her eyes, feeling as though she could sleep in peace for the first time in so long knowing she now had a connection to her late sister. 

‘I love you, Jean,’ John told her, projecting his thoughts as he held her tightly. 

‘I . . . I love you too, Johnny,’ Jean replied, closing her eyes and falling asleep in her lover’s arms underneath the setting Arizona sun.

* * *

** Aboard the X-Jet – Present **

Jean brushed her fingers over the beads of the Apache Tears bracelet. In that moment, it gave her a whole new symbolism for remembrance as she thought back to the day John gifted it to her. Although she still grieved John, she also knew she would never forget the love and passion they’d once shared together. But her silence caught the attention of Warren. 

“Jean? You alright over there?” he asked. 

Jean contemplated her words. She wasn’t over John by any means. She still missed him immensely. She wasn’t okay yet by any means, either. But she also somehow knew in that moment she was going to be alright and get through it. 

“I’m not okay yet. But I will be, eventually,” she decided on saying. 

Everyone on board nodded. Seeing Jean slowly coming to terms with everything gave them a sense of relief. After witnessing her grieving for weeks on end, it was nice to see that Jean was slowly healing and finding some closure. 

“I’m happy that you’re slowly healing, Jean. We all are,” said Hank. 

Jean nodded, leaning her face against the cold windows of the jet. However, before she could close her eyes once more to further reflect, she heard Charles announcing their arrival. 

“X-Men, we’re approaching Muir Island now,” Charles said. 

“Alright, Charles, I’m bringing the jet down now,” said Hank, preparing to land the jet. However, as he brought the jet down the landing strip, the X-Men caught sight of the state of Muir Island. 

“Holy hell!” gasped Bobby in shock, noticing the huge, gaping hole in the side of the facility’s building. 

Muir Island was in ruins. The entire right side of the facility had been blown open, showing Kevin managed to escape his incubated chamber which had been designed to keep his powers at bay. Additionally, there was a lingering telepathic residue that Jean could pick up, signifying the damage Kevin had caused to his home. The last time the X-Men came here to intervene with Kevin, it hadn’t been this bad. They could only wonder what caused Kevin to lose control like this. 

“Goddess . . . a _child_ did this?!” asked Ororo, her eyes wide. 

“I told you,” said Warren. “This kid’s powers are unpredictable and uncontrollable. He was our firsthand experience dealing with omega-level mutation. And now that he’s loose, we’ve got to find him, and fast.” 

Everyone felt their apprehension increase as Beast landed the jet. Waiting outside the facility were Moira, Forge, Rahne, and Cecilia. As they inched closer to Muir Island, Jean felt Moira’s intense emotions of overwhelming despair and devastation. In fact, she could see tear tracks on Moira’s face as they all exited the jet together. The moment Charles was off the jet, Moira ran towards him and Sean, sobbing uncontrollably. Charles took Moira’s hands into his, while Sean wrapped her into his arms to try soothing her. 

“Charles!” sobbed Moira. “I . . . thank ye so much for coming on short notice.” 

“Moira, it’ll be alright,” Charles said strongly. “I’ve helped Kevin regain control once before; I can do it again!” 

“No . . . No ye don’t understand. I . . . It’s all my fault! _I_ caused this!” Moira choked out, trying desperately to wipe her eyes as Jean and Kevin approached Rahne and Cecilia. 

“Hullo, Jean, Morph,” greeted Rahne, accepting Jean’s embrace. 

“Long time no see,” noted Cecilia as she shook hands with Kevin. 

“Likewise. We should catch up when this is all over,” said Jean. 

“I see the ranks have grown since we’ve last left,” remarked Cecilia with a smile. 

“Wait, what do you mean by that?” asked Ororo. 

“Dr. Reyes and Rahne served with the X-Men for a time a few years ago, shortly after Moira and Sean took Rahne in,” explained Jean. 

“Well, we needed more recruits ever since John died and Lorna got incarcerated,” explained Kevin. “Bigger problems call for a bigger team.” 

“Well, this certainly counts as a big problem,” said Forge with a groan, who was holding an ice pack to the top of his head. “Kevin threw a huge temper tantrum, and we’ve got to put him in timeout.” 

“But why?” asked Bobby. “Kevin’s thrown temper tantrums before, but nothing this bad, ever. How did he get loose?” 

“Umm . . .” Forge blushed profusely. “I must admit it. I . . . I may have had something to do with that.” 

“What do you mean, Forge?” asked Hank. 

“You see, Kevin’s been growing increasingly unstable lately. No matter what we did, nothing seemed to work. We needed to find a more permanent solution than just psychic therapy for him,” explained Cecilia. 

“And by permanent, you mean . . .” Warren began saying wearily. 

But glancing at the sobbing Moira, he knew the truth. Moira had tried taking a huge risk to help her son get back in control, and it got out of hand. 

Moira nodded, continuing to hysterically cry as Jean walked forward to try offering some consolation. She leaned a hand against Moira’s shoulder as she kept weeping in sorrow for what happened to her son. 

“Dr. MacTaggart,” she whispered. “What did you do?” 

“I . . .” Moira sobbed out. “I . . . I tried doing what I had to do to help him! I didn’t want this to happen to my son!” Her voice was borderline screaming as she shook her head. Jean grabbed one of Moira’s hands, squeezing hard. 

“It’s alright . . . it’ll be alright,” Jean whispered, grabbing Moira into a firm embrace. “We’ll find him and bring him back home. I promise.” 

“I . . . I don’t know if he’d _want_ to . . . to come home after what I’d done!” Moira sobbed. 

“Shhh, you don’t know that yet. Kevin loves you. You are his mother after all,” Jean murmured. 

Moira shook her head, continuously crying as she lamented on what she’d done. She did not know how the X-Men were going to take the news. But she also understood that she had to tell them if they were going to save her son from himself. As she cried in Jean’s arms, her nervousness and fear returned as she worried for her child. 

‘He’s . . . He’s just a little boy!’ thought Moira. ‘He didn’t ask for this! I . . . oh, God, Kevin! I’m so sorry!’

* * *

** Up next: Proteus Part 2 of 3 **


	9. Proteus Part 2

**Issue 9: Proteus Part 2**

**Sector 10616 – Scott Summers’ Ship**

Scott Summers took in the sight of Jupiter’s Great Red Spot, silently in wonder at what kind of life could be found. Knowing there was intelligent life out there, thanks to his time on Chandilar, he knew there was much more to discover. 

Glancing through his binoculars, Scott had a clear view of the vast environment of space. From what he could tell, at least from his view of Jupiter’s moon, that the sector was clear.

“Alright, Cal’syee. We’ve been out here for about an hour. I think we’re all clear to head back home,” Scott announced. “Anything from your side?” 

“Nothing. Everything is clear. No Skrull or Starjammer in sight,” said Cal’syee.

Scott sighed. “It’s a shame. I was really looking forward to having a run-in with them.”

“You’ll get your chance, Summers,” Cal’syee told him, setting her binoculars aside before reaching for the Shi’ar’s equivalent to beer. Opening the bottle, she took a sip.

“Drinking on the job?” Scott asked her, reaching for his own beer bottle. 

“Speak for yourself,” Cal’syee said, smiling slightly. “Besides, Summers, I’ve got something to say. I requested that you join me on patrols today.”

“Oh, why’s that?” asked Scott, placing his beer bottle down on the floor. 

Cal’syee closed her eyes, thinking to a time shrouded in the past. As Scott glanced at her, he could tell she was deep in thought, and looked as though she were tinged with bitterness. Scott knew of Deathbird’s reputation. She was said to be highly temperamental, and that D’Ken had placed her in the Imperial Guard at age sixteen to help her manage her anger. 

_“She’s quite the dangerous one,”_ D’Ken would often tell Scott and Alex growing up. _“She’s known for her hostile streak. It led to me realizing she needed to be watched closely. That’s why I placed her on the Imperial Guard. She cannot be trusted.”_

“I’m sure you’ve heard my brother speak about me,” Cal’syee said. 

Scott nodded. “I have. He didn’t tell me much. He only told me that you’re temperamental, and that he placed you in this position so someone could keep an eye on you.”

Cal’syee shook her head as her eyes held a resident cynicism. “I guess he didn’t bother telling you the whole story,” she said. 

Scott shook his head, knowing that there had to be more. There had to be a reason behind Deathbird’s temperament. 

“This is what you don’t know about me,” said Cal’syee. “You see, those born in the Shi’ar will always have a temperamental side. We go back millennia, being warriors and survivors. And part of that survival is having a temper. It serves you well in battle. I just had to be the unfortunate one with an uncontrollable anger.” 

“Why?” Scott asked, intrigued as he listened to her. 

“Because something went wrong when I was born,” Cal’syee said bluntly. “Apparently, I got too much of that residual rage. It often resulted in me having anger management problems as a girl. That was until one day, I lost all control of and I’d done something I will forever regret.” 

“What would that be?” asked Scott, taking in the sight of the tears welling in the hardened Imperial Guard member’s eyes. 

Cal’syee seemed to hesitate at the thought of saying it. “Promise me that you won’t think of me any differently,” she whispered. 

“I can’t say that I won’t. But I’ll try not to be judgmental,” Scott assured her. 

Cal’syee nodded. “The day that I’d lost all control of my rage, I ended up killing my mother.” Cal’syee paused as her tears spilled down her face. “I . . . I don’t even remember what came over me. I was only thirteen!”

Scott felt his shock settling in. Somehow, he hadn’t expected to hear that from her. But as he glanced at Cal’syee and took in the tears streaming down, he knew she was speaking the truth. 

“I guess that’s what led to D’Ken creating that alternative for you?” Scott asked. 

Cal’syee nodded ruefully. “Easily, I could have been locked up in the citadel’s prison for life. Instead, D’Ken ended up garnering the title of emperor to the throne. He overruled any decision, and he chose this for me. He decided it would be best for me to be in the Imperial Guard, where someone could keep an eye on me,” she said, not trying to hide her sardonic tone. 

Scott swallowed, taking in her words. Hearing this from Cal’syee, he was a little more than surprised. He found himself in silence at Cal’syee continued lamenting to him. And as she did so, her face held a bitter smile. 

“I guess I’m destined for my rage to be out of control,” she said. “And my crimes I committed back then still haven’t been forgiven. I’ll always be viewed by everyone in the Shi’ar as a monster who murdered her mother in a fit of anger.” 

“I don’t think you’re a monster,” Scott interjected. 

“I appreciate you thinking the best in me, Scott, but I don’t deserve it,” Cal’syee whispered, more tears flowing from her eyes. 

“That’s not true though,” Scott insisted. 

“Oh, really?” Cal’syee asked him, a residual anger there in her eyes as she cast him a rueful glare. “Like you would understand. You’re so disciplined and in control all the time. You always stay so calm. I would _kill_ to have something like that, you know? You’re lucky, Summers. How are you so disciplined all the time?” 

“I guess I got that from my parents,” said Scott with a shrug, sipping some more beer. “Sure, I’ve got a temper. But it takes a lot of patience and persistence to learn to keep it in check. I don’t think it’s impossible for you to learn to control your temper, Cal’syee.” 

“How, Scott?” asked Cal’syee, more tears welling up in her eyes. 

“If you ever want me to, I can show you how,” Scott said, reaching a hand over and cradling her face gently in the palms of his hands. 

Cal’syee nodded. “Yes . . . Yes . . . that’s always what I wanted. I’ve always wanted a chance at having something different,” she said. “I just wish that I can feel something else other than anger, Summers. That’s all I’ve ever wanted my whole life.” 

“How about I give you your first taste of that?” Scott murmured. Leaning over, he pressed a soft, yet passionate, kiss against Cal’syee’s lips. 

Cal’syee was quite taken aback. She was a dangerous woman with a dangerous temper, hardly able to control the rage that brewed deeply inside her. Nonetheless, it wasn’t unwelcome. In fact, she liked the sensation of this young man kissing her. 

Despite being almost nine years Scott’s senior, she could hardly bring herself to care about the age gap between them. Scott was so tender on her lips, stroking her face gently and breathing deeply into the embrace their lips shared. And he kept cradling her cheeks in his hands, stroking her face as he continued to gently kiss her. 

And he was as assertive as he was gentle. As he kissed her, he wasn’t afraid to slip Cal’syee some tongue along the way as she let out a soft moan. Cal’syee, never having felt anything quite like this before, sighed further into the kiss as her tongue went to meet Scott’s. Their tongues intertwined as they moaned together, until Scott was gently pushing her back to lay down on the floor of his ship. His hands went from her face, to rubbing up and down her body over her uniform. 

‘Oh . . . Oh, he’s so . . . _in control,_ ’ Cal’syee thought as Scott’s hands felt her up blindly. ‘And he’s so _calm._ He’s everything I could ever hope to be like . . . everything I ever _wanted_ to be.’ 

Cal’syee let out a soft moan as Scott moved his kisses from her lips to her jawline, slowly placing his hands underneath her butt. He gave it a soft squeeze as she let out a low moan of delight. 

“Scott . . .” Cal’syee moaned. “Please . . . continue to teach me about such _control._ Make love to me, right now.” 

Scott nodded, continuing to kiss Cal’syee down her jaw until he was kissing her neck. 

“Oh, I will,” he told her in between kisses. 

Before they knew it, Cal’syee was sitting up and removing the top portion of her uniform with Scott’s help. As soon as the top part of her Deathbird uniform was off, it revealed a black bra holding Cal’syee’s breasts in place. It gave Scott more room to work, trailing his soft kisses down until he was kissing the tops of her breasts. His tongue trailed against the sensitive flesh as Cal’syee let out a soft moan again. She closed her eyes as she took in the sensation, embracing every moment of Scott’s lips and tongue on her naked flesh. She rose up, removing the clasp of her bra and her breasts went tumbling out of the sexy garment. Scott paused with his kissing, taking in the sight of Cal’syee’s breasts, mesmerized. 

“Wow . . .” he murmured. 

“See something you like?” Cal’syee asked. 

“Oh . . . Oh yeah, I do,” said Scott, reaching his hands over to begin playfully massaging Cal’syee’s breasts in his hands. It caused her to let out a louder moan as her eyes flew open, feeling Scott rubbing the fleshy mounds powerfully. And Scott showed some skill, kissing each breast before pinching her nipples, causing Cal’syee to let out a sharp gasp. 

“Ohhhh!” she moaned as Scott’s tongue licked her underneath her breasts. 

He continued to knead her titties, pinching them erotically and slowly as Cal’syee’s hips slowly rose from the floor. She dug the balls of her feet into the floor underneath her as she rose her lower body, allowing Scott to go in between her legs. All the while, Scott continued to rub and knead her tits, squeezing them gently as he licked and kissed them. And as he moved his hands down to grasp her hips and kiss her down her stomach, Cal’syee suddenly felt a warm, moist sensation in between her legs. It caused her to gasp sharply as her breathing grew a little harder. 

But Scott prolonged the foreplay, kissing her down her stomach and making his way back up, his hands working at rubbing her half-naked flesh. However, Cal’syee wasn’t one to leave people hanging. Before Scott knew it, her fingers were working like a bird’s talons, clawing at the top portion of his uniform before she pulled it off and over his head. It revealed his toned abs, chest, and arms, and it all looked so inviting to stroke. As Scott kissed her all over her torso, Cal’syee stroked his bare chest and arms, rubbing the borne flesh that stood before her. 

Scott gasped at the sensation of a woman’s hands on his bare skin. Even though he had his share of love interests, he’d never got this far with any woman. So, he just absorbed the feeling, embracing it as Cal’syee’s hands traced over his toned muscles. As Scott kissed her shoulders, he felt a noticeable bulge in his pants forming. But he ignored it. 

He wanted to achieve the highest form of arousal as he trailed his kisses all over the naked flesh of this woman. His hands kept roaming in such a controlled, disciplined fashion, making sure to thoroughly tease the naked flesh underneath his hands. He rubbed, kissed, and licked every inch of the woman’s flesh, marking it and memorizing her body. 

And Cal’syee seemed to _like_ the feeling of him being on top. It was a true lesson in control she’d never once received. Scott proved to have a strong level of control as his hands and lips left their mark on her flesh, prolonging the foreplay. And all the while, their moans began to synchronize as they kissed and touched one another. Cal’syee kept rubbing his chest and arms. Scott kept kissing her naked torso and shoulders. 

Cal’syee felt the warm, moist sensation from her pussy growing even more. It felt so hot and so wet, and her panties felt like a huge burden as her arousal grew. She let out a sharp gasp as her pussy grew wetter. As her eyes flew open, she saw the bulge in Scott’s pants growing more. Reaching her hands over, she yanked Scott’s pants and boxers down, freeing his erect cock. 

Scott gasped sharply, feeling that his manhood was free. And he returned the favor, his hands moving downward and grasping the sides of Cal’syee’s pants, yanking them down as well. It revealed her panties, which were wet with the heightened arousal. But he took that chance to begin stroking her hot, wet pussy, causing the woman to moan a little louder. 

“Oh . . . Oh . . . Scott! Get . . . Get them off!” pleaded Cal’syee. 

“As . . . As you wish,” gasped Scott, grasping the sides of her underwear and pulling them off her shapely legs. 

It freed her pussy as he pushed her legs apart nice and wide. However, before he could give her oral sex, he found himself taking in the sight of the anatomy in between Cal’syee’s legs. As human as she looked for the most part, that was where it stopped. Cal’syee’s pussy wasn’t surrounded by any pubic hair at all, as if the entire area had been treated to a permanent hair removal. Of course, Scott knew this. He’d had his share of sex with a couple women within the Shi’ar, and the Shi’ar physiology was quite different from a human’s. The Shi’ar had absolutely no hair on their legs, arms, intimate areas, and underarms, as if their skin had been deeply treated to absolute perfection to appear smooth as porcelain. Scott remembered the first woman he’d hooked up with, and how she’d explained it to him.

 _“When we were born, all our parents opted to place us into treatment to prevent us from growing hairs in . . ._ those areas. _It makes sex that much easier.”_

With that in mind, Scott lowered his head down to tease Cal’syee’s clitoris. He fingered her vagina, playfully touching her folds and parting them before his tongue hiked up her slit. Cal’syee gasped sharply once more, eyes widening.

“Ohhhhhhh!” she moaned. 

Scott put all his focus in moistening the folds of her vagina, stimulating her clitoris thoroughly to further moisten it. He did it until he managed to find her G-spot, sending the older woman underneath him into a world of euphoria as she gasped and cried out.

“Ooooh . . . Oh _fuck!_ ” Cal’syee cried. “Scott . . . you’re so . . . so _skilled_ with that tongue of yours! How do you know what to do?” 

“I’ve had a few hook-ups here and there.” Scott’s voice was muffled by her pussy, which released womanly fluids that spilled all over his face. She was about to cum in his mouth. Rising from her puss, he positioned himself over Cal’syee until his cock was aligned with her vagina. He placed his hands on her shoulders, fingers digging into her flesh. 

“I . . . I feel like fucking you now,” he breathed to her. 

“Yes . . . Yes! Fuck me, Cyclops! Fuck me in my pussy! Fuck me in my mouth! Fuck me in my asshole! Just fuck me!” Cal’syee cried, enthused at this point. 

“I will fuck your pussy. After that, we’ll try another position before taking this to my quarters,” Scott told her. 

“Well, it better damn well be worth the wait!” Cal’syee told him as Scott rubbed the tip of his dick against her folds. She arched her hips up sharply before Scott thrust into her wet inner depths. 

“Oh . . . Oh Scott! I feel you!” she cried. 

“I feel you . . . so deep! So hot . . . so wet . . . so tight!” Scott grunted, working his thrusting his hips so his cock was in her pussy. He thrust and thrust, working his hips expertly as he stimulated Cal’syee’s G-spot. And as he thrust, Cal’syee thrust her hips to match his rhythm as their bodies rocked.

As their bodies rocked fiercely, Cal’syee relished in the sensation of feeling such a stoic, controlled, disciplined soldier in the depths of her pussy. His cock was hard and tight around the muscles of her vagina as he fucked her hard and fast. Scott grunted, thrusting his hips as his cock practically dropped with sperm and cum. They were so close to cumming together as they fucked on the floor. 

Gasps and moans of euphoria filled the air as Cal’syee felt this man taking her. And she loved every moment. Her whole life, everything had been uncontrollable. Now, feeling Scott have such control over her as they fucked left her feeling a sense of completion. Finally, she had a form of control in her life. And if it came from a man fucking her pussy in the middle of patrols, then she would take it however which way it came. 

They continued this motion until they felt they were reaching their climax. 

“Oh . . . Oh _fuck!_ Scott! I’m cumming! I’m cumming!” cried out Cal’syee. 

“I . . . I’m cumming!” Scott groaned. “Let’s . . . Let’s cum together!”

“Yes . . . together! Cum together . . . controlled . . .” panted Cal’syee as Scott’s cock thrust into her lower body until they came together, moaning harmoniously as their orgasm hit them. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Scott!” 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Cal’syee!” 

Even after their orgasm was over, Scott made sure to stay deeply inside Cal’syee’s depths for a few more minutes, before he slowly pulled out of her. Gasping, he leaned back against the wall.

The two relished in the afterglow of the passion, unable to believe they’d just done it. But as the sweat traveled down their naked bodies, they knew what they’d done had been real. 

“Thank you . . . Scott,” panted Cal’syee. “You really gave me a taste of how controlled things can be.”

“I’m glad I could help,” said Scott. “Let’s go another round. Then, we’ll go home.”

“Sounds like a plan!” Cal’syee said, enthused to go again. She proceeded to lay down on her side, knowing what she wanted to do next. She wanted to go into a sixty-nine position so she could eat Scott out while he ate her pussy. 

And Scott seemed up for it, too. He followed her lead and laid down at the base of her pussy, being sure to align his cock with her mouth. Together, they ate one another out. Cal’syee engulfed Scott’s member in her mouth while Scott licked and sopped up the wet folds of her vagina. His tongue plunged deeply into her folds, licking and sucking as he fingered her pussy, while Cal’syee deepthroated him. She moaned into Scott’s erect cock, sucking hard as Scott moved his hips slightly to hump in her mouth. 

Cal’syee bobbed her head up so Scott’s member was deeply down her throat, while she felt Scott licking and fingering her pussy. She gasped slightly as Scott’s cum slid into her throat, but she didn’t care. She swallowed the cum right down, going back to eating his dick deeply. Her mouth salivated as she ate him out, her pussy suddenly feeling wet and itchy again as Scott continued the foreplay. Suddenly, the two felt as though they were going to cum once more as their moans grew louder. Cal’syee could feel that Scott was close to cumming as Scott felt her pussy growing even more moist in his mouth. But it only encouraged them to suck harder and go deeper, closing their eyes as they relished the sensation. That was when Cal’syee felt Scott shooting off in her mouth, cum and sperm entering her throat as she swallowed it down. 

On Scott’s end, he continued to taste the wetness of Cal’syee’s folds, feeling she were about to cum too. He could tell just by tasting her pussy alone that she was cumming. Suddenly, that was when Cal’syee’s womanly fluids went into his throat, but he swallowed it down as he continued sucking and licking, going deeper and stimulating her clit. 

Finally, with a few more euphoric moans, they pulled their mouths away from one another’s genitalia, gasping at what they’d just done in a sixty-nine position. They relished it, panting for breath as Scott reached for his clothes. 

His skin was still soaked with sweat, and his cock was still very erect. But that didn’t stop him from redressing as he panted to catch his breath. Of course, he’d had sex before a couple of times, but not on this level. Somehow, he and Cal’syee had a different type of connection. Perhaps, it had to do with the fact that she’d been part of rescuing him and Alex. But Scott welcomed it. 

“That . . . That was even better,” he told her with a smile. “Now . . . let’s go home and take this to my room.” 

Cal’syee nodded, smiling as she pulled her clothes back onto her naked form. She was looking forward to another round of passion with this young man. And all the more, it provided her a way to spite her older brother. 

‘D’Ken’ll lose his shit when he learns what we’d done,’ she thought. ‘I _want_ him to find out about this.’

* * *

**Muir Island – Hours Ago**

“Forge, are ye sure that this will work?” asked Moira MacTaggart wearily, watching as her son got strapped to a medical table in his room. 

For the past few days, Kevin MacTaggart’s powers grew more out of control. His mother, Moira, was running out of options to help him. Kevin’s lack of control had always been concerning. Now, it caught up to him as he began slipping away slowly. 

_“Why should I keep meself locked away from the world, Mum?”_ Kevin had asked her. _“I should be out . . . free. This isn’t the life I want to live. Like the Greek god, Proteus, I’ve got the gift to warp everything around me. I can change shape. I can take on the presence of others. And yet here I am, wasting it away sitting in captivity.”_

 _“Kevin, ye aren’t God,”_ Moira had tried telling her son. 

_“But I’ve got the powers of one. I shouldn’t be holding me gifts back,”_ Kevin had told her.

Upon them having that conversation, Kevin’s bedroom walls had begun to warp around him, and he nearly melted his entire room. Moira knew she couldn’t risk anything. That was especially if Kevin referred to himself as God. So now, Kevin stayed strapped down and drugged, while Moira and Rahne prayed Forge’s newest invention would work.

“It should, Moira,” Forge said, toying with the headset in his hands. “This puppy is hooked to a machine I designed. Theoretically, it _should_ send a strong energy surge into Kevin’s mind to subdue this Proteus persona. It’s akin to electric shock therapies they do at mental hospitals. It’ll be painful, but it’ll help reverse the polarity of these two distinguishable personalities fighting for control.”

“We are willing to put faith in ye, Forge,” said Rahne, watching as Kevin groaned and moaned in pain from where he stayed strapped to the table. They watched as his room threatened to warp into pure liquid, but Cecilia plunged another needle into his neck, injecting him with more sedatives. 

“Send stronger sedatives into his breathing tubes, Moira,” Cecilia said, watching as Kevin’s state grew worse. He was hooked to heart monitors, cerebral monitors, and breathing tubes, which kept track of his vitals.

Moira sighed, administering more breathable sedatives to her son. Kevin panted, closing his eyes as his head felt as though it were about to split into two. 

“Mum!” Kevin moaned out. 

“Stay strong, Kevin!” pleaded Rahne. “We’re gonna help ye! I promise! It’ll be okay. Just breathe through it.”

Kevin nodded tiredly, breathing hard as Forge unlocked the door to the boy’s incubation chamber. Bringing the headset into the room, Forge’s hands shook hard as he mentally prepared himself for what he was about to do. He hated the thought of this boy suffering. He didn’t want to hurt Kevin at all. But he also knew thoroughly if they didn’t do anything, then he would just get even worse. 

Walking closer to the young teenager, Forge placed the headset onto the boy’s head. Kevin responded by groaning again in pain, closing his eyes a little tighter.

“Don’t worry, kiddo. It’ll stop hurting soon,” whispered Forge, leaning a gentle hand onto the boy’s arm. 

Kevin nodded weakly. He simply prayed that it all would end soon. He was so sick of being out of control. If this was going to make it all stop, he would take anything. 

“Please!” he begged, his voice coming out in a whimper as Forge stepped towards the computer that would administer the power-dampening energy into the boy’s brain. 

“Dr. Reyes, you might want to step out for a moment,” Forge said. 

Cecilia nodded, stepping out of the room so she could watch from the glass window. Locking the door behind her, she stood by Rahne and Moira, silently praying that this would help Kevin, for good. Glancing at Rahne, she saw the young teenager had her hands folded in prayer as she prayed for her brother’s safety. 

“Alright, I’m turning the machine on,” Forge announced. “Everybody, stand by.”

“Okay,” whispered Moira, the weariness evident in her voice as she watched Forge turn on the device. 

Upon the machine turning on, they all heard the soft hum as it started to shake slightly. The wiring attached to the machine stayed attached to the headset Kevin wore, administering a jolt of energy. 

Moira, Cecilia, and Rahne all watched in worry as Kevin’s form began twitching. For Kevin, he felt as though he were receiving a round of electric shock treatments being administered to his head. He groaned in pain, his eyes flying open as they all noticed a glow in his irises. It was a sign of the Proteus persona being very present there, fighting against the sensation. 

It was a truly concerning sight to behold. There were two parts of Kevin both fighting for complete control. But Forge’s machine struggled to hold back the Proteus persona, which was trying to fight its way through between the haze of the sedatives and the machine shocking Kevin. Kevin kept laying there, twitching and shaking as he grunted and groaned. But it seemed to be working, despite the pain it caused him. 

“I think it’s working!” Forge announced. 

“How’re his vitals?” Moira asked Cecilia. 

“His blood pressure and breathing are a little high. But that’s normal for him whenever the Proteus personality fights for control,” said Cecilia, monitoring Kevin’s signals through an iPad. Looking at the iPad which monitored Kevin’s signals, Moira saw her son’s vitals were spiking more than typical. His blood pressure was too above the normal range. And his breathing came out in short gasps and pants. 

“Forge!” cried Rahne. “His blood pressure is too high! Ye’ve got to stop!”

“I can’t!” Forge shouted. “If I stop, Proteus will just break loose! And who knows how powerful he’s become over these years?”

“If ye don’t stop it might kill him!” cried Moira. “ _Please!_ Just turn off the machine!”

Forge nodded, preparing to turn off the machine. But before he could, that was when Kevin’s eyes glowed brighter as a startling blue glow formed around his body. The walls warped around into a form of pure goo as the floors threatened to cave in on themselves. 

Rahne let out a loud scream of fear, eyes growing wide as she watched the restraints fall of Kevin and he walked away from the medical table. The headset sparked pure electricity as it fell off him. As Kevin looked at them, he stared at them with an expression that was purely unrecognizable, and unlike the seventeen-year-old boy they knew. 

**_“That’s better,”_ ** the Proteus persona said. **_“I’ve been cooped up in this Godforsaken place for far too long now. I think it’s time I go out and explore the world for a bit.”_**

“Kevin, no!” cried Moira. “Ye cannot leave! Ye aren’t in control right now! Please let us help ye!”

**_“I do not need your help.”_** Kevin warped the floor underneath Forge’s feet, sending the mutant inventor collapsing hard against a wall before he warped the walls of his bedroom into pure liquid. 

It was as if his bedroom walls were made of nothing but ice as Kevin stepped out of his room, mesmerized by the sight before his eyes.

 **_“Oh, so this is the outside world?”_ ** Proteus asked in wonderment. **_“It’s so . . . bland. Why don’t I make this more exciting before I go exploring this world?”_**

They all watched in pure horror as Proteus warped the ocean around him, causing the waves around him to crash fiercely against the shoreline of Muir Island until it went flooding into his room. They witnessed him walking across the water, his form now oversized and huge as he stomped his way through the oceans of Scotland. 

Moira watched with tears in her eyes as her son left the one place that he called home. Sobbing, she wrapped her arms around herself very tightly. She suddenly regretted agreeing to Forge’s plan and not placing a call to Charles.

“M-Mum?” Rahne asked, already starting to cry hard as her tears dripped down her cheeks.

Moira shook her head, sobbing hysterically. She knew beyond no doubt she had to call the X-Men for help.

* * *

**Muir Island Research Facility – Present Time**

“WHAT?!” roared a pissed-off Logan, having just heard what Moira had done to her son. 

“Hey, easy Logan!” snapped Bobby Drake. “You just got here! You don’t get to judge her decisions!”

“But still . . . what she’d done to her son!” said Piotr Rasputin, exasperated and fathomed by what he heard.

“Please, Piotr,” stressed Warren. “I know that it sounds bad . . .”

“Sounds bad?” snarled Logan. “You’ve gotta be shitting me, Wings!”

“I . . . I didn’t have a choice!” sobbed Moira from where she stood underneath Jean’s arm. “He . . . He was getting worse . . . and . . . and Charles’ telepathy wasn’t working on him! What else would ye have liked me to do?!” 

“Moira, it’s okay. It’s not your fault,” Jean soothed. 

“Jean, how can you say that?” Ororo asked her friend. “You had something like that happen to you when you were in mental hospitals! How could you understand?”

“Because I know Moira doesn’t do anything harmful on purpose. Her intentions are good!” Jean snapped. “So, all of you better shut up! Quit judging her parenting decisions, and let’s focus on finding Kevin before he does something far worse!”

“I’m with her,” agreed Kevin Sydney with a nod. “Moira’s been trying to find treatment options for her son for years. And nothing has worked. Can you really blame her for trying to take a risk?”

Everyone in the room fell silent, apart from Moira’s sobs as Jean, Kevin, and Sean all tried consoling her. Sean took his fiancé into his arms, holding her very closely and running his fingers through her hair while Jean rubbed the older woman’s back gently. 

Of course, the original X-Men knew why Moira made the decision. Although it hadn’t been right, she desperately wanted to help her child in any way that she could. 

Suddenly, Rahne spoke up in defense of her adoptive mother. 

“Besides, if ye all _saw_ just how out of control he’d been getting, ye would have done the same thing!” she growled. 

“Vhat do you mean?” asked Kurt. 

“We’ve been seeing Kevin acting up for the past few weeks or so,” Rahne said. “His powers have been growing more unstable. It’s gotten to a point where the dissociative identity he has begun referring to heself as Proteus.”

“Wait, as in the son of Poseidon?” asked Hank, raising an eyebrow. 

“Yeah,” Rahne said with a nod. “He’d have these mood swings where this Proteus persona would take over each time his powers grew unstable. So, we couldn’t just sit around and do nothing!” 

“But ye should have called us. We would’ve come and figured something out,” said Sean.

“And risk him getting loose either way?” asked a frustrated Cecilia Reyes. “Can you really blame us for doing the best that we could’ve.”

“I don’t,” Kevin said, shaking his head. “All the original X-Men know what Kevin is capable of. The last time we battled him, there were quite a few casualties. You did what you had to do.”

“But the problem is, how are we going to find Kevin?” asked Bobby. “The longer he’s out, the more damage he’s causing by the minute! Professor, will you be able to find him through Cerebro?”

“I can try, Bobby,” said Charles. “But there’s also the matter of how we are going to stop him once we _do_ find him?”

“Should I give my machine another go? If I can fix it, there’s a chance it could work,” said Forge.

“Oh, really? You’re gonna try _that_ again?” retorted Logan with a snarl.

“Can ye think of a better idea?” growled Rahne, going into a fighting stance as she showed her claws to Logan. It showed that she wouldn’t hesitate to fight him, even if it meant tearing into him.

“Bring it on, hairball!” snarled Logan, unsheathing his claws as he stormed over to Rahne. But Jean stopped him by throwing a telekinetic shield up in front of him. 

“Enough!” she shouted. “Logan, you do _not_ get to just come in here and tell Rahne and Moira what’s best! You’ve barely been around a week! You do _not_ know the ins and outs of how we do things here!”

“Fucking hell, Red!” snarled Logan. “I’ve got no memories because some asshole experimented on me! So, if you don’t think I can have an opinion on this shit . . .”

“The name is _Jean!_ ” snapped Jean, glaring at him angrily before shoving him away with telekinesis. Clearly, there was still residual annoyance from when Logan kissed her a week ago. The way she shoved him was passive aggressive.

“ENOUGH!” Charles shouted. “Quit this bickering, you two!”

“But Professor!” Jean interjected, about to add to her argument. 

“Here’s what we are going to do! I am going to use Cerebro to search for Kevin. Once I find him, we will all go to his location and see if we can get him to pull back. Hank will stay behind with Forge and Cecilia, and help Forge reconfigure his machine. Once they get it up and running, we will use it on Kevin and see if we can get him back to his old self. I’ve helped him once before and succeeded. I can and will do it again, or so help me. Understood?” Charles said strongly. 

Bobby shared a worried glance with Kurt and Piotr, before saying, “Crystal.” 

“And if you don’t succeed?” asked Kurt wearily. 

“We will cross that bridge when we get there,” Ororo decided to say, speaking up like a true field leader as she walked over to Jean’s side. 

Jean nodded. “Agreed.” Turning to glance at Rahne, she said, “Do you still have your old X-Men uniform, Wolfsbane?”

“Yes, I do,” Rahne said, nodding. “Though I never thought I’d be putting it back on under these circumstances.”

“None of us have,” said Warren. “But it’s nice to have you back in the field. You’ve been missed.”

As Rahne went off to go and put on her old Wolfsbane uniform, the X-Men all cast weary glances at one another. They were about to face someone who made the impossible possible. There was a lot at stake, but they also knew that they could not fail. Glancing at Moira, who was still sobbing something fierce in Sean’s arms, they couldn’t afford to let her down. 

Jean walked closer to Moira, gently coaxing the older woman out of Sean’s arms to hold her once more. 

“We won’t fail, Dr. MacTaggart. I promise,” she murmured. “We’re bringing your son home soon.”

* * *

**Up next: Proteus Part 3 of 3**


	10. Proteus Part 3

**Issue 10: Proteus Part 3**

**Chandilar – Scott’s Quarters**

“Oh . . . Ungh . . . Ooh _fuck!_ ” cried out Cal’syee, eyes closed as Scott pounded into her pussy hard and fast. She was in pure ecstasy, gasping and moaning erotically as she relished in Scott fucking her. 

Scott had taught her a lesson in control while they were out on the patrols. He told her she could be more than just a monster who’d murdered her mother in a rampage. He told her that with patience and persistence, that she could learn to control her temperament. And part of that lesson in control was the two of them making love in his room. 

Scott gasped, continuing to pull in and out of her wet, hot inner depths as his sweat cascaded down his manly body. And all the while he fucked her, Cal’syee’s hands worked like a bird’s talons, scratching against his bare chest as she traced his muscled upper body. Scott’s feet dug into the bed beneath him as he rocked Cal’syee’s entire world. 

The bed rocked underneath them as Scott slid inside her, pumping her pussy with his erect cock. The whole time they fucked in Scott’s room after their patrol duties were over, they tried different positions with one another, getting acquainted with one another’s bodies. 

And Cal’syee loved every moment of it as Scott fucked her hard and fast. Her hips bucked each time he entered and left her pussy, which was wet with her arousal. Scott’s cock was rigid and hard, practically dripping with sperm that threatened to shoot out at any moment. Cal’syee gasped, feeling she was about to reach her climax as Scott’s pants and gasps grew louder. 

“Oh . . . Oh fuck . . . Scott! I . . . I’m cumming!” cried Cal’syee. 

“So . . . Oh, I’m so close!” gasped Scott. “I’m gonna cum soon . . . let’s cum together!” 

“Yes . . . oh yes! Together . . . connection . . . control!” cried Cal’syee, closing her eyes as she braced herself. After a few more hard, fast thrusts, Scott shot off into the depths of her pussy, causing them both to cry out and moan louder. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh Scott!” 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh Cal’syee!” 

With one final thrust into her hot folds, Scott pulled out of her vagina, collapsing back against the bed. He panted for breath, relishing in the afterglow of such passion between them. But Cal’syee was still very horny and wanting even more. 

“More . . .” moaned Cal’syee. “I . . . I want more!” 

“I . . . I want more, too,” Scott panted out. “Stand up near the edge of the bed.” 

Cal’syee nodded, somehow finding her inner strength to rise to her feet, standing over the edge of Scott’s bed. Scott mustered all the strength that he could to sit up, looking at Cal’syee’s hot, wet vaginal folds which were very swollen with arousal. He grasped her hips first, kissing her all the way down her legs slowly. His tongue licked at the sweaty flesh of her long legs as he kissed, trailing his tongue and leaving his mark on her. And as he did this, Cal’syee was left panting and gasping once more as she fondled her own breasts with one hand, while another hand stayed on Scott’s shoulder so she could support her weight. 

Scott kissed her back up her legs until he reached the folds of her vagina. Reaching his hands over, he began to fondle the folds of her pussy before his tongue slipped inside, causing Cal’syee to let out a loud moan of pleasure. 

“Oooooh! Ohhhh Scott! Yes . . . Yes! Just like that!” Cal’syee cried out, closing her eyes as she relished the sensation of Scott eating her pussy. 

Scott’s tongue went to work on her pussy, licking her up her slit and stimulating her clitoris. He fingered her vulva and labia, rubbing it and parting it to allow his tongue to slip in further. It got the blood flowing in all the right ways as his penis went erect once more. But he kept eating her pussy, feeling the wetness in Cal’syee’s vagina growing even more as it got hotter. He bobbed his head and fingered her folds as Cal’syee continued moaning in delight. 

Before she knew it, her knees were growing weak as she became close to her climax once more. She grasped Scott’s shoulders, and before she knew it, Scott had her in a fireman’s lift as he continued eating her pussy, due to her legs wrapped around his neck. Upon stopping, he laid back on the bed, panting. 

“How about you be on top now?” he panted. 

“But . . . But I want _you_ to have control over me,” pleaded Cal’syee playfully. 

“No. For this lesson on control, _you_ need a chance at exercising that control for yourself. Get on top and ride my dick,” Scott told her, leaning back against his pillows. 

“Do you trust me to be in control?” Cal’syee asked, hesitant to even try. 

“I do,” Scott said. “I trust that you’ll exercise what I taught you and put it to good use. Now ride me, Deathbird. Show me your skills.” 

Cal’syee nodded. “Okay . . . I can do that,” she said, her breathing heavy. “Control . . . passion . . . intimacy . . . connection.” 

Scott nodded, bracing himself as Cal’syee got in between his legs. She made sure to align her pussy with Scott’s growing, erect dick, before placing her hands onto Scott’s hips so she could guide it inside. She balanced herself on the balls of her feet, grasping his shoulders very hard, fingernails digging into his skin as she began to thrust her pelvis until her pussy hit his penis. Upon feeling Scott’s cock around her pussy, they both let out loud, passionate moans. 

“Ohhhhhhhhhh!” they moaned together, and Cal’syee continued to thrust. 

Her body rocked as she rode Scott’s cock, thrusting in and out of him. Scott was left lying there on the bed gasping in pleasure, reaching his hands upward to grasp Cal’syee’s beautiful breasts. He squeezed and pinched the fleshy mounds in both his hands, sending Cal’syee into a world of bliss as she continued to ride him. He just squeezed and pinched her bouncing breasts playfully while she thrust in and out of his cock. 

Underneath them, the bed rocked hard as Cal’syee went hard and fast, remembering Scott’s lessons to her in terms of control. She allowed her passion to guide her, but not overwhelm her. She made sure to think about Scott’s pleasure, as well as her own. 

She continued the hard thrusting until they both felt they were about to cum together once more. And just as they were about to cum, Scott sat up. Still rubbing Cal’syee’s voluptuous breasts, he shoved his face in between them, rubbing his nose and face into them. His tongue licked the sensitive flesh underneath her breasts, causing Cal’syee to shiver in erotic delight and close her eyes. And all the while, Cal’syee kept on thrusting into his cock, her gasps growing louder. 

“Ohhh . . . Ohhhh! I’m cumming again!” cried Cal’syee. 

“I’m cumming!” moaned Scott, voice muffled in between her large tits.

He continued rubbing his face in between the fleshy mounds, taking in the softness of them as her nipples grew very hard. He felt fluid spitting past Cal’syee’s hard, erect nipples, shooting into his hands as they came together very loud, taking it all in. And all the while, Scott’s sperm and cum shot off into Cal’syee’s pussy as their climax ended. 

Pulling away from one another, both panted for breath as they prepared for another round. For Cal’syee, it felt good having a taste of control over Scott. Cal’syee glanced at Scott, craving even more. She was horny as hell and wanted to experience more intimate connections with the young, prized soldier.

“More!” she pleaded. 

“Okay, lie on your back. I want to try something different,” Scott said, encouraging her to lay back on the bed.

“Oh . . . What do you have in mind?” Cal’syee asked. 

“I’ll show you. Put your legs up, and just trust me,” Scott said. 

Cal’syee nodded, laying back on the bed and putting her legs straight up in the air, keeping them apart wide enough for Scott to have access to her pussy. Scott prowled over her, but he leaned in a position where his cock was aligned with her vagina, but his legs were on either side of her head and his back was to her. It gave Cal’syee the perfect amount of room to lay her legs down against his back as he started to pump her vagina hard and fast. He thrust his hips, his cock entering and leaving as they stayed in the snow angel position. After just a few thrusts, however, Cal’syee could already feel her orgasm hitting her. 

“Oh . . . Ungh . . . Oh fuck . . . Scott I’m going to cum!” Cal’syee cried. 

“I’m cumming!” grunted Scott. 

Cal’syee nodded, gasping and squealing in delight as Scott kept thrusting his dick inside her. It didn’t take too many thrusts later for the two to cum again, their moans harmonizing in perfect synch. Scott pulled out just as he came, his sperm spilling all over Cal’syee as she was left lying there, moaning. 

Gasping, they turned to look at one another with a lingering passion. However, as they prepared to go one more time, they heard a voice speaking from the doorway. 

“Cal’syee!” roared a familiar angry voice. 

Turning around, Cal’syee and Scott saw D’Ken standing in the doorway, glowering at his disciplined soldier and sister in disapproval. He looked mortified and angry at just the sight of Scott having fucked his sister. 

“What do you think you’re doing, sister?!” he spat as Scott raced to grab his clothes. Scott threw the articles of clothing back onto his body as fast as he could, while Cal’syee didn’t even seem to care. She stayed nude on the bed, glaring slightly at her brother. 

“My Emperor, I’m so sorry!” Scott apologized, quickly pulling his pants back up. He looked mortified that the older brother of his newest love interest had walked in on them having sex. 

“Cyclops, we’ll discuss this later,” D’Ken said coldly. “But now is not the time. I came to tell you that Lilandra has just committed an act of treason.” 

Scott and Cal’syee were both highly taken aback. Scott never expected that Lilandra would commit a crime, as she didn’t seem like the type who would. Unlike Deathbird, Lilandra didn’t allow her temperament to get the better of her. She also didn’t have a history of degeneracy. 

“Wait, what treason?” asked Cal’syee, grabbing her bra and panties and sliding them back on quickly as she reached for her own articles of clothing. 

“She’s stolen the M’Kraan Crystal,” D’Ken said bluntly. 

“What?!” Scott yelled. “How? I thought Alex was on duty for that!” 

“According to Alex, she waited until the guards changed their shifts,” said D’Ken. “She was quick, and she stole one of our pods. I’m calling all members of the Imperial Guard to go searching for her immediately. Get dressed! Both of you. But Cal’syee, I need to speak with you, privately.” 

“Of course, Emperor,” Cal’syee said, spitefulness evident in her voice as she got dressed back in her uniform. 

She watched from the corner of her eye as Scott got his boots back on and he rushed out of the bedroom to meet with Alex and the other Imperial Guard members. But Cal’syee took her time to get her uniform back on just to spite her brother. Slowly, she put her top back on and then pulled on her pants, before putting her boots back on. But as she stepped towards the doorway, D’Ken grabbed her arm. 

“Just what in K'ythri’s name were you doing?” D’Ken hissed, glaring at his sister. “Sleeping with my prized soldier? And in a shameless position, no less! What swayed you into this?”

“Well, your “prized soldier” offered me this, if you want me to be blunt. He kissed me. He _wanted_ to make love to me,” Cal’syee said. 

“No, I know Scott. He’s far too disciplined to just make love in the middle of active duty,” D’Ken said.

“Well, you’d be surprised by how easily his resolve can break,” Cal’syee said. “He may be the disciplined man, but every man has a weakness. And I figured his out. It’s sympathy and compassion. Although you raised him among us, he’s still _human_ at his core, and because of that, he’s able to sympathize with those who’ve got _family issues_.”

D’Ken absorbed Cal’syee’s words, pondering on them before he finally figured it out. “You told him the story of how you killed our mother, didn’t you?” he asked her in disgust.

Cal’syee nodded, still smirking. “And since I am in your “prized soldier’s” bed, I can easily tell him that you were the one who brought down the airplane carrying him and his brother. I can even tell him how you spat on the corpses of his dead parents when we brought them back to our aircraft that night,” she declared. 

D’Ken blanched, quite taken aback by his youngest sister’s newfound boldness. The way she said those words, she made it very clear that she would not hesitate to tell Scott the truth about what had happened to his mother and father that fateful night. But D’Ken went from wearing a look of surprise, to a cold glare appearing on his face. 

“You wouldn’t!” he growled. 

“Yes, I would. And you know it,” Cal’syee whispered. “So, I will be in the bed of Scott Summers. I will make love to him as much as I want, when I want. Do we have a deal?” 

D’Ken just glowered at his youngest sister. She was as devious as she was bold, and the fact that she was blackmailing him into allowing her to sleep with Scott left D’Ken in disgust. 

‘The youngest of my family is disgracing our name by whoring around,’ thought D’Ken. ‘But I also can’t afford her to tell Scott and Alexander the truth. I’ve had those two boys’ trust for all these years. I cannot lose that. Otherwise, I’ll just lose them.’ 

As D’Ken glowered at her, he also knew Cal’syee was doing this out of spite for all the years he’d demeaned her and undermined her. He ripped the throne right out from underneath her after she killed their mother. For years, he managed to keep Deathbird under control. Only now did he realize she was growing a newfound independence after having slept with Scott. It was as witty as it was aggravating. 

“Fine,” D’Ken decided to tell her. “As long as you keep quiet about Scott’s parents.” 

“Good,” Cal’syee whispered, a devious gleam in her eye as she sauntered off down the hallways so she could meet with the other Imperial Guard members. 

Watching as his sister sauntered away confidently, D’Ken felt his frustrations and anger increasing towards her. For years, Cal’syee had been defined by her uncontrollable rage. After she murdered their mother during one of her temper tantrums, D’Ken took it upon himself to keep her out of the dungeons of his citadel. 

‘I had every ounce of power to lock her up in a cell or exile her treason. Yet, I chose to give her a second chance! And I never once got any gratitude from that ungrateful cunt!’ he thought as he stormed through the halls. ‘She’s lucky that I’ve let things slide with her . . . covered up for her each time she made a mistake! And now, she thinks she can sleep around with members of my army, especially one of the boys I’d taken in. K'ythri, help me. She better not say anything to the Summers brothers. Because if she does, I won’t be as forgiving as I was last time.’ 

Stalking through the halls, he finally reached the doors to the citadel. Upon walking outside, he saw all members of his Imperial Guard lined up outside the citadel, waiting on his command. Walking up to Gladiator, the two exchanged a brief gesture before he turned to face all members of his Guard. 

Scott, Alex, Cal’syee, Erik the Redd, Oracle, and Flashfire all stood at the front of the row, awaiting their command. But the whole time, Cal’syee kept flashing D’Ken looks of arrogance as she wore a smirk. D’Ken only felt his contempt for both his sisters rise. But he also knew he had to get the Imperial Guard on Lilandra’s trail. 

Clearing his throat, he spoke in the Shi’ar language to everyone that stood before him.

 _“Attention all!”_ he said commandingly. _“You all have been called forth today, because of the traitorous actions committed by one of our own. My sister, Lilandra, has committed treason by stealing the M’Kraan Crystal. As most of you know, it is my destiny to have the residual power within the artifact that’s been passed down in my family for generations. Lilandra has taken it upon herself, to try and take away the ounce of glory, which will allow me to have absolute universal power.”_

Murmurs amongst the members of the Imperial Guard spread for about a moment. None of the members could begin fathoming what had occurred. But they only stopped murmuring when D’Ken held a hand up. 

_“Here’s what I order you all,”_ D’Ken said. _“Each of you will go and lead a search for Lilandra. Once you do find her, arrest her and bring her back here to confess to her treason. From there, I will decide upon what her castigation will be. Just because she’s family, it does not mean that I will make exceptions for her punishment. You all know that if you did something similar, that I would hold you all to the same regard.”_

Everyone nodded, especially Scott and Alex. They knew despite D’Ken having mercifully taken them in, he would not hesitate to punish them if they committed treason. In fact, Scott was worried regarding what his punishment would be for having slept with D’Ken’s youngest sister. 

_“Remember, if you capture Lilandra, report to me or Gladiator immediately. If you run into anything that you cannot handle, turn around and come back here,”_ D’Ken commanded. _“That’s all I must say on the subject. Good luck. May your survival be long.”_

 _“And may your death be swift, Emperor,”_ the soldiers replied. 

D’Ken watched as his soldiers went to their respective ships, all preparing for their mission. However, before Scott could go to his designated pod which he would be sharing with Alex, D’Ken gestured for the young man to step forward. 

Scott swallowed, feeling nervousness in the pit of his stomach. He didn’t know what D’Ken was going to tell him regarding the fact he’d slept with Cal’syee. Walking towards the man who’d essentially adopted him as a surrogate son, Scott felt his insides shake slightly. The mere thought of disappointing D’Ken always made him nervous. That was especially since D’Ken had looked so angry upon the sight of Cal’syee in Scott’s bed. 

“Emperor?” he asked once he approached his king. 

“Cyclops,” said D’Ken. “I understand you made the first move on my sister.” 

Scott nodded nervously. “Yes. That is correct. Emperor, I . . . I never meant for it to go that far.” 

“I know that, Scott. You’re an honorable, dependable soldier. You’ve proven that over these years, and I’m proud to see the man that you’ve grown into,” D’Ken said. “And I also know that my sister tells that story of what happened with our mother to gain sympathy. You aren’t the first one that she’s told that tale to. I really do not blame you at all, my boy.” 

“Really?” Scott asked, raising his eyebrows. 

“Do you truly care about my sister?” D’Ken asked. 

“As a person, yes,” said Scott. “I just . . . I think that she deserves a chance at proving herself” 

D’Ken pondered this for a moment or two. The reason why he placed Cal’syee on the Imperial Guard was because it happened to be a better alternative. It allowed Cal’syee to keep her temperament in check by means of reforming her. 

But hearing from Scott that Cal’syee seemed to have grown more competent in doing so, D’Ken didn’t know how to take that. He did not believe just by the sight of it alone that Cal’syee so easily changed. And that was _especially_ since Cal’syee came up to him and demanded he allow her to sleep with Scott, or else, she’d reveal the truth to the young man. 

“Very well, Cyclops. I shall take your word for it,” D’Ken decided on saying, although he didn’t believe his own words. “If you feel Cal’syee has redeemed herself, then perhaps, I’ll give her a chance at more responsibilities. But in the meantime, go on your mission. I know that you will not fail me, son.” 

“I won’t, Emperor,” Scott said, like the good soldier he happened to be. “I don’t care how many days it takes me out there. I will make sure Lilandra faces you regarding her act of treason.” 

“Good boy,” said D’Ken with a proud gleam in his eye, patting Scott on the shoulder. 

He watched as his most dependable young soldier went towards his ship. D’Ken knew thoroughly well that Scott and Alex Summers weren’t going to fail in their mission. They were going to strive until they succeeded, no matter what it took. 

‘I have every ounce of faith in those boys,’ thought D’Ken as he watched Scott and Alex enter their assigned ship. ‘They haven’t got a reason to be disloyal. But I must keep a close eye on Cal’syee. Cyclops might say that she’s redeemed herself. But I know her best. And I know when Cal’syee uses her story – no matter how pitiful it may be – to gain sympathy.’

* * *

**Muir Island Research Facility**

‘Come on, Kevin. Where could you possibly be?’ thought Charles Xavier, eyes closed in full concentration. 

Each moment he spent searching for Kevin MacTaggart, the more time seemed to slip away. Having faced Kevin before, Charles knew the longer he stayed free, the more dangerous he became. He’d tried for years to help Kevin recover mentally, but years of abuse at the hands of his father led to Kevin slipping away from reality. 

The boy’s mental health issues alone were distressing. Even Charles could admit that when Moira came to him regarding Kevin’s condition, that Charles had been ill equipped to handle a mentally ill child with uncontrollable powers. Somehow, dealing with his students Jean and Morph had been easier. Yet again, those two hadn’t had to deal with the circumstances Moira’s son had dealt with. 

As Charles sat there searching for Kevin, he felt Jean’s presence near him. 

“Any luck, Professor?” she asked quietly. 

“Not yet,” Charles whispered. “Wherever Kevin is, his shields are strong . . . so strong in fact, I fear that I will not be able to break through them.” 

“I know you’ll be able to help him,” declared Jean strongly. “You’ve done it once before with the help of the X-Men. You can do it once more.” 

“You’ve got a lot of confidence in me, dear,” Charles said. 

“Because I’ve got no reason to have none,” Jean said. 

Charles looked over his shoulder and cast Jean a soft smile of gratitude. Over her years at the institute, she’d grown from a scared young girl, to a confident young woman passionate about her life as an X-Woman. She was never one to back down when others were in need. And despite dealing with her own grief over her late mother and John Proudstar, Jean set those thoughts aside and stepped up. It was testament to her level of maturity. 

However, as Charles glanced at her, his head suddenly got hit with a powerful surge as he heard a sinister voice in his mind, as well as a quiet cry for help. It caused him to feel an overwhelming pain that hit him hard. It was almost as if his head were about to split into two. 

_“Help me, Charles Xavier . . . help me!”_

**_“Ullapool . . . how quaint it is. It’s truly changed from the last time I’ve been here. Now . . . only thing to do is pay dear old Dad a visit, and give him a taste of what I suffered through. Maybe then, he’ll think twice about his actions.”_ **

“Unngh!” Charles groaned. 

“Professor, are you okay?” asked Jean wearily. 

“I . . . I’m fine, Jean,” Charles whispered. “I just . . . I felt an influx of power from Kevin. He’s . . . He’s in Ullapool, searching for his father.” 

Jean’s face blanched at the thought. “Oh, no,” she breathed as Moira, Rahne, and Sean rushed into the room. 

“Charles!” cried Moira, her tears still streaming down her face, as they had been for hours now. “Did ye find him?” 

“I . . . I believe so,” Charles panted. “He’s . . . He’s searching for his father. I believe he wants to exact revenge against Joseph for all the abuse he inflicted.” Turning to Jean, he said, “Jean, gather everyone up and tell them to board the Blackbird, immediately! I’m coming with you and I’ll see if I can free Kevin.” 

“Right away, Professor,” Jean said, rushing off to tell the others about what happened.

* * *

**Ullapool**

**_“Where is he? Where is me father?”_** asked Proteus out loud, glancing around the raining town of Ullapool. 

The skies were grey as the clouds thundered loudly, rain hitting the pavement. But for Proteus, it was quite the sight. Although it was dreary, the weather didn’t match his mood at all. In fact, he relished at the sight of it all. It brought back memories. Of course, they were painful memories. But they only fueled his fire as he went looking for Joseph MacTaggart. 

**_“For all I know, he’s sitting at home drinking his life away, acting like I do not exist,”_** Proteus mused, knowing exactly where he needed to go. But all the while he walked towards the home his biological father occupied, he kept turning the world around him into pure liquid. 

The civilians witnessing his great power were in horror, taking in the sight before their very eyes. They could hardly believe what they were paying witness to. But as Proteus walked through the streets, his eyes zeroed in on a man who stood there, eyes wide with fear. 

**_“Do ye know me father? The man responsible for me being like this?”_** asked Proteus, before extending a hand forward and grasping the man’s shoulder, fully entering the man’s body and mind as he screamed. 

“AHHHHHHHHHHHH!” 

Everyone standing there as a witness had to watch as Proteus left the body of Kevin MacTaggart, who lost consciousness completely as Proteus entered the body and mind of the forty-year-old man. Several screamed in panic as they watched, hardly able to absorb it. 

**_“That’s better,”_** Proteus said. **_“I’ve grown sick of being in that useless body. Now I can be full Proteus. There will be no more Kevin MacTaggart . . . only Proteus. The world will acknowledge me greatness as I make me father pay for all he’s done.”_**

‘No, Kevin! That’s enough now,’ said a telepathic voice that boomed in his mind. 

**_“I know that voice . . . it’s so familiar,”_** whispered Proteus. 

‘Yes, you do know me, Kevin,’ called the voice of Professor X. ‘I’ve helped you once before, boy. I will do it again, until my last breath. I need you to return to your body, Kevin.’ 

**_“NO!”_** shouted Proteus, turning to face Professor X and his X-Men. **_“There is no more Kevin! There can only be Proteus!”_**

“That’s not true, Kevin!” said Moira. “Please, son! Ye have to come home!” 

**_“I don’t have a home! Me father made sure of that!”_** shouted Proteus. 

“Ye _do_ have a home,” said a desperate Wolfsbane. “We love ye, Kevin! C’mon! We know who ye are. Ye aren’t God.” 

“She’s right. You are a teenage boy who loves _The Office_ and _Monty Python._ If you allow me to, I can help you,” Professor X said. 

**_“I do not want your help, old man,”_** Proteus said coldly. 

“Kevin, please!” pleaded Marvel Girl. “Don’t you remember me? I lived at Muir Island for three months when I was fourteen. I’m Jean Grey . . . your friend!” 

Proteus seemed to ponder this, staring at the red-headed young woman who stood before his eyes. Somehow, he remembered her from her early years. They were only a couple years apart, yet, during her rehabilitation at Muir Island, they’d formed a connection at the time. There had been many days that Jean would sit outside the glass-paned windows to his incubation chamber, talking to him about their powers and their similar backgrounds. Oftentimes, it made him feel better knowing he and Jean connected on that level. 

_“I know what everyone feels, Kevin,”_ she’d tell him during their many sleepless nights. _“And I especially know how you feel. My father abandoned me, too. My mother is a drunk. I know how it feels, as though you do not have a home.”_

 ** _“Yes . . . Jean Grey. I – I remember ye,”_** he said, the tone in his voice shifting as he watched Moira, his mother, kneel at his unconscious form that rested on the rainy pavement. **_“Ye were kind, Jean . . . oh, so kind.”_**

“Yeah.” Marvel Girl nodded, stepping forward. “Please, return to your original body and leave these people alone. I know you hate your father. But it’s not worth it.” 

They all watched in awe as Proteus left the body of the forty-year-old man and went back to Kevin’s form. Despite being back in Kevin’s body, the boy’s eyes and body continued glowing in a startling way. They watched as Proteus rose to his feet, the glow around his body beginning to die as he struggled for control. 

“Keep talking to him, Jean,” whispered Angel. “It seems to be helping him.” 

Marvel Girl nodded, taking a step forward. But Storm, Wolverine, and Nightcrawler were a little more than hesitant to allow her. 

“Are you sure zhat’s a good idea?” asked Nightcrawler. 

“Jean and Kevin . . .they’ve got more in common than you’d realize,” said Morph. “She’s able to empathize with him. You’d be surprised by just how her talking to him can relax him.” 

“Alright, we’ll take your word for it,” Colossus said wearily as he watched Marvel Girl take a few more steps forward. 

Marvel Girl didn’t even seem afraid as she walked towards Proteus. In fact, she stayed calm and gentle, keeping her stance very relaxed. She just kept talking to him, her voice filled with softness and empathy. 

“Kevin, I promise that we will help you get in control again,” said Marvel Girl. “You know that I know what it’s like. Just hold on a little longer. Forge and Dr. McCoy will be here soon. I promise.” 

But as soon as Marvel Girl said those words, Proteus seemed to take full control over Kevin’s body once more. The expression of confusion on his face shifted to a cold glare as he began to make the ground underneath them melt into pure liquid, as though it were ice. 

**_“No!”_** Proteus shouted, intensifying his powers as he telekinetically pushed them away. **_“It’s always about control! When dear old Father couldn’t control me . . . he . . . he’d beat me. Tell me how I was worth nothing. It’s high time he got a taste of his own medicine!”_**

“Kevin, no!” cried Moira. “Please stop!” 

“Dr. MacTaggart, I’m sorry, but we’ve got no choice. Pleading, begging, and talking to him aren’t working. We need to go to plan B, at least until Hank and Forge return,” said Dr. Reyes, projecting a force field around her form. 

“But . . . he’s just a child!” Moira said, shaking her head as her tears welled in her eyes. 

“Sorry to break it to ya, Doc. But this ain’t gonna get fixed with hugs and ice cream. We’ve gotta give him an old-fashioned ass-whipping,” spat Wolverine, fighting his way through the sea of liquid that surrounded his feet. But he was telekinetically shoved back by Proteus, who caused him to crash right into a nearby building. 

“I must agree with Logan, Moira,” said Banshee regretfully. “Kevin, just know I take no satisfaction in this. This breaks me heart.” 

With that, Banshee opened his mouth and let out a loud, sonic screech. It caused Angel and Morph to cover their ears. Iceman let out a soft cry as he too slammed his hands over his ears, kneeling over. 

“God, Mr. Cassidy! I hate it when you do that!” groaned Iceman, exasperated as he rose to his feet slowly. He formed an ice slide underneath his feet, before calling out to Proteus. “Hey, Proteus! Pick on a kid your own size! How about I give you a lesson in discipline, Iceman style?”

Iceman traveled towards Proteus on the slide of ice, watching that the teenage boy began growing in size and inches taller, to a point where he towered over them. But Iceman didn’t allow that to stop him. In fact, it only motivated him to go up to the towering form of Proteus to try freezing him. But he got caught off guard as Proteus caused the ice slide underneath him to turn into pure liquid. 

“Oh, shit!” Iceman yelled as he fell to the liquid pavement, only to be caught by Angel. 

“You alright, buddy?” asked Angel. 

“Yeah . . . Yeah I’m okay. I fell on an angel's wings,” joked Iceman, managing a grin on his face. 

Angel rolled his eyes, but he had to admit he secretly appreciated Iceman’s poor attempt at humor. However, as Nightcrawler teleported away from Proteus and Storm summoned a grey, thunderous cloud, Proteus seemed to zero in on Marvel Girl. 

**_“Marvel Girl . . .”_** Proteus said. **_“So much strength and potential being wasted. Your power is impeccable, Jean Grey. But I can show you how much more powerful you can be!”_**

“NO!” roared Wolverine, running in to try and shoved Jean away from Proteus. However, before he or Colossus could get there in time, the X-Men all watched in horror as Proteus left Kevin MacTaggart’s form. He then entered the body and mind of Jean Grey. 

The X-Men could only watch as Marvel Girl screamed loudly, her eyes glowing with that blue luminosity as Proteus began to take over her mind. But what happened next shocked them all just as Beast and Forge arrived with Forge’s machine. Marvel Girl’s eyes glowed a shade of hot orange as she seemed push the Proteus persona out of her mind. It was a level of power no one ever saw Jean display. Suddenly, that was when Jean heard a voice echoing in her mind. It was a voice she only ever heard in her dreams at night.

 ** _“No, Proteus. This body and mind aren’t yours to take,”_** the strange voice said. 

“That voice,” whispered Jean as the fire glowed in her eyes. “I . . . I’ve heard it before.” 

**_“Yes, dear child. Our time to become one is almost here. Proteus cannot stop destiny,”_** the voice said to her, seemingly in her mind. But it also seemed to speak to Proteus directly. Suddenly, that was when Jean saw everything flash before her very eyes. She saw images of an inferno . . . stars seemingly trembling . . . and a pair of fiery wings. It was all so overwhelming as her nose started bleeding. 

“Did you ever see her do that before?” asked Storm. 

“Never,” said Banshee, shaking his head in shock as he watched his student force the Proteus persona back into Kevin. It bought Nightcrawler just enough time to grab the headset from Forge’s machine and place it onto the teenager’s head. 

“Now, Forge!” shouted Beast. “Turn it on!” 

“Okay,” Forge said wearily. But as he turned the machine on, Marvel Girl and Professor X combined their telepathy to subdue Kevin. 

‘Kevin . . . just please calm down,’ Professor X said. 

‘It’s all going to be alright,’ said Marvel Girl, watching as the electric shocks from Forge’s machine overwhelmed the young teenager’s mind. 

The combined effects seemed to calm Kevin as he shrunk down in size to his normal form. The glow around him ceased as he collapsed onto his knees. The ground became more stable as Moira stepped forward with a power-dampening collar. Reluctantly, she placed it around Kevin’s neck to keep his powers at bay. 

“Kevin?” she whispered as Banshee and Wolfsbane walked up to meet her.

Kevin’s eyes were filled with considerable tears as he grasped what he’d done. He didn’t say anything except the word, “Mum,” as he allowed Moira to take him into her arms. 

“It’s okay now, lad,” whispered Banshee. “It’s okay . . . it’ll be alright.” 

Apart from the sounds of Kevin’s regretful sobs, Marvel Girl stood next to the professor, panting heavily for breath. Her nose bled heavily and her eyes were still glowing with that faint orange color as her world spun around her. Her head hurt slightly with a migraine as she rubbed her temples, groaning. Angel and Storm walked over to her side, concerned. 

“Are you alright, Jean?” asked Storm gently. 

Marvel Girl let out another pain-filled moan as she whispered, “I . . . I never felt anything like that before,” before sinking to her knees as Angel’s arm wrapped over her shoulders. 

“It’s alright, Jean. Take a deep breath,” Angel murmured as Storm grabbed the redhead’s hands into hers. 

Despite Angel’s words of reassurance, the X-Men all knew that things were far from alright. If anything, they were left even more worried about the aftermath they’d face. Kevin’s actions would no doubt cause them to face severe backlash. 

It was just a matter of how much.

* * *

**Leavenworth Federal Prison – Mutant Banks**

‘I really wish Bobby would call,’ thought Lorna Dane from where she lay on her bunk. ‘I would give anything to hear his voice right now.’ 

In a matter of an hour after her trial, Lorna Dane got transferred to the Leavenworth Federal Prison. But it was far worse than the cell she’d stayed in previously. The mutant wing was a shithole, to put it kindly. Her cell was filthy, and she wore a collar around her neck as well as plastic zip-ties as handcuffs. 

Currently, she was waiting for the one phone call she knew she could have. And she hoped that it would be from her boyfriend, whom she missed terribly already. She missed being in his arms, relishing in the afterglow of them making love in the morning and evening. Knowing she couldn’t touch him killed her inside. But she also knew that this was her price to pay. 

So, she just stuck to praying out loud in fluent Yiddish, hoping that God would hear her prayer. But as faithful as she was towards her Jewish faith, Lorna found it nearly impossible to believe Yahway could hear her. But she kept praying and praying, knowing it was all she could do in that moment. 

As she prayed in silence with her hands folded together, she heard footsteps approaching her cell. But she didn’t bother looking to see who it was. 

“Miss Dane,” someone said. 

Opening her eyes, Lorna glared as she noticed Cameron Hodge and his accomplice, Stephen Lang, standing outside her cell. Of course, those two would just come there to gloat to her about how she was currently locked up. After all, Hodge had been the one to send those Sentinels to kidnap Jean that fateful night. 

“What do you want?” she asked bitterly. 

“We’re here to collect you, Miss Dane,” said Lang with a smile on his face. 

“For what?” Lorna asked. “You already locked me up. You’ve taken enough.” 

“We’re here to inform you that you will no longer be staying in these mutant banks,” said Hodge. “You will be serving a much bigger purpose for us. And in the process, you will be doing the world a favor. But it requires you going on a little trip.” 

“Oh, how I wonder where it could be,” Lorna said sarcastically. 

“I don’t think you’ll like the destination,” Lang said, her voice tinged with bitterness before he turned to face Hodge. 

“I trust you to take it from here, Lang,” Hodge said with a smile. “I know you won’t fail me.” 

“I won’t, and it isn’t like Miss Dane here has much choice but to comply with us,” said Lang, a gleam in his eye as he shook hands with Hodge. 

But judging from their exchange, Lorna didn’t want to know what those two had in mind for her. She just sat there on her bed, waiting to know the outcome.

* * *

**Up next: Return of the Sentinels**


	11. Return of the Sentinels

**Issue 11: Return of the Sentinels**

**Rockefeller Center**

Rockefeller Center was bustling, as it often did around Christmas. The grounds were snowy, white flurries pelting down. The lake was frozen over, making it ideal for ice skating. The Christmas tree was lit up, shining brightly in the night. For the X-Men, they’d been in need for celebration and normalcy. Being a class of mutant young men and women, the X-Men oftentimes looked for any form of normal. 

Rockefeller Center a few days or so before Christmas was about as normal as it got. 

And Jean Grey relished in it, feeling the snow in her hair as she walked through the streets with Ororo, doing Christmas shopping. Their arms were filled with bags from their evening of shopping as they walked towards Café A Go-Go, Jean’s favorite restaurant, for dinner. Jean had always been the one to enjoy the holidays.

But this particular Christmas was bittersweet. The lingering grief from John’s death still lingered. Knowing she wasn’t spending Christmas with him was a hard pill for her to swallow. 

‘I miss you, John,’ she thought, looking through the frosted over windows of the stores in Rockefeller Center. ‘I just hate that this Christmas will be without you.’ 

Jean caught a glance of the Apache Tears bracelet that John had gifted to her when they first started dating, brushing her hands over the beads. Somehow, the holiday season managed to bring back a memory for Jean, especially as the snow gathered in her hair, bright blue beanie, and blue winter coat. 

It took her back to last year’s Christmas, which she’d spent with John. As she looked back on last year’s Christmas in hindsight, her eyes filled up with tears. That was especially as she glanced down at the watch she wore on her wrist. It had been one of her favorite Christmas gifts John had given to her. And this year, she couldn’t see herself not wearing it. 

Moving on from the death of someone so special was never easy. As she remembered, Jean’s grief resurfaced.

* * *

**Upstate New York – A Year Ago**

Outside, the snow fell in the wintery woods of Upstate, New York. The quiet of the woods remained uninterrupted, apart from the passion-filled moans coming from John Proudstar and Jean Grey’s cabin. 

Both were nude, sharing a passionate round of making love. When John breached the idea of renting a cabin for Christmas Eve, Jean could hardly refuse. Camping with John never failed to make her feel warm inside. Although the snow fell heavily, and the winds outside howled fiercely, Jean was warm. 

She was laid on the bed with John over top of her, pumping his dick into her pussy as he made love to her. Their erotic gasps, moans, and grunts of desire were the only sounds that could be heard, apart from the roaring winds outside that shook the pine trees. 

Jean pressed her head back against the pillows, keeping her eyes closed as her hips and back arched sharply from the bed. Both her and John were hot and sweaty with sensual bliss as they embraced one another, with Jean keeping her arms around his neck and pulling him in closer to her. That was especially as she felt she was about to reach her orgasmic climax. 

“Oooh . . . Oh . . . _Oh,_ Johnny!” she cried. “I’m close!” 

“Oh . . . Oh Jean, I’m so close!” gasped John, keeping up with his pelvic thrusting as he extended a hand forward to rub one of her breasts. He gave the fleshy mound a gentle squeeze with his hand, causing Jean to gasp a little louder as her orgasm hit her, hard. 

“Ohhhhhhh Johnny!” she cried. 

“Ohhhhhhh Jean!” yelled John, and they basked in the arousal-filled bliss. They embraced the orgasm as Jean pulled John even closer to her, capturing his lips in an erotic kiss. 

Their tongues intertwined as their moans harmonized in perfect synch. And all the while, John humped her slightly before pulling his penis out of her vagina. Upon them departing, John glanced down at his still-horny girlfriend, who lay there on the bed panting and wanting another round. 

Jean opened her green eyes to look at her lover. She reached a hand up and caressed his face gently, smiling. They both panted for breath, relishing the sexual afterglow as they stared into one another’s eyes lovingly, before glancing at the alarm clock on their bedside table in the rental cabin. 

It read 12:00 am. 

“Merry Christmas, Jean,” whispered John. 

“Merry Christmas, Johnny,” Jean replied, continuing to stare up at him, mesmerized by his handsome looks. She ran a hand over his muscled chest, still purring from their decadent act of making love. 

“Now’s as good a time as ever for me to give you your present,” John said, rising from the bed to walk over to his backpack. 

While he walked towards his pack, Jean stared at his sexy, muscular ass, and his beautiful arms, one of which had a tattoo from his time serving in the Marines. She leaned her head against her arm, watching as John opened his backpack and pulled out a small box. 

As Jean stared at the box, she wondered what could possibly be inside it. One of the things that she valued most about John was how he surprised her with the little things in life. She remembered how shortly after they started dating, John had gifted her an Apache Tears bracelet so she had something to remember her late sister by. 

John sat back onto the bed, holding the box out for Jean. “Open it. I had it custom-made,” he said. 

Jean nodded, unwrapping the wrapping paper and seeing the box was from Rolex. Upon opening the jewelry box, she got a glimpse of what nested inside. 

Inside was a custom Rolex watch, but it looked unlike any watch she’d ever seen before. It was rose gold, the bezel surrounded by canary yellow diamonds which matched the color of her Marvel Girl mask, boots, and gloves. But what stood out the most to her was in the center of the watch, there was a bright red X on a white background. It resembled the X on Jean’s communicator, which she wore out in the field. 

Jean’s eyes filled up with tears at the sentiment behind the watch, and with shaking hands, managed to slip it onto her wrist where she wore the bracelet John had given her several years back. 

“Johnny . . . it’s beautiful,” was all she managed to say as John wrapped her into his arms, holding her closely. 

“Just like you,” he murmured to her, kissing her on the back of her head. “I love you.” 

“I love you, too,” Jean whispered, her tears falling from her eyes as the snow pelted down outside. However, her tears nearly stopped instantly as John pressed yet another slow, passionate kiss against her lips.

They both let out contented moans as their lips locked and their tongues intertwined. Jean stayed on her side as John’s hands reached underneath to smooth over her butt, squeezing it gently as her hands pawed at his chest lovingly. Her fingers traced over his nipples, his abs, and his biceps, as if to memorize every inch of his naked flesh. And as they kissed, John continued playfully squeezing her butt in his powerful, strong hands as their bodies started to grind. They rubbed their nude bodies against one another as John began to kiss her down her neck, sending Jean into an erotic daze as she gasped.

“Johnny!” she moaned. “Oh . . . Oh . . . I want more! Give me more!”

“If . . . that’s . . . what you want,” John told her in between kisses. “Be prepared . . . to be astonished.”

Jean nodded, moaning blissfully as John grabbed her waist in his powerful hands, positioning her to be on top of him. This allowed him to have a view of her nice, natural, bouncing breasts. His hands slowly traced their way up her waist until he gave the fleshy orbs a nice squeeze, kneading the sensitive skin. All the while, he trailed his kisses from Jean’s neck to the tops of her breasts, his tongue licking at the perfectly smooth skin before it reached her nipples. His mouth captured one of Jean’s nipples, and he started to suck and lick on her titties. Jean let out a blissful cry as he did this, feeling the heat in between her legs growing.

“Oooh . . . Oh . . . yes, Johnny! Your tongue . . . you’re so _skilled!_ ” cried Jean, feeling John sucking on her breasts like a baby would during breastfeeding.

His mouth stayed engulfed around the nipple, licking around it and sucking at it until it was nice and hard before moving to her other breast. Jean gasped a little louder as she felt John’s tongue and mouth around her right nipple. Like with her left breast, he started to suck, this time a little more fervently. And Jean gyrated her body slightly, allowing her breast to bounce as John’s tongue trailed on the sensitive skin. He gave her nipple one last lick.

With Jean’s nipples nice and hard, John grasped her around her waist again and pulled her up with him and off the bed. He practically carried her off the bed and Jean wrapped her legs around him so her pussy was nicely aligned with his cock. Now in the upstanding citizen position, John kept his hands on Jean’s butt, giving it another nice squeeze before planting another fervent kiss against her lips.

“Are you ready, Jean?” he asked.

“Mmmh! Yes! Johnny . . . make me cum again!” cried Jean.

John grinned, and with his engorged cock in the perfect position to penetrate Jean’s vagina, he guided his dick into her hot, wet folds. He pumped her with his penis, causing Jean’s body to rock passionately as they moaned loudly, embracing one another.

John kept sliding his dick into Jean’s vaginal hole, further stimulating her clitoris. He drove his cock into her harder and faster, causing Jean to moan louder in sensual daze.

“Ohhh – Uh – Oh fuck! I’m cumming, Johnny! I’m cumming!” she cried.

“Me too!” gasped John. “Oh, I’m so close, baby! So close! Let’s cum together!”

“Yes . . . together!” gasped Jean, throwing her head and shoulders back. However, before they could cum, John walked back towards the bed with his dick still deeply in her pussy. He then slowly slid his cock out of her and laid her down on her side so that he was spooning her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her down her neck and shoulders before his dick slithered into Jean’s anus.

“Ohhhh!” cried Jean.

“We’ll . . . finish it . . . just like this,” grunted John, thrusting in and out of her asshole while fingering her clitoris to help her cum. He could feel that her pussy was close to releasing an onslaught of her feminine juices. He kept pumping in and out of her, fucking her from behind as their bodies rocked the bed hard. All it took was a few more thrusts for Jean’s sexual fluids to spill out of her and down her thighs.

“Ahhhhhh fuck!” moaned Jean, dazed as she came.

“Ohhhhhh, Jean!” moaned John, filling her hole with his cum before sliding his dick out of her. However, even after they finished the moment of passion, John kept her in that spooning position, holding her very closely to him.

“Oh, John!” slurred Jean, her voice filled with sensual bliss. “So much love . . . love you so much!”

“Jean . . . so beautiful,” mumbled John, turning Jean’s head towards him to kiss her on the lips once more. He cradled her face very gently in his hand, stroking her long, red hair before pulling away to stare into her beautiful green eyes.

They just kept on with staring into one another’s eyes until finally, they both nodded off into a blissful sleep.

* * *

**Outside Café A Go-Go – Present Day**

“Jean, my friend, are you alright?” said Ororo, shaking Jean’s shoulder slightly upon seeing the tears that were in her friend’s eyes. 

Jean nodded, swallowing hard as she rolled her sleeve back down. She saw that they were outside Café A Go-Go already, having gotten there faster than she could anticipate. 

“Yeah . . . Yeah I’m okay, Storm,” Jean said. “C’mon, let’s get inside and eat. I’m starving.” 

Ororo nodded, leading them inside the restaurant and asking for a table for two. They were led to a table in the warm restaurant, which was decorated for Christmas. Tinsel, holly, poinsettias, and Christmas lights were dispersed around the restaurant. A small tree was up in the corner with a nativity set underneath it, and an angel resting atop the tree. 

As Jean took her coat off, she caught sight of her bracelet as well as her watch again. Brushing her fingers over the canary yellow diamonds that adorned the watch, she wiped her eyes and sat down. She barely heard the waiter asking if they wanted to start off with water. 

“I’ll have a regular Coke please,” Jean said, glancing at the menu. 

“I’ll start with Cabernet,” Ororo said, showing her ID card to prove that she was of legal age before the waiter went to get their drinks. 

“Alright, I think we’ve purchased enough this shopping trip,” said Jean, already having made up her mind on what she wanted. 

“Tell me about it. I’m uncertain the professor would be happy about us using his credit card,” Ororo said.

“He’s very forgiving. Besides, he’s away on vacation. He should be back this weekend,” said Jean, managing a chuckle as their waiter arrived with their drinks and bread for the table, which came with mixed herbs and extra virgin olive oil. 

“Alright, ladies. I would just like to let you know we’ve got some specials. For starters we have fried zucchini flowers stuffed with ricotta and parmesan cheese, the hummus platter, the fried calamari, and stuffed mushrooms,” the waiter said. 

“We’ll do the zucchini blossoms and the hummus,” said Jean. 

“For dinner I’ll just have the mixed green salad with grilled shrimp,” Ororo said. 

“I’ll do the risotto with grilled octopus,” Jean said. “Thank you so much.” 

“Alright, so we had a successful night,” Ororo said, raising her glass to Jean as the waiter walked away. 

“Yeah, I agree on that, Ro. I’ve always loved this time of year,” Jean said. 

“But you seem a little down,” Ororo noted, staring at Jean with empathy in her electric blue eyes. 

Jean sighed. “It’s just . . . this was always the most sentimental time of year for me and John,” she said. “Although this place is my favorite restaurant, it brings up memories. I used to come here all the time with him.” 

Ororo nodded, grabbing one of Jean’s hands into her own. “I know it still hurts. And it always will, to some extent. But it gets easier,” she said. “But do you think you’re close to getting closure?”

Jean pondered this for a moment. The pain was still raw and the wound was still open. Yet, each day, she came closer to healing. It helped that her newfound friendship with Ororo brought her a level of comfort. Feeling Ororo squeezing onto her hand, Jean managed to find the right words. 

“Honestly?” asked Jean. “I’m just taking it one day at a time. I don’t know if I’ll ever get over it. He was my first everything. He showed me that a man could stay and be faithful. After dealing with my father’s unfaithfulness towards my mother, I never once thought I was deserving of being loved. But John thought otherwise and he showed me what real love looked like.” 

Ororo nodded sympathetically, rubbing her thumb over the back of Jean’s hand. “I just really want you to be okay,” she said. “But I want to ask you about what happened with Logan, too.” 

Jean groaned in exasperation. “Do we really have to talk about _that_?” 

“I’m just worried about you. I can tell you are still upset and annoyed with him,” Ororo said gently. 

Jean swallowed, her eyes filling up with more tears as she reached for a napkin to wipe her eyes. 

“I . . . you know I was just examining him in the medical lab. Then, out of nowhere, he just grabs me and kisses me! And what makes it worse is that it felt _good_. He was so _assertive._ But it was just _wrong!_ I _shouldn’t_ have liked it . . . I _shouldn’t_ have let him do it! He crossed a line, and I still can’t get over that.” 

“I can understand that,” said Ororo. “I wouldn’t like that either, especially if I didn’t give consent.” 

Jean nodded, wiping her eyes a little more as she said, “But what I personally cannot get past is him asking me when I’ll get over John. Seriously! I just had my boyfriend and my mother die! I don’t know about you, but that’s not something you just _get over!_ So, can you really blame me for being mad still?” 

“No, I can’t,” said Ororo. “You felt disrespected. And you’re still hurting over everything that’s happened. But how have you been sleeping lately?” 

Jean sighed heavily once more, sipping her Coke as their food came out. The moment her risotto got placed in front of her, she lifted her fork to begin eating. “Not well,” she said, biting into the grilled octopus before reaching for some pita bread, dragging it through the hummus. 

“Are you still having nightmares?” asked Ororo, starting to eat her own dinner as she grabbed a zucchini flower.

Jean nodded. “Yeah,” she said. 

“The same one?” Ororo asked. 

“It’s _always_ the same one, Storm,” Jean said. “And each time I see it happen, I’m engulfed in an inferno. I just . . . I’m scared that something’s coming soon.” 

“Well, you _did_ display quite power when you dealt with Proteus last month,” noted Ororo, taking a piece of bread. 

“And that scared me, truthfully,” Jean said with a nod. “I never once felt anything like that. I felt so _strong;_ like nothing could touch me. I just . . . I’ve always been afraid of having power that I cannot control. The professor often told me when I was younger that I should be careful with my powers. If he hadn’t blocked my powers after he got me out of the insane asylum, I probably would have gone mad.” 

Ororo nodded. “Well, tonight, you do not have to worry about that,” she said. “Just think about celebrating Christmas. You know if you ever need anything, you can come to me.” 

“And I appreciate that, Storm,” Jean said, managing a small smile. “But . . . I just want to say this, Ororo. For the past couple months, you’ve been a great friend. And I want you to know that you have my unconditional love for you no matter what.” 

Her eyes filled with tears once more as she said that, having never been this close with anyone. She and Lorna shared a lot of commonalities, but for some reason, Jean felt a fundamentally deeper connection to Ororo. She hadn’t felt anything quite like this since Sara’s death in the hit and run. Knowing she and Ororo shared that brought her so much security and peace for once. While Ororo couldn’t replace Sara by any means, Ororo did fill that hole in her heart by acting as a surrogate sister for her. 

Ororo smiled gently, squeezing onto Jean’s hand a little harder as they ate their dinner in silence. However, before they could continue the conversation, their moment of silence was interrupted by the sounds of loud, terror-filled screams. The sounds of the screams combined with loud, pounding footsteps, and robotic voices saying, _“Surrender mutants!”_

Jean felt her blood run cold as she felt the residual fear from everyone around her. There were mutants screaming and running for cover. But for Jean, it brought back everything from months ago when John died at the Sentinel Services HQ. Her blood ran cold at the thought alone as tears welled in her eyes. 

“No . . . not again,” she whispered, her breathing borderline hyperventilating as she clutched her chest. She felt as though she could hardly breathe as she heard the Sentinels outside. “It _can’t_ be them!”

She was at the edge of a panic attack. It didn’t help that the last time the Sentinels had taken her, it had been right in front of John. She began rocking backward and forward, hardly able to catch her breath as she closed her eyes tightly. She felt as though she were back at the Sentinel Services HQ, where Cameron Hodge had interrogated her for hours to try breaking her. 

She remembered the shocks of electricity from the collar, and how he used her past against her by mentioning her late mother. Now, sitting there before Ororo with her arms over her chest, she couldn’t suck in a breath, especially as she started shaking. 

“Jean . . . Jean, look at me,” Ororo said, rising from her seat to kneel in front of her friend. “Take a deep breath, okay?” 

Ororo took Jean’s face into the palms of her hands, gently stroking the tears off her face. Jean shook her head. 

“How . . . How are they back?” Jean whispered. 

“I don’t know,” whispered Ororo. “But you need to breathe, alright?” 

Jean nodded, attempting to suck in a breath as she took one of Ororo’s hands. She slowly inhaled and exhaled, managing to loosen the tightness in her chest. However, before she could fully get her breathing under control, she and Ororo watched with wide eyes as two Sentinels ripped the café roof in half, revealing their towering forms. 

“OH MY GOD! NO!” screamed Jean, flying up from her chair as she stood behind Ororo. 

Instantly, she used her telekinesis to form a shield around her body. She wasn’t about to hesitate, especially since last time, she got knocked out with knockout gas. She wasn’t about to allow herself to get kidnapped by these towering humanoids again. 

Ororo used her powers to manipulate the air pressure, causing the snow around them to increase into a blizzard and thunder and lightning banged in the air. The clouds darkened considerably as Ororo’s eyes glowed bright white. Her hair whipped around her mocha-colored skin as she tried pushing the Sentinels back while Jean tried using her telekinesis on them. However, it proved to do little to no good at all as the Sentinels reached down with their huge hands. 

_“Main mission programming requires the capture of mutant, Jean Grey – also known as Marvel Girl,”_ one of the Sentinels said. _“Resistance is useless. We are equipped to negate the powers of ALL the X-Men!”_

“I . . .” Jean grunted, trying her hardest to shove the Sentinel away. “It’s no use, Storm! My telekinesis isn’t doing anything.” 

“But why?” asked Ororo. 

“I think the Sentinels are referring to the _original_ X-Men!” said Jean. “But how? We destroyed all the mutant files back at Sentinel Services!” 

“I’m not certain, my friend,” Ororo said. “But we must get back to the others!” 

“Okay! See if you can clear us a way out. I’ll cover you!” Jean said, keeping her telekinetic shield around her body as Ororo slowly walked out of the restaurant. 

Her eyes glowed brighter as she brought down bolts of lightning, managing to hit one of the Sentinels as Jean shoved the Sentinels back by telekinesis. Rushing towards the door, Ororo kept the winds intense around them to act as a cover. But by the time they got outside, they saw Warren rushing through the streets with Candy on his arm. Bobby stood beside them in his organic ice form, trying his hardest to run away from the Sentinels chasing him. 

“Guys, what’s happening?” yelled Warren. 

“I don’t know! But these Sentinels are targeting us . . . the original X-Men!” shouted Jean, intensifying her shields. “Where are Morph and Beast?!” 

“I don’t know!” yelled Bobby. “We better find them and fast! But what do we do?” 

“Hold our own the best that we can,” said Ororo, taking charge. “Let’s regroup and find the others.” 

“Agreed,” said Warren, scooping Candy up and into his arms as they started to run. 

All the while, Ororo kept the lightning and intense winds storming through. Several lightning bolts hit the Sentinels. However, despite Ororo trying the best that she could, it didn’t seem to weaken the Sentinels in any capacity. In fact, the Sentinels only seemed to strengthen from the exposure to Ororo’s powers. 

Jean kept intensifying her telekinesis, pushing herself beyond previous limits. Having encountered Proteus nearly a month ago, the X-Men had witnessed her powers grow stronger. But watching Jean, Bobby, Warren, and Ororo all saw that her nose was starting to heavily bleed. But even that didn’t seem to stop the redhead as she kept her shields up and around her. 

Despite Jean’s best effort’s, however, they all watched as her shields eventually failed. But she threw a hand up and managed to make one of the Sentinel’s lose a hand before it could reach out and grab her. 

“Nice move, Jeannie!” Warren told her. 

“I don’t know if . . . if I can do it any . . . more,” groaned Jean, her knees threatening to give out from underneath her as Bobby caught her around her waist. 

“You okay, Red?” asked Bobby. 

Jean let out another groan as her eyes threatened to roll into the back of her head. She looked as though she were about to faint as Bobby led her through the streets. However, before they could get very far, Jean moaned as her knees buckled underneath her. She collapsed against Bobby, close to blacking out. 

“Come on Jean, wake up!” Bobby said anxiously, shaking her hard. “Come, you’ve gotta get up!” 

“Hnnn . . .” Jean groaned, trying to keep her eyes open. But her head hurt so intensely that she was on the verge of losing consciousness completely. Her skin was going white as her nose bled freely. But as Jean fainted against Bobby’s chest, one of the Sentinels reached a giant hand down and grabbed Jean and Bobby in its massive vice. 

“NO!” shouted Warren. He set Candy down on her feet, preparing to take flight and go after Bobby and Jean. But before he could switch off his image inducer, Candy grabbed his arm as tears filled her eyes. 

“Warren, no! I won’t let you!” she cried. 

“I have to go after them!” Warren yelled. Turning off his image inducer which was hidden in his watch, he gave his wings a quick flap before taking off into the air. But what he wasn’t prepared for was a blast of energy hitting him square in the chest before another Sentinel reached a hand forward and grabbed him, too. 

“WARREN!” cried Candy. 

But she was powerless to stop it from occurring as she watched the Sentinels take off with her boyfriend and her friends. And all the while, as she glanced at Ororo, she worried about what potentially happened to Sean, Hank, and Kevin, since they were part of the original team, as well. 

Candy’s eyes filled with tears of devastation as she watched the Sentinels fly off with her friends. A sob went past her lips as a hand flew over her mouth. 

“No . . . No!” Candy sobbed. “This can’t be happening!” Her voice came out in hysterics as they were soon joined by Logan, Kurt, Piotr, and Illyana. 

“Storm!” shouted Logan. “What the fuck happened?! We just saw those robots fly off with Hank, Morph, and Sean!” 

“I do not know,” said Ororo, shaking her head. “But those Sentinels were after the original X-Men. If only the professor were here. He’d for sure know what to –” 

Ororo’s voice trailed off as she was hit with a horrific realization, but Kurt spoke for her. 

“Zhe professor! Ve must varn him!” Kurt said, eyes growing wide with worry.

* * *

**The Caribbean Sea – Peter Corbeau’s Boat**

Out in the oceans of the Caribbean, the serene landscape and crystal blue waters were a sight of take in. There wasn’t a soul in sight out in the middle of the sea. Ideally, it was a peaceful location. But for Charles Xavier, he was not just out there trying to enjoy time away from the Institute. He was also in search of answers. 

For the past few weeks, ever since the battle with Proteus, Charles had been plagued by strange visions and voices that echoed in his mind. And in each of those visions, he heard a woman crying out and begging for help. And from what he could tell, an anomaly was about to occur in space, and soon. This was the very reason why he went away with his oldest friend, Peter Corbeau, hoping that Dr. Corbeau could provide the answers that he searched for. It also happened to help that Dr. Corbeau was the Nobel Prize-winning director of the Starcore space shuttle, which was one of SHIELD’s top projects. 

Now, sitting out on Dr. Corbeau’s boat fishing, Charles listened to the only explanation Corbeau could offer. 

“I don’t know Charles,” Corbeau said, shaking his head. “For the past few weeks, I’ve had Starcore charter half the Milky Way. And not once did it manage to find what you described to me.” 

“Are you certain, Peter? There’s possibility you could have missed something,” said Charles, remembering so clearly the plea for help he’d been getting in his dreams. 

_“Help me, Charles Xavier . . . help me!”_ the voice would say, over and over. Each and every night, the woman’s voice seemed to grow louder. It even became common he’d receive these same visions at times in the middle of the day. Each moment, it made him grow increasingly agitated with worry that something terrible was about to occur. 

“I’m fairly certain, Charles,” said Peter, shaking his head. “Look, old friend, I figured that there was something I must’ve missed, as well. So, I ran by it with the Fantastic Four. Reed Richards – one of the smartest men on the planet – found _nothing._ Perhaps, you’re just having trouble sleeping at night and you should contact Moira; see if she’ll be able to help you.” 

“Peter, I _know_ what I am sensing. These dreams do not feel like dreams. They feel like psychic-induced visions, and each time I have one, they grow strong. It’s almost as though I am losing control,” mused Charles. “Are you saying that I’m insane?” 

“No, just tired,” said Corbeau, shaking his head. “But I truly do think you should seek some professional help, old friend.” 

However, before Dr. Corbeau could add further to the conversation, both he and Charles were interrupted by a robotic voice booming through the atmosphere. 

_“Main mission programming . . . command: capture Professor Charles Xavier, aka, Professor X of the X-Men. Though keep note. There’s a solar flare approaching Earth’s atmosphere in approximately five days.”_

“Sentinels?!” shouted Charles, dropping his fishing pole as he took in the sight of the towering robots before his very eyes. But as he took in the sight, he was bombarded with more images from the visions he’d been having recently. The visions clouded his line of sight as he saw an odd-looking pod being fired down in the vast atmosphere of space. And once more, he heard that plea for help he’d been hearing in his dreams at night. 

_“Charles Xavier . . . please, please help me! Please, find me! I’m in trouble!”_

‘Who . . . Who are you?’ he thought as the Sentinels moved in closer towards him. He barely had any time to register what was occurring as the Sentinel hit Corbeau’s boat with a huge blast of energy, before the Sentinel grabbed Professor Xavier in his huge grip. 

_“You can’t escape up, mutant!”_ the Sentinel said in that same robotic voice, taking off towards the sky as Corbeau fell deep in the oceans of the Caribbean. 

Corbeau had managed to hold his breath long enough to swim back up the surface. Choking for breath once breaking through to the surface of the ocean, Corbeau swam towards the wreckage of his ship, gasping. 

“I . . . I made it,” he panted. “But . . . But what about the professor? Charles? Charles?! Where are you?!” 

That was when he caught sight of the Sentinels flying in higher altitudes. All the while this transpired, Corbeau wondered where the Sentinels were taking Charles.

* * *

**Unknown Location – Four Days Later**

The original team of X-Men couldn’t believe they were in such a compromised position. Pinned up against the walls and hooked to tubes and wires monitoring their heart rate, blood pressure, cerebral waves, and breathing, they all knew they were in trouble. They’d woken to being in this position, only to learn they were under the custody of Stephen Lang. 

However, what surprised them even more was that Lorna and the professor were there, as well. But why they were all here, none of them knew. 

“If only I can use my . . .” grunted a frustrated Lorna Dane, eyes clenched shut from where she stayed next to Bobby. 

“No use, Lorna,” groaned Jean, shaking her head. “I think my telepathy and telekinesis are being blocked.” 

“What are they gonna _do_ with us?” asked Kevin. 

“I don’t have an estimation, Morph,” Hank said as Stephen Lang walked back into the room. 

“Ah, Stephen Lang paying us all a visit. To what pleasure do we owe ye, sod?” asked Sean, shaking his head. 

“Well, I am glad to find you in such high spirits, Banshee. Your friends should follow your example,” Lang said with a smirk and his hands on his hips. 

“What the hell do you want with us?” spat Bobby. 

“And where’s your swastika, Lang?” asked an angry Lorna Dane. “You don’t look properly dressed without it.” 

“Oh, Miss Dane,” said Lang, casting the green-haired girl a bitter smile. “You all are here to serve a much greater purpose. This here is my headquarters for what I call Project Armageddon. Now, you all may be muties, but you all aren’t all _that_ useless. Your powers are what I need from you, along with your DNA.” 

“But where’s the professor?” demanded Jean. “What have you done with him?” 

“Don’t worry about the professor, Miss Grey. He serves a far different purpose than you or your friends,” Lang said with a smirk on his lips. “Though it’s a shame that your dead boyfriend cannot be here to witness my greatness. I could have used a mutant of John Proudstar’s caliber.” 

Jean felt her eyes sting with tears at the mention of her late lover. “Don’t you _ever_ say his name, you pathetic, screwed-up little man. Do you think the X-Men are so easily beaten –?” she started asking, trying so hard to keep her tears from falling down her face. 

But before she could continue speaking, Lang raised a hand and slapped her hard across the face. Just the sight of that alone made Warren feel an overwhelming anger rise. 

“Lang, I swear to God! Put your hands on her again, and I swear I’ll –!” Warren started to say, but he was cut off by Lang slapping him hard as well. 

“Shut up!” Lang snapped. “Now, none of you are in any position to argue. And do not think you’re escaping easily, either.” 

Lang walked towards a window of his lab, opening the curtains to reveal exactly where the X-Men were. From what they could all see, they were in the vast atmosphere of outer space, judging by the view of Earth outside. 

“Goddamn,” whispered Warren. 

“We’re fucked,” said Bobby, eyes wide as he glanced at Lorna, wishing that he could reach over and grab her hand. But due to his wrists being restrained, there wasn’t anything that he could do.

* * *

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters – Professor Xavier’s Office**

“I just don’t know where those Sentinels could’ve taken them,” said a nervous Candy Southern, wringing her hands together as her eyes kept melting with tears. The present X-Men watched as she paced back and forth, trying desperately to hold it together. 

Four days ago, they all watched as Sentinels took the original members of the X-Men right before their eyes. To make matters even worse, none of them have heard from the professor in over four days. It was one of the worst situations they could possibly be in. 

“We don’t know, either, Candy,” said a sympathetic Ororo, shaking her head as she glanced around the room at the others. 

“Have you guys had any luck with finding them at all?” Candy asked. 

“Nein, unfortunately,” Kurt said, shaking his head. “And it’s not like ve can use Cerebro. None of us are telepaths, last I checked.” 

Everyone sighed in defeat. But Logan seemed the most agitated out of them all. He stood off to the corner of the room, smoking a cigar with his claws extracted from his fists. Somehow, they all knew what was going on in Logan’s head without having to ask. 

They knew he was thinking about Jean, given how much he liked her. 

“Logan,” Ororo said. “We’ll find them eventually. It’s just a matter of time.” 

“What if that’s time they ain’t got?” Logan growled. “Those robotic giants wanted the _original_ X-Men, and them alone. That tells me something bigger's going on.” 

“How do you know?” asked Piotr. 

“I just do,” snarled Logan. However, before he could add more to the conversation, they heard panicked knocking on the front doors, as well as the ringing of the doorbell. 

“Who could possibly be outside?” asked Candy, walking out of the office to go and answer the door. Ororo followed closely behind her, following her down to the foyer. However, upon reaching the front doors, they were more than surprised to see a man standing at the front door, shivering harshly. But Candy seemed to recognize him instantly. 

“Wait, Dr. Corbeau?” asked Candy. 

“Who’s this?” asked Ororo. 

“Peter Corbeau; he’s an old friend of the professor’s,” explained Candy, gesturing for the man to come inside. “Dr. Corbeau, what happened? Why’s the professor not here with you?” 

Through chattering teeth, Corbeau managed to get out what needed to be said. “The S-Sentinels . . . they attacked my boat and took the professor w-with them. I . . . I got f-found by the Coast Guard, and I requested they bring m-me here so I c-could tell you guys.” 

“But why? Where could the Sentinels have taken the professor? Or even the other X-Men for that matter?” asked Ororo. 

“I . . . I can only guess,” shuddered Corbeau. “Y-You aren’t going to find the professor, or y-your friends for that matter, on Earth, because . . . because they aren’t on Earth at all!”

* * *

**Up next: Deathstar Rising**


	12. Deathstar Rising

**Issue 12: Deathstar Rising**

**Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters – Professor Xavier’s Office**

“Hold on, Doc,” said Logan, shaking his head as he paced the room. “Yer saying Chuck and the others are in outer fucking space?” 

“I’m just surmising,” Dr. Peter Corbeau said. “And it’s the only guess that I can make. The Sentinels panicked about solar flares.” 

The X-Men present in the room digested Peter Corbeau’s words. Upon his arrival at their doorstep, shivering violently after having been rescued by the Coast Guard nearly three days ago, they were shocked to learn the Sentinels had taken the professor. Knowing this information, they had no choice. Wherever their friends were, the X-Men present had to find their missing teammates. 

“But how can you be so sure?” asked Piotr. 

“I’m not,” Corbeau said. “That’s where Cerebro comes into play.” 

“But none of us are telepaths,” said Candy, shaking her head. “How could we possibly use Cerebro to find them?” 

“No, not in the way that you think,” Corbeau said. “When the original X-Men faced the Sentinels for the first time, Cerebro collected data on the Sentinels. We know they’re being produced by Trask Industries, and we also know these humanoids have been designed to go to the highest of altitudes. Sentinels are composed of specific alloys, unique circuit elements, and strategic materials.” 

“What are you getting at?” asked Ororo. 

“If these Sentinels _did_ take your friends and the professor into space, that mean’s Norad could have a record on them,” said Corbeau. 

As the X-Men took this all in, they could still hardly believe it. How were they supposed to trust that Corbeau was telling them the truth? However, the longer they absorbed what he said, they saw an honesty there. This man just witnessed nearly four days ago the professor being kidnapped by the Sentinels. 

Ororo, being the current field leader, knew that they had to trust Dr. Corbeau. If he was the key to somehow finding their missing teammates, then that meant, it would all be in his hands. 

“Very well. We’ll start there,” Ororo said. “Dr. Corbeau, I’ll need you nearby for your expertise.” 

“Of course, Storm,” Dr. Corbeau said, rising from his seat to follow Ororo out of the professor’s study towards the sub-levels of the institute. But as Ororo exited the room, the others just glanced towards one another, not knowing where this could be going. 

“Do you think ve’ll find zhem?” asked Kurt. 

“Hopefully, Cerebro can provide the answers we need, comrade,” said Piotr with a sigh. 

“Well, then we better fucking find ‘em,” Logan growled, shaking his head.

* * *

**Lower Levels**

Ororo Munroe never felt such pressure. When Xavier asked her to step up as leader of the X-Men following the death of John Proudstar, Ororo knew it would mean having responsibility thrust towards her. Yet now, she was walking into this mission without any guidance. The only guidance that she had was provided to her by Peter Corbeau, who could only go off guesses that he had. 

Upon reaching the outside of the Cerebro chamber, Ororo allowed the scanners outside the door to do a retinal scan, before she stated, “Ororo Munroe, Storm.” 

_“Welcome, Storm,”_ the AI responded, opening the doors and allowing her inside. Stepping into the room, she walked towards the Cerebro computer. 

“Cerebro,” she said to the AI. “Pull up all files on the Sentinels and Trask Industries, please.” 

_“Certainly,”_ the Cerebro AI said. Before Storm knew it, she was viewing files upon files on the Sentinels, taking in the sight of all the data. There was everything from the mutants the Sentinels had been programmed to go after, to where they were manufactured. Reading through the files, Ororo took in the information that stood there before her. She could hardly believe it. 

“According to this data from Cerebro, the Sentinels aren’t just manufactured from Trask Industries,” said Storm. “There’s links to a third party at Hodge Enterprises. A scientist named Doctor Stephen Lang.” 

“Well, that’s a step in the right direction,” noted Corbeau. 

“Cerebro, search for any files on Doctor Stephen Lang from Hodge Enterprises, please,” said Oroor. 

_“Of course, Storm,”_ Cerebro said, and as the Cerebro AI sorted through file upon file, Ororo caught a glimpse of Stephen Lang’s file. 

_“Doctor Stephen Lang, graduated summa cum laude at Harvard, with doctorates in robotic engineering, genetics, and physics. Studied abroad in Russia, and is the son of Stephen Lang Sr. who worked on the Manhattan Project alongside Howard Stark,”_ Cerebro said. 

“Quite impressive for an intolerant bigot,” murmured Ororo. 

_“One of the high-ranking employees of Hodge Enterprises, specialty: one of the lead scientists for the initiative Project Armageddon,”_ Cerebro finished. 

Upon hearing the words “Project Armageddon,” Ororo’s blood ran cold. Wanting to read more on it, she said, “Cerebro, pull up all files on Project Armageddon.” 

_“As you wish,”_ Cerebro said. Once the file was open, Ororo read it closely. The words “SHIELD orbital platform” caught her eye. 

“Wait . . . the Sentinels took the X-Men to an orbital platform in space . . . _SHIELD’s_ orbital platform!” breathed Ororo. 

“Well, we got our answer,” said Corbeau. 

“But how will we be able to get to space?” asked Ororo. 

“Leave that part to me,” Corbeau said. “Just tell your friends to prepare to board the Starcore ship in two hours from now. We will leave at once.” 

“I trust your word,” Ororo said, rising from her seat and exiting Cerebro as quickly as possible. All the while she did this, her trepidations grew stronger. She didn’t know what to expect out of his mission. But she did know that they had to save their friends who were out there in Lang’s custody.

* * *

**SHIELD – Starcore Launch Site**

“Thank you, Colonel Fury,” said Dr. Corbeau. 

“It’s the least I can do,” said SHIELD director, Colonel Nicholas J. Fury. “I’m uncertain who granted Lang access to SHIELD’s orbital platform, but once I know more, I can assure he or she won’t go unpunished.” 

Dr. Corbeau nodded. “Good,” he said as the members of the X-Men emerged, wearing suits that would allow them to adapt in space. 

The trip to SHIELD’s base in New York had taken them less than an hour, thanks to the Blackbird’s superior engines and speed. And it hadn’t taken much to convince Nick Fury to allow the X-Men to board the Starcore shuttle. All Corbeau had to tell Fury was that the Sentinels took the original X-Men and Charles Xavier, and that they were on SHIELD’s orbital platform. It signified that somehow, Stephen Lang had connections to someone within SHIELD. 

Upon learning this, Fury fitted the remaining X-Men with specialized suits for their rescue mission. But it was truly disconcerting that a solar flare would be approaching Earth’s atmosphere. That meant, the X-Men and Corbeau had to work quickly to save the team members who went missing. 

“You’re good to go, Doctor,” said Bruce Banner. “Everything’s clear and the engines will be up and running once you’re on.”

Corbeau nodded, shaking Bruce’s hand before leading the X-Men members towards the entrance towards Starcore. 

“X-Men. Let’s go!” Corbeau said, leading. 

“Lead the way, Doctor,” said Ororo, wanting nothing more than to get on the shuttle so she could remove the helmet from her head. 

Corbeau and Fury had insisted the X-Men keep their helmets on, mostly because they didn’t want the public knowing Corbeau was smuggling mutants onboard the Starcore. Walking towards the shuttle, however, Piotr felt fear hitting him. He had a bad experience with space shuttles, given his brother had died in an accident involving one. Knowing he had to board the Starcore didn’t sit well with him. Nonetheless, he also knew that it was necessary in order to save the rest of the team and the professor. 

Once they were all aboard and strapped into their seats, they watched as Corbeau started up the engines to the shuttle. Upon feeling the shake of engines underneath them, the X-Men braced themselves, knowing what was to come. 

Ororo closed her eyes as she lifted the helmet off her head, taking in a deep breath. 

‘Good Heavens, how relieved am I to no longer have to wear that,’ she thought, especially as the rocket reached higher altitudes in flight. The familiar feeling of the air pressure changing in the atmosphere hit them all hard, but none more so than Piotr. 

Colossus had his eyes closed, mumbling something along the lines of “Mikhail” underneath his breath. 

“Piotr,” Kurt said. “Are you alright, mein friend?” 

Piotr nodded. “It just brings back memories, comrade,” he said. “Last time my brother boarded a shuttle, he lost his life.” 

Kurt nodded in sympathy, sighing as they all felt they were leaving Earth’s atmosphere. However, before they got closer to the vast cosmos of space, Logan had a question for Corbeau. 

“Doc, where the fuck is SHIELD’s orbital probe at?” Logan asked. 

“Well, Logan . . .” Corbeau said. “The Sentinels were so concerned about solar flares. That could only mean SHIELD’s probe is orbiting around the sun, currently.” 

“Great,” groaned Logan, rolling his eyes. “So that means, chances are . . .” 

“We’ll be stuck in the middle of that solar flare,” whispered Ororo, shaking her head. At this point, they could only pray that they would be able to rescue their friends and get out of it all safely.

* * *

**The Andromeda Galaxy – Scott Summers’ Ship**

‘Damn . . . we were so close,’ thought a frustrated Scott “Cyclops” Summers. ‘If only Lilandra would cooperate. It would make things a lot easier.’ 

For the past few weeks, the members of the Shi’ar Imperial Guard had been on the search for Lilandra Neramani, who’d committed treason against D’Ken. She’d stolen the M’Kraan Crystal and ran off with it, and had been on the run throughout the galaxy for the past few weeks. The last location she’d been seen in had been the Andromeda, orbiting Skrullos. 

Unfortunately, Scott and his companion, Cal’syee, hadn’t gotten there in time to catch her. She’d fled before they even got a chance. Now, they had to worry about two different sets of fugitives on the run: the Starjammers and Lilandra. 

Scott sighed, shaking his head as he stared through his binoculars. Looking out at the planet of Skrullos, he shuddered slightly. The last time he’d gone to Skrullos, he’d killed a Skrull who’d been pregnant. Ever since then, his outlook on everything changed. His hold on humility kept him from turning into a cold, senseless killer. And he was sincerely grateful that he hadn’t lost the most humane part of who he was. 

Placing down his binoculars, he closed his eyes, sighing heavily. The weeks of searching the stars for Lilandra had been utterly exhausting. He and the members of the Guard worked tirelessly through the weeks. Now, it was all catching up with him as he took a deep breath. But he soon felt Cal’syee’s hands resting against his shoulders as she kissed the back of his neck. 

Scott let out a groan as the tension released from his shoulders. For the past few weeks, he and Cal’syee had shared many passionate moments together. When Scott wasn’t out with Alex for the patrols, he was with Cal’syee. Except their moments of being on patrols consisted of lovemaking between the pair. 

“We’ll find her, Summers,” Deathbird whispered, kissing at the flesh of his neck as she rubbed his shoulders. 

“I just wish she’d surrender,” groaned Scott. “It would make things far easier.” 

“I think I know how I can make things a little easier,” purred Cal’syee, continuing to kiss Scott’s neck and shoulders. “Come on, Scott. Why don’t you lay back so I can teach you a little lesson? You taught me plenty about control. I think it’s time I teach you a lesson in letting go and relaxation.” 

Scott nodded, relishing in the sensation of Cal’syee kissing the back of his neck. Passion between the two of them wasn’t the problem at all. Cal’syee never failed to seduce him in her own special way. Closing his eyes, Scott sighed as he allowed Cal’syee to lay him back against the floor of his ship. 

Cal’syee proceeded to prowl over his masculine form, raking her fingers down his muscled chest and arms gently before her hands reached his crotch area, stroking his covered cock. Scott gasped slightly at how assertive Cal’syee was acting. He just laid back, allowing her to rake her fingers over his clothed skin before she rose, hovering over his lips. She placed a slow, sensual kiss over Scott’s lips, her tongue slipping into his mouth as her fingers stroked his face. 

“Mmmmh,” Scott moaned, his tongue tangoing with Cal’syee’s tongue before she pulled away. 

Before he knew it, Cal’syee tore away the top portion of his uniform until he lay there shirtless. She didn’t waste any moment of foreplay, her lips and tongue working down Scott’s muscular upper body. She stroked his bare flesh as Scott’s hands removed her top, leaving her in her bra as she kept kissing him all over his flesh. Her hands stroked his muscular biceps and triceps, causing Scott to groan in pleasure as he lay there in a relaxed state. 

Blindly following nothing but passion, Scott’s hands removed Cal’syee’s bra and began to massage and knead the fleshy mounds. He squeezed and pinched her breasts and nipples playfully as Cal’syee began to moan as well. They just continued the round of intimate touching and kissing, all the while further relaxing Scott. He felt all his tension from the current mission fading away as he relished in this moment with Cal’syee. 

Cal’syee kept kissing and licking at his bare chest, trailing kisses all over his abs before her hands grasped his pants. She yanked them down, freeing Scott’s hardened endowment slightly. Scott gasped at the feeling of his manhood being slightly free, but his boxers were still tight around his waist. Reaching his hands up, he pulled down Cal’syee’s pants, too, leaving her in a pair of panties, which he too yanked down. With Cal’syee now completely naked over top him, Scott began fingering her wet folds of her pussy. Her vagina was already moist with her womanly fluids, but his hands stimulated her clitoris as Cal’syee began a series of pelvic thrusts. All the while, Cal’syee freed Scott from his tight, white boxers. It gave her view of his endowment, which was hanging loose and had grown very hard. 

“Put your hands down, Scott,” whispered Cal’syee seductively. “I’m going to give you a little treat.” 

Scott nodded, letting out a moan as he placed his arms down at his sides. Cal’syee knelt at the base of his member, leaning her mouth near his engorged cock. She gave it a few gentle strokes before stroking Scott’s balls in a playful way. Scott moaned again, keeping his eyes closed as Cal’syee’s tongue hit his member. 

“Ohhhhhhhhh!” moaned Scott, gasping slightly at the feeling of Cal’syee’s tongue licking his dick. 

All the while, she kept stroking his balls and member slowly before her mouth engulfed around his dick. She showed off some skill, her tongue licking around Scott’s hardened penis as her head bobbed up and down, going in even deeper so she could give him some deepthroat. Feeling Cal’syee’s mouth and tongue going even deeper around his penis, Scott moaned a little louder. He panted as he felt his body growing sweaty with arousal. 

While Cal’syee kept giving him oral sex, her hands moved from his balls to his butt, squeezing at his hard, muscular butt cheeks. Scott let out a little cry of pleasure, moaning and whimpering as Cal’syee kept orally pleasuring him. The noises Scott released came across between whimpers and groans, the noises sounding so erotic, it only encouraged Cal’syee to go even deeper. 

She licked and sucked him off, feeling Scott get closer to an orgasmic climax. She could tell through her telepathy how horny Scott truly was, and how close he was to shooting his load off into her mouth. But before Scott could cum, Cal’syee pulled her mouth away from his enlarged penis, placing the endowment in between her breasts. With that, she grasped onto her breasts and squeezed Scott’s cock in between them, causing Scott to gasp and moan even louder as his orgasm hit him hard. 

“Ohhh . . . Ungh!” Scott gasped. “I . . . Oh _fuck!_ I’m cumming!” 

Cal’syee smiled as she said, “Cum, Summers.” 

Scott gasped as Cal’syee kept his dick in between her breasts. And she was playful about it, moving her chest from side to side to make her breasts bounce against Scott’s hardened endowment. That was all it took for Scott’s cum to shoot out all over her chest and face. But Cal’syee wasn’t disgusted in the least bit. In fact, it only encouraged her as she rose to her knees, placing herself in between Scott’s legs so she could ride him hard and fast. 

“How did I do, Summers?” she murmured, leaning over and kissing his chest again. 

Scott moaned out, “More . . . I want more!” 

“I know,” purred Cal’syee. “Now, I am going to ride your cock.” 

“Yes . . . please!” moaned Scott, his eyes remaining closed as Cal’syee wiggled her hips to entice him. Before he knew it, he felt Cal’syee thrusting her pelvis to slowly move her wet pussy towards his engorged penis. And while she did this, Scott reached his hands upward to fondle her bouncing breasts in his powerful hands. He pinched her nipples and massaged her titties, squeezing onto them while Cal’syee kept thrusting her pelvis until finally, the folds of her pussy were around Scott’s cock.

“Oh . . . Ohhh!” Scott moaned, eyes flying open as Cal’syee rode him. 

She started off nice and slow, before she increased speed with her movements. With each thrust, she entered and left Scott’s penis harder and faster. Her hips gyrated as her titties bounced in Scott’s hands before Scott moved his hands from her breasts to her butt. He gave her butt a squeeze in both hands, crazing Cal’syee even more as she rode his cock hard and fast. Her movements were making Scott hot and sweaty with increased arousal once more. While Cal’syee rode him harder and faster, his hips bucked up and down from the floor while his hands squeezed her butt and breasts. Gasping, Scott suddenly felt he was about to cum again. He was so close . . . so, so close. 

“Ungh – Uh – Oh!” he moaned. “I – _oh fuck_ I’m . . . I’m gonna cum soon!” 

Cal’syee gasped, feeling she, too, was about to reach her own orgasm. Her womanly fluids were dripping down her legs as she kept riding Scott’s hardened member. With a few more thrusts, they were both in an orgasmic bliss, moans harmonized together. 

“Ohhhhhh Cal’syee!” 

“Ohhhhhh Scott!” 

Scott was left lying there on the ground, panting and moaning, covered in sweat. Upon feeling Cal’syee laying on the floor beside him, he relished in the afterglow of it all. He threw a hand over his chest, trying to catch his breath. And as he lay there, Cal’syee gathered him into her arms, purring and stroking his head. 

“How did that feel?” she whispered. 

“So good,” Scott mumbled into her chest, his voice muffled by her large breasts. 

“Shhhh,” Cal’syee whispered, licking his ear. “You’re such a dedicated man, Scott Summers. You deserve this.” Cal’syee’s hands raked down his back before she stroked his butt again, causing Scott to moan once more. And as Scott lay there in Cal’syee’s hold, the two barely heard their communicators buzzing with urgency. 

Scott groaned, rising from the floor and reaching for his comm link. All the while, he had to disentangle his body from Cal’syee’s hold on his naked body. Upon answering, he took a deep breath. 

“Cyclops here, I copy,” he said. 

_“Cyclops,”_ said D’Ken. _“I’ve tracked where Lilandra is going.”_

“What?” asked Scott. “How’d you manage to do that?” 

_“We found her pod’s engine signature,”_ said D’Ken. _“She’s headed for Earth. Why she’s bringing the M’Kraan Crystal there, I do not know. I suppose you and Alexander will be taking a little trip home.”_

Scott swallowed, bittersweet memories returning. While the thought of going back to Earth sounded so appealing, the thought also caused tears to fill his eyes. The last time he’d been on Earth, his mom and dad had died. Now, he had to go back just to find Lilandra. 

Closing his eyes, he felt his breathing beginning to hyperventilate somewhat. His heart raced as he kept his eyes clenched tightly shut. However, he was pulled out from the depths of an oncoming panic attack by Cal’syee wrapping her arms around his back soothingly. She held him gently, rubbing her hands over his bare chest and kissing his shoulder. Luckily, this calmed him slightly. 

_“Cyclops, my son,”_ D’Ken said. _“If this is too personal for you, I can send Erik the Redd and Gladiator instead.”_

“No,” Scott whispered, swallowing as he sucked in a deep breath. “I can handle it, my Emperor.” 

_“Are you certain?”_

“Yes,” Scott said confidently. “I won’t fail you. I swear it.” 

_“Good boy. Come back to Chandilar so we can regroup.”_

“I’ll be there soon,” said Scott, nodding before hanging up the communications link. However, before he could reach to pull his clothes back on, Cal’syee pulled him in a little closer to stop him. 

“Are you sure you’ll be alright to go back to Earth?” she murmured, gently kissing his shoulder comfortingly.

Scott let out a shuddering breath as his eyes burned with unshed tears. 

“I have to,” he managed to say. “And I will.” He swallowed deeply, Cal’syee continuously rubbing his bare flesh gently. 

As Cal’syee held him in her embrace, her fingers kept stroking his chest. But all the while, she was more than determined to keep Scott on their side of the fight. His loyalty was unquestionable. But Cal’syee also had the upper hand, in that she knew if she could keep Scott at her side, there were high chances he wouldn’t leave regardless. He was following his heart and his passion. It allowed Cal’syee to ensure she got every ounce of that from him. 

‘I won’t let him learn the truth,’ she thought, watching as Scott disentangled himself from her arms so he could get dressed. ‘The truth will hurt him. And I don’t want him to leave. We’re both getting so much out of this. Of course, I’ve got plans to ensure he will stay. Anyone who tries coming between that . . . they’ll learn that’ll be the last mistake they’d ever make.’

* * *

**Outside SHIELD’s Orbital Probe – Starcore Shuttle**

“X-Men!” yelled Peter Corbeau. “Brace for impact!” 

The X-Men aboard the Starcore closed their eyes, nodding. However, outside, they heard the Sentinels guarding the entrance to the orbital platform. They knew with no doubt it was going to be a fight to the death. However, Ororo’s eyes glowed bright white as she sent bursts of lightning, striking the Sentinels. Luckily, the lightning caused the Sentinel’s wiring to shorten out. 

“Nice work, Storm,” said Wolverine, unbuckling from where he sat. 

Storm nodded, following Wolverine’s lead as they felt the sharp impact of the Starcore slamming into the orbital platform, which granted them access to the inside. 

“Well, we made quite an entrance,” said Ororo, rushing to get her space suit off. “Kurt, teleport us inside.” 

Nightcrawler nodded, grabbing each member of the X-Men aboard two at a time. With a puff of blue smoke, they were all aboard the orbital probe. But what greeted them next was shocking, to say the least. 

But they weren’t prepared to face the sight of Jean, standing before them, and fully clothed in her Marvel Girl uniform. 

“Jean!” Storm said. “You’re okay, my friend!” 

“That ain’t Jeannie, Storm,” said Wolverine, throwing his arm up in front of Storm to keep her from rushing forward to embrace her friend. 

“How do you know?” asked Piotr. 

“She doesn't have her scent,” snarled Wolverine, rushing forward to plunge his claws into the abdomen of the Jean-lookalike. But before he could, he was shoved away with a telekinetic pulse and slammed into the wall. 

_“I don’t need your help,”_ said the fake Jean in a very robotic voice. 

“Goddess!” gasped Storm. 

“Vhat on Earth did zhey do to Jean?” asked Nightcrawler in shock, watching as more robotic forms of their friends appeared. 

But the most shocking of them all was the one of Professor X, fully standing there before their eyes. The fact that these robots mimicked the powers of their friends surprised them all more than it should have. But Storm and Dr. Corbeau didn’t seem surprised in the least. 

“Well, we just found out what Lang used his expertise for,” said Storm, shaking her head as her blue eyes went bright white once more. 

However, she was distracted when the robotic form of Jean caught her into a powerful vice. She felt an overwhelming constricting sensation around her throat as she began to choke, especially as the form of Beast came pouncing forward, tackling Colossus to the ground. But there was something different. Beast’s robot looked unlike his blue, furry form, but rather, he looked human with overly large feet and hands. He looked like the Beast before his mutation spun out of control. But what left them far more surprised was the sight of a robotic clone of Thunderbird that stood before them. Others joining were ones of Banshee, Morph, Angel, Iceman, and Polaris. 

“Oh mein got!” gasped Nightcrawler. “Zhat must be . . .!” 

Storm nodded, but before she could process the sight before her eyes, she saw Wolverine pouncing towards the robotic form of Thunderbird, but the robot of Jean shoved him away once more. 

_“Do not kill my lover,”_ said the robotic Jean, stepping towards Thunderbird’s side and placing a shockingly passionate kiss against his lips. 

“Fuck!” snarled Logan. “Lang really got a lot of shit accurate.” 

“Tell me about it, comrade,” said Colossus, shoving the robotic form of Beast away from him as Storm’s eyes glowed bright white. 

Storm managed to summon storm clouds above their heads. The sounds of thunder clapped over them as lightning hit several of the robotic clones. But the Polaris robot used the lightning to her full advantage, causing electricity to spark in the air. 

Several lightning strikes threatened to hit Nightcrawler, but he quickly teleported away and brandished his sai swords which he carried everywhere. He managed to stab the robot of Iceman from behind, causing it to collapse before he stabbed the one of Banshee. It just so happened to be before Banshee’s robotic clone could release a sonic shriek to blow out their eardrums. It freed Storm up to send down another wave of lightning, which fried the circuits of the Thunderbird and Jean clones, as well as the clone of Angel. 

Wolverine pounced forward, stabbing the clones of Polaris, Morph, Professor X and Professor X. Once all the robotic clones were down, they all took a collective deep breath. 

“Is that all of them?” asked Corbeau. 

“Yes,” said Storm. “Now, come! Let’s find the others!” 

Everyone nodded, following Storm’s lead through the hallways as quickly as possible. But as they ran through the halls of the orbital probe, they saw more Sentinels approaching them. 

“Storm, fry ‘em!” growled Wolverine. 

“With pleasure!” Storm summoned more bolts of lightning as Wolverine nodded at Colossus to toss him towards the Sentinels. It was a move he referred to now as the “Fastball Special.” Colossus grabbed Wolverine as the feral mutant extracted his claws, and Wolverine sliced one of the Sentinels heads off with a swift movement of his claws. Storm kept electrocuting the Sentinels, shortening their circuits out as she summoned heavy winds to shove them backwards. 

Once the Sentinels were down, they began rushing through the halls once more. But upon arriving in the main laboratory, they were shocked to see all original members of the X-Men laying in strange tubes with wires, breathing tubes, and other sensors attached to their temples and chests. The tubes were filled with a strange, blue liquid that bubbled, and all were unconscious. But before Storm could summon more lightning, they were interrupted by a cold, calculated voice speaking to them. 

“I wouldn’t vouch for that,” said Dr. Stephen Lang, wearing a bitter smile. “Release them from those tubes, they’ll die.” 

“Yer a fucking animal!” snarled Wolverine. 

“Oh, really? _I’m_ the animal?” laughed Lang. “You’re the one to talk, Wolverine. Mutantkind needs to be _controlled._ If we don’t do that, what would happen to the human race as a whole? We all know a war is coming. I might as well be one step ahead of it by caging these freaks before they try wiping us out! The future should be for humanity today and tomorrow. We might as well cleanse this planet of such filth now, before more of _your kind_ can reproduce more freaks.” 

“Your heart reeks of hatred, Lang,” said Storm coldly, eyes glowing white with anger. But before she could command Colossus to restrain Lang, more Sentinels came forward. 

_“Surrender, mutants!”_

“I won’t surrender,” whispered Storm, striking the Sentinels with bolts of lightning while Wolverine rushed forward, claws tearing into the giant robots while Corbeau rushed towards the control panels, which were controlling the tubes the unconscious X-Men were laying in. But Lang ran forward, grabbing his arm hard and glaring at him. 

“Don’t touch that!” Lang snapped. 

Corbeau glared right back at Lang, shoving Lang’s hand off his arm and elbowing the man in the throat before punching him across the face. That freed Corbeau up to access the control panel and unlock the tubes the X-Men were laying in. The tubes slowly drained before they opened, and all original members fell to the ground, still unconscious. 

Storm rushed quickly to Jean’s side, taking in the sight before her eyes. She held Jean’s cheeks in her hands, taking in how white Jean’s face was. Oxygen tubing was up the girl’s nose, and she had wires attached to her temples which monitored her brain patterns, as well as other wires that stuck out of her arms and were attached to the area over her heart. 

Storm panicked, shaking Jean’s unconscious form hard as she held her friend’s face in another hand. 

“Come on, Jean, you’ve got to wake up!” Storm pleaded with her friend, shaking the unconscious young woman hard. “Please, Jean! Please, wake up!” 

“Hnnn,” Jean moaned as she started coming to. Storm carefully placed an arm underneath Jean’s head, raising her up from the floor slightly. 

“Jean, my friend? Can you hear me?” asked Storm anxiously, brushing some of Jean’s hair away from her face. 

“Ro . . .?” moaned Jean, trying to open her eyes. “What . . . What’s happening?” 

“It’s okay now, my friend,” said Storm strongly as she watched Jean fully wake up. 

“Ungh! Where’s the professor?” groaned Jean. 

“Don’t worry. We’ll find him,” said Storm. “In the meantime, rest.” 

Jean shook her head, blinking her eyes as she began regaining more consciousness. “No . . . No I’m good,” she whispered. “Help me up.” 

Storm opened her mouth to protest, but Jean shook her head dismissively. Reluctantly, Storm wrapped her arms around Jean’s waist and pulled her up to her feet. Once Jean was on her feet, she tapped into her telepathy. Upon using it, she gasped. 

“I know where the professor is!” Jean groaned, stumbling slightly as she led the way to a separate room in the lab. Upon telekinetically opening the door, they saw the professor floating in one of those strange tubes. 

“Dr. Corbeau? We found the professor! Release him!” called Storm. 

Storm and Jean watched as the fluid slowly drained from Professor Xavier’s tube and like the others, he collapsed out of it, laying still. Jean and Ororo both knelt by the professor’s side, stroking the side of his face gently.

“It’s . . . It’s alright, Professor. You’re going to be fine,” she said.

“We better get out of here,” said Storm. “Nightcrawler! Bring us all to the Starcore now! Remember! We don’t leave anybody behind.” 

Before Storm knew it, she and Jean were teleported to the shuttle with a puff of smoke. The others soon enough arrived as followed. Once Corbeau landed aboard the shuttle, he raced to the pilot’s chair. 

“Everyone, strap it! I’m getting us out of here!” Corbeau said.

“Okay, Doctor,” said Storm, placing Jean in the seat beside her to allow the redhead to catch her breath. Corbeau took control of the shuttle, starting up the engines just as Warren, Lorna, and Bobby all began regaining consciousness. 

“Ungh . . . my head!” groaned Lorna, reaching a hand up to begin rubbing her forehead. 

“What happened?” slurred Bobby. 

“It’s over now,” said Storm as Corbeau pulled the Starcore shuttle away from the orbital probe. Once they were away, they began to fly away from the sun. “We’re going home.”

“Nice work, Doc,” said Wolverine. 

“Well, hold your breath on that,” said Corbeau. “The solar flare is approaching Earth’s atmosphere. And we’re about to fly right through it. 

“Can the ship take it?” asked Colossus. 

“I don’t know. If we fly through the radiation, chances are, it’ll fry our DNA whole. I can set the ship to autopilot and have us stay in safety of the lifecell that’s on board. I designed it to sustain even the most hazardous conditions of space.”

“No,” said Jean, shaking her head as she unbuckled her seatbelt. “That’s too far of a risk to put this ship on autopilot. Lord only knows where the ship will end up.” 

“But what other choice have we got, lady?” asked Wolverine incredulously. 

Jean, never one to back down from any fight, knew what she had to do. “I will pilot the shuttle,” she said strongly. 

Upon Jean saying those words, the X-Men all felt the shock settling in. Months ago, Jean had wanted no part of being out in the field after John died. But now, she was willing to make a sacrifice play so they could all get back to Earth safely. Jean was selfless to a fault and wore her heart on her sleeve. But the chance that she could die lingered in their minds. But before Ororo could say anything, Warren’s yell of shock and worry filled the air. 

“JEAN, ARE YOU NUTS?!” shouted Warren, having just regained full consciousness. His yell caused all other unconscious X-Men on board to awaken almost instantly. “SINCE WHEN ARE YOU A TRAINED ASTRONAUT?!” 

Jean shook her head, placing her hand on Dr. Corbeau’s forehead to absorb his knowledge via her telepathy. “I’m gathering the information from Dr. Corbeau. I will be able to place a telekinetic shield around myself. It’ll protect me from the radiation and it’ll buy us some time.” 

“No, lass!” said Sean, shaking his head as he awoke fully. “It’s far too dangerous for ye.” 

“And each moment, it’s far more dangerous for all of you!” said Jean. “Get into the lifecell, now! We haven’t got much time!” 

“Look, broad,” snapped Logan. “I know yer trying for heroics. But this is beyond _stupid,_ Red!” 

Jean, having had enough of Logan and his attitude towards her, turned around and faced him. Her face turned into a dark glare as she got in his face, jabbing a finger against his chest. 

“The name is _Jean,_ mister!” she snapped angrily. “Get the hell into the lifecell _now,_ Logan! I’m doing this! And that’s _final!_ And _do not_ argue with me!” 

Logan was quite taken aback hearing Jean standing up for herself. Clearly, she was still very annoyed with him for having kissed her off guard. She wasn’t even trying to hide the passive aggressiveness that resided there. But he only surrendered upon Jean telekinetically shoving him backwards. 

“There’s no other way,” Jean said, shaking her head. Glancing around at the others, she said, “Anyone care to object?” 

Everyone shook their heads. They could hear in Jean’s tone how serious she was. Knowing that they couldn’t talk her out of it due to her strong will, they all reluctantly shuffled towards the back of the shuttle towards the lifecell, with Colossus carrying the professor’s unconscious form. But as she watched her friends depart, Jean’s eyes stung with tears. Ororo turned to face her friend – practically her sister – and walked over to her. Ororo wrapped Jean into her arms, hugging her very tightly. 

“Godspeed, Jean. May the goddesses protect you, my friend,” Ororo whispered, stroking Jean’s hair. 

“Thanks, Ororo,” whispered Jean, swallowing back a sob as Ororo pulled away from her. 

Jean stood there, watching as the doors to the lifecell closed behind Ororo. Her eyes filled with more tears as she started silently crying, hoping and praying she would survive this. Sitting in the pilot’s chair, she grasped the steering wheel and placed a shield of telekinesis around her body. She closed her eyes, a sob bursting past her lips before she began to pilot the shuttle towards the atmosphere of Earth. However, as she piloted the shuttle, her heart raced as her knuckles turned white. The closer she inched towards Earth, she gasped as she saw the radiation of the solar flare beginning to engulf around the ship. But she intensified her shields, knowing she could not back out. 

“I . . . I must . . . hold on!” she gasped. “I _must!_ ” 

However, she began to feel her nose bleed intensely. Her head felt as if it were to split into two. But she couldn’t lower her shields. Suddenly, that was when she heard a voice . . . a vaguely familiar one that appeared in only her dreams. 

**_“It’s time, Jean Grey,”_ **the ominous voice whispered. 

“Wh – What?” Jean whispered, but that was when her shields ever so briefly failed, and the radiation from the solar flare engulfed her body. 

It felt as though every part of her body were on fire. It was a pain she’d never once felt before in her entire life. It was so terrible, she couldn’t help it as she let out a pain-filled, violent scream of fear and agony. 

_“AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!”_ she screamed. The flare’s radiation overwhelmed her so much, she went flying out of her chair, continuing to scream. 

**_“This is destiny, Jean Grey. You and I are now one being eternally. It was always meant to be this way.”_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end!
> 
> Thank you to those who left kudos on the story! I hope that you all stick around for volume 2, which will be posted within two weeks from now. In the next volume, we will see how these changes to Scott and Jean’s backstories changes the Phoenix saga forever. 
> 
> Be sure to leave behind reviews and stay tuned for volume 2.
> 
> Also, I just want to give a big thank you to my co-author MarvelMaster616 for helping me write this story and make it what it is. 
> 
> Excelsior


End file.
